Ultima: Kim Possibles Cataclysm
by NickTheUltimaswordWielder
Summary: Kim Possible and her allies are faced with the ultimate challenge as she goes up against all of her most dangerous adversaries. Will she win, or will Middleton fall to the cold iron fist of the Organization?
1. Prologue

She can do anything. That's what many people say about Middletons own Kimberly Ann Possible. And thus far, many of them seem to be true. Despite not having any super powers, Kim Possible has been world renown as the greatest teenage hero. And yet, she got her start through a simple typo. It all started when billionaire collector of stuffed animals got caught in his own security system. He intended to call another hero team called Team Impossible. But because of one mistake, he called Kim over. Ever since that day, Kim along with her sidekick and eventually boyfriend, Ron Stoppable and his pet neaked mole rat, Rufus have gone on countless adventures centering around many villains including the mad golfer: Duff Kiligan, the former monkey master: Monkeyfist, and their arch nemesis': Dr. Drakken and Shego. But our story takes place much further than all that. It was just recently that Kim and Ron saved the Earth from the invading Lorwardian forces led by Warmonga and Warhok. After their defeat, Kim and Ron had graduated from High School and were well on their way to living happily ever after. Drakken and Shego, who had helped in the thwarting of the aliens plans, were rewarded for their efforts in helping Kim and Ron save the world. But the very next day, they went back to their usual routine of attempting to take over the world. And the plan they have in mind may be their most evil yet, and dare I say **impossible** for Kim Possible.

* * *

And so begins my Ultima Kim Possible story. But before I can continue, there are other things I must take care of first. Like updating my other stories. So if your looking forward to seeing this story in action, keep in touch. I'll begin updating as often as I can.


	2. Naco Drama

Holy f***. The title for this chapter turned out awful. Whatever. Enjoy the story.

* * *

(Bueno Nacho. The most popular fast food restaurant in Middleton was overflowing with people. The line for the restaurant was so long that it stetched outside. The man working at the counter, Ned was working hard taking the costumers orders. The entire restaurant was overcrowded. But two teenagers were sitting at table with their order already taken. Kim Possible and her boyfriend, Ron Stoppable were eating lunch together along with the naked mole rat, Rufus.)

Kim: Wow. I can't believe how many people showed up for Naco Week.

Ron: I know! Can you believe it? It's amazing how far the Naco has come since it's creation. First Naco Night, and now it's Naco Week! Before you know it, the Naco will be known all across the globe!

Rufus: Hoohoooo! Naco!

Kim: Ron. Mellow out. I know you're proud that your creation has turned into a huge hit, but you could try and be a little bit average.

Ron: How can I? This is just. . .this is just so badical!

Kim: I'm happy for you.

Ron: But you know what makes this even more badical? You being here with me.

Kim: Aw, Ron. That's so sweet.

Ron: Yep! That's how it's gonna be for a long time! I mean, until we all go to college and we, dare I say, split up. But that won't be for a while. Right?

Kim: Uh. . . . .right.

Ron: Kim? Is there something you're not telling me?

Kim: What do you mean?

Ron: The "uh" before you said "right". People don't usually say "uh" unless their hiding something.

Kim: It's nothing. I wouldn't wanna ruin your Naco Week.

Ron: C'mon Kim. Whatever it is, I can take it.

Kim: I. . .don't know.

Ron: Kim. Trust me.

(Kim looked at Ron and Rufus as they were both eager to know what she had to say. Kim felt nervous telling Ron what was on her mind.)

Kim: Well. . . . .what I wanted to tell you is. . . . .um. . . .

Ron: Oh, hold that though KP. They're passing out FREE DIABLO SAUCE! I AM SO THERE!

Rufus: Hoo! Diablo!

(Ron jumped out of the table and ran to the front counter desperately trying to push crowds of people out of his way. Kim felt relieved as Ron left. Then her other friend, Monique walked up to Kim and sat beside her.)

Monique: You didn't have the heart to tell him?

Kim: Oh, Monique. I was about to, but then he got into this talk about how we'll be together for a long time and. . . .I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

Monique: Kim. You're headed to college in a week. He's gonna find out eventually. Sure, it might hurt for a while. But it's gonna hurt him even more if you don't tell him straight up.

(Kim sighed heavily as Ron and Rufus came back with two huge handfuls of Diablo Sauce packets.)

Ron: Hey Monique. What's happenin'?

Monique: Ron. Kim has something she wants to say to you.

Ron: Really? Well I'm all ears now! Well, not ALL ears. That would be sick and wrong, but continue.

(Ron sat down eager to hear what Kim had to say. Kim bit her lip nervously trying to convey the message.)

Kim: Ron. . . .

(Monique was waving her hand jesturing for Kim to continue.)

Kim: Ron. I. . . . . .I. . . . . .

(Suddenly, the Kimmunicator started beeping. Immediately, she picked it up and turned it on. Wade appeared on the screen.)

Kim: Wade?

Wade: Kim! You'll never believe who is back to his old crimes!

Kim: Dr. Drakken and Shego?

Wade: Y-yeah. How did you know?

Kim: Just call it a hunch. Just send me the coordinates to his lair and I'll be right over.

Wade: Got it. I'm downloading the map right now.

Kim: Thanks Wade. C'mon Ron! Let's go!

Ron: Right behind ya KP!

Monique: Kim! The news!

Kim: Huh? Oh, right! Sorry Monique but, duty calls.

(Kim, Ron, and Rufus got out of the table and ran out of Bueno Nacho leaving Monique by herself.)

Monique: (groan) That girls gonna break the poor kids heart. If Ron doesn't know Kim's leaving for college, I don't wanna stick around for that.

(Monique got out from the table and left the restaurant. Unknown to her, one girl heard every word Kim and Monique were talking about and grinned evily.)

Bonnie: Maybe she doesn't. I on the other hand, would love to see this.

* * *

(Meanwhile, at the Yamonuchi Ninja Academy in Japan, dozens of ninjas were jumping around practicing their skills. One in particular was training harder than any other. The black clothed ninja stared down at the tree in front of her and ran in for a swift karate chop. As she dashed over to the tree, she performed a vertical slice than chopped the tree in half right down the middle. After she was done with her training, she walked inside the dojo to see Sensei meditating.)

Sensei: How did your training go Yori?

Yori: I will strive to try harder Sensei.

Sensei: Yori. Even if you complete your training, the Yamanouchi school will still be vulnerable. Even the other students are aware of the dangers they may face if such a culmination were to befall the school. . .

(Suddenly, Sensei fell to the floor grabbing his head.)

Yori: SENSEI!

(Yori ran over to help Sensei off the ground.)

Yori: Sensei! Are you well? What happened?

Sensei: I. . . . .I had a vision. Something horrible is about to transpire.

Yori: What was it? What did you see? Please tell me!

Sensei: The world. The whole world is about to be laid to ruin. A collaboration of villains will be comming here to try and wipe us all out.

Yori: What should we do Sensei?

Sensei: We can't do anything. This new evil force is beyond our power. I fear that not even Stoppable San nor Kim Possible will be able to keep them under control.

Yori: Then it is inevitable.

Sensei: Not necessarily. While this battle may not be won, I do know another way for them to fight.

Yori: How Sensei?

Sensei: If Kim Possible could find the doorway out of this world, she may be able to escape from the villains tyranny and put a stop to this siege.

Yori: So Kim Possible will make it out okay. But what of Stoppable San?

(Sensei lowered his head in desperation. Yori noticed this and automatically assumed the worst.)

Sensei: Let us hope it wouldn't come to this. If what I foresaw was true, then Stoppable San will not make out of this world.

* * *

Dun-Dun-DUUUUUUN! Sorry for this chapter being so short! I promise the next one will be longer. In the meantime, enjoy what there is and stay tuned.


	3. Just Like Old Crimes

(The evil lair in the middle of the ocean was tall and imposing. Inside, Dr. Drakken is currently at work building his lastest invention while Shego is lounging around on the sofa.)

Drakken: Ah-HA! This time I've done it Shego! I've created the machine that will annihalate Kim Possible for good!

Shego: Ah yes. Because your other plans worked so well.

Drakken: Ah, but this time, we are not working alone! This will be the perfect test run before we achieve our plans for world domination!

Shego: So we have a few friends on our side. So what?

Drakken: A few friends? Do you know how much negotiating I had to do to include half of these guys into the Organization? And as I've said before. . .

Shego: Wait, hold on! Let me finish that statement. "The Organization is the key to finally defeat Kim Possible!" Then you do your 'BWAHAHA' thing and go into the kitchen for a turkey sandwich.

Drakken: It was a very good turkey sandwich!

Shego: Yeah, I don't see why we had to go along with this so quickly. Wouldn't it make more sense if we waited BEFORE everyone knew we were turning back to evil?

Drakken: Oh, but Shego. You know the harmonic melody of bad-doing could never leave my ears. Sure, the whole being credited for saving the world thing was nice while it lasted. But like it or not, we are full-blooded villains! It's not like anything has changed! Everything is as if that last ordeal never happened!

Shego Except for 3. . .2. . .1. . .

(As if on cue, yellow flower petals popped right out of Drakkens neck.)

Drakken: GAH! Just a minor nuiscence! Hopefully one of the scientists have a cure I can use to make it go away!

Shego: You know, I just remembered something. While everyone was congratulating you for saving the world, didn't you and I. . .

Drakken: GAH! Uh, I d-d-don't know what you're talking about!

Shego: Uh, yeah! Right! Neither do I!

(Both Drakken and Shego blushed as they looked away from each other. The blue-skinned scientist returned to his invention.)

Drakken: Like I said, this invention will bring Kim Possible to her knees! BWAHAHAHAHA! Uh oh. It's tipping a little bit.

(Drakken kept the machine sturdy by taking his medal which he won after the events of the Lorwardian invasion and places it under the loose corner of the machine.)

Drakken: Much better.

* * *

(Meanwhile, a plane was flying over the sea carrying Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable as they flew towards Drakkens lair. Also on board with them are the popular boyband, The Oh Boyz.)

Kim: Thanks for the ride Oh Boyz.

Robby: It's no problemo. We never got a chance to repay you after you and your friend saved us from those crazy Seniors.

Nicky Nick: Plus, our manager said you needed help.

(Rufus puts on some sunglasses and gives thumbs up to the boy band.)

Ryan: Yo! Looks like we're here!

(Everyone looks out the window and sees a large castle in the middle of the ocean.)

Dexter: Whoa! Freaky man. No way are we going in there.

Kim: You don't have to. This is our stop.

Ron: Um, Kim? We don't have any place to land. Unless. . .

(Before Ron could finish, Kim jumped right out of the plane.)

Ron: KP! WAIT UP!

(Ron and Rufus jumped out of the plane as well. The heroes dived into the ocean and swam over to the island where the castle was situated on. Kim and Ron dried off as they made it on land.)

Kim: Well, here we are. The lair of our old arch enemies.

Ron: And to think, we thought they'd turned good after the whole thing with the aliens.

Kim: It's a crying shame alright. But we can't calk about it right now. We have to stop them at all costs.

(Kim pulls out a blowdryer and fires a grappling hook up onto the ceiling of the lair. Kim and Ron climb up the rope until they arrive at a window. Kim and Ron carefully sneak inside and land on the hard ground.)

Ron: Now where are Drakken and Shego?

Kim: Follow the sound of his evil monologue, and he'll lead us right to him.

(Kim and Ron quietly walk through the dark corridors of the castle until they hear loud ranting coming from another room.)

Kim: Shhh. That's definately him.

(The two arrive at a door which was open slightly, and they peer inside. Shego was still on a sofa while Drakken went on and on about his plan. Or rather, discuss how he should go about proceeding with his evil plan.)

Drakken: Let me think, um. . . . ."HA-HA! KIM POSSIBLE! WE MEET AGAIN!" Ah, no no no! That sounds way to cliched, doesn't it?

Shego: Hmm.

Drakken: Well, what about this? Ahem. "SO KIM POSSIBLE! LOOKS LIKE WE'RE BACK TO OUR OLD GAMES!" GAH, no! That's terrible!

Shego: Uh, you know, I'm surprised you're worried about sounding cliche. After all the time you've fought Possible and her sidekick, you'd think it wouldn't matter now.

Drakken: You don't understand Shego! We haven't fought Kim Possible for at least 3 months now. I want this moment to be completely flawless and cliche-free.

Kim: Aw, why Drakken. I'm flattered you went through all this trouble.

Drakken: WHA?

(Drakken and Shego confront Kim and Ron coming into the room in their battle poses.)

Shego: Looks like my que!

(Shego jumped off the couch with her hands glowing green as she ran after Kim Possible. The two teens exchanged punches until Kim kicked Shego in the chest and she stumbled back.)

Kim: Just like old times.

Ron: Yeah. Especially when it's been three months.

Kim: So Drakken, what is this new scheme of yours that's so important that you needed to prepare a speech for?

Drakken: Ah, why tell you when I can show you!

(Drakken presented his machine to Kim and Ron as he narrated his evil plan.)

Drakken: This machine will open up a new reign of terror that is ten times worse than any evil empire that ever existed! Just think! Tornadoes tearing up the streets of the most famous cities! Cold, bone-chilling blackouts in the Sahara Desert! And mass manipulation of the planets most dangerous animals! No doubt about it! I. . .

(His monlogue was interupted when the yellow flower petals sprang out of his neck again.)

Ron: Well, nice to know some thigns haven't changed.

Drakken! GRRR!

(Drakken furiously rips the flower petals from his neck and went on with his monlogue.)

Drakken: As I was saying before, I, Dr. Drakken, now possess the most powerful and evil force known in the whole universe!

Ron: Shego?

Drakken: WHAT? NO! She's barely enough to scratch the surface of ultimate evil!

Shego: AHEM! I'm right here! And one centimeter away from blasting your face!

Kim: And what's to stop me from destroying that machine of yours?

Drakken: We'll, unfortunately, not my henchmen. They're off on their vacation.

Kim: Then this will be easier than anticipated.

Drakken: Not necessarily. My henchmen might be gone, and Shego might be easily dispatched. But that doesn't mean I haven't picked up a few new friends.

(From another room, a powerful yellow laser blast fired between Kim and Ron nearly blasting them away. Two muscular knights enter the room, one holding a wooden staff, and the other wielding a glowing mace from which the laser was fired.)

Kim: The Knights of Rodigan!

?: AND THEY'RE NOT ALONE!

(Another glowing figure stepped into the room. The creature looked like a human/dog hybrid, and around his neck was a large glowing amulet.)

Ron: AND JACKIE OAKES!

Jackie: I AM NOT JACKIE ANYMORE! I AM ONCE AGAIN THE JACKAL!

Drakken: Hahahaha! I just love these evil online chat rooms!

(The flower petals sprang out of Drakkens neck again as the three new villains confronted Kim and Ron as did Shego.)

Ron: Wait! I'm confused. What is your "brilliant" invention again?

Drakken: Ah-ah-ah! If I tell you what it is, it will only fuel your initiative to destroy this machine faster!

Kim: You already described what it does. That's initiative enough for me.

Shego: Idiot.

Drakken: Dah. . .gih. . .SHEGO!

Shego: Yeah, yeah. I know the drill.

(Shego lunged at Kim with her hands glowing green. As the two duked it out, Ron was cornered by Jackal and the Knights of Rodigan.)

Knight #1: There is no one to protect you knaive!

Ron: GAH! What do I do, what do I do! Wait. I just remembered. I have mystical monkey powers!

Knight #2: Prepare yourself!

(The first knight charged twirling his staff around, but Ron caught the tip of it and swiped it out of his hands for him to whack him with. The other knight tried to bash him with the mace. Ron did some impressive flips until he sprang back up and kicked him in the face.)

Ron: Booyah! Who's laughing now?

Jackal: RAAAAAAAARRRR!

(Jackal roars viciously into Rons face which made him go pale.)

Ron: Um. . . .obviously you.

Jackal: Prepare to perish weakling!

(Jackal slammed his fists down on the ground creating a shockwave that sent Ron flying into a wall. Jackal grabbed Ron by his shirt collar and prepared to destroy him once and for all with his eye lasers.)

Jackal: And now pipsqueak, I WILL DESTROY YOU!

Kim: Not on my watch!

(As Shego jumped after Kim, the teen hero grabbed her arms and threw her around the room until she crashed right into Jackal freeing Ron from his grasp. While Drakken plucked more flower petals from his neck, he angrily ordered his henchmen to get up.)

Drakken: What are you doing you idiots? Get back up and seize them!

Kim: It is so over Drakken.

Drakken: Not hardly Kim Possible! I am but one second away from pushing this button which will activate the machines power! Riiiiiight. . .NOW!

(Drakken pushed the button on the machine and awaited for its full power to be unleashed. But so far, nothing was happening.)

Drakken: Heh? What's going on? It should be destroying the world! Why won't. . .huh?

(Drakken looked behind his machine to see Rufus had pulled the plug from the back.)

Drakken: GAH! You little rodent!

Shego: There, you see. I told you to remove the plug from your design because we all foresaw that very situation.

Drakken: No problem! I'll just plug it back in!

Kim: Not if we have anything to say about it!

Knight #2: You don't!

(One of the kights fired a laser from his mace at Kim who dodged it with ease. The laser blast suddenly ricocheted off a mirror and blasted right into Drakkens computers.)

Drakken: What? What happened?

(The computers started exploding as the entire lair started to crumble.)

Kim: Uh, Ron? We should probably go!

Ron: Right behind ya KP! Rufus, c'mon!

(Ron, Kim, and Rufus made a run for it as Drakkens lair started to collapse.)

Drakken: KIM POSSIBLE! YOU THINK YOU'RE ALL THAT! BUT YOU WILL NEVER BE! NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS, YOU WILL NEVER BE ALL THAT! I SWEAR IT! THIS TIME, I WILL FIND SOMEWAY TO DESTROY YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL, AND YOU WON'T BE ALL THAT (inhale and exhale) EVER AGAAAAIN!

(When the ceiling fell down on top of them, Jackal (now reverted to Jackie Oakes) and the Knights of Rodigan took cover. When the dust cleared, the trio looked at all the destruction left when the lair was destroyed.)

Knight #1: Where is Drakken and Shego?

Kngiht #2: They must have survived somehow.

Jackie: Not likely! Look!

(Underneath a block of rubble, a single black glove, a ripped piece of green fabric, and a shriveled up vine were located.)

Knight #2: By the gods. Are they. . .

Knight #1: This can't be over already.

(A helicopter suddenly arrived and landed in the crumbled ruins of the castle. Stepping out of the helicopter were two more of Kims arch foes. The mad golfer; Duff Kiligan, and the monkey ninja; Monkey Fist.)

Duff Kiligan: Oh, boy. Did the Possible lass destroy the place already?

Jackie: That's not all she crushed! Drakken and Shego are. . . .gone!

Duff Kiligan: WHAT?

(Kiligan and Monkey Fist ran over to see the remains of the two villains.)

Monkey Fist: Well, this won't do at all.

Jackie: What a gip! I signed up for this gig to be powerful and one of the big boys! How am I gonna do that when we have no leaders?

(Monkey Fist thought to himself and decided on his conclusion.)

Monkey Fist: We proceed with the plan as instructed.

Duff Kiligan: Are you daft man?

Knight #2: Kiligan is right. Our leader is defeated, so we've already lost!

Monkey Fist: You don't quite fully grasp what the Organization has truly planned, do you. Drakken has far more planned than you realize.

(A portal suddenly opens up in front of the villainous group.)

Monkey Fist: Come everyone. Tomorrow, our revenge against teen hero, Kim Possible commences.

(Monkey Fist, Duff Kiligan, Jackie Oakes, and the Knights of Rodigan step through the portal before it closes up.)

* * *

(On the ride back to Middleton, Kim and Ron walk down the sidewalk of their neighborhood late at night.)

Ron: Hey Kim? Do you kinda get an eerie feeling to what Drakken said?

Kim: Eerie? From Drakken of all people?

Ron: I dunno. It just sounds weird. The way he said he was going to get us right before the roof fell on him. I don't think he and Shego got away from that in time.

Kim: Ron, it has to be a trick. Drakken and Shego have had multiple lairs fall on top of them. And they always came out alive in the end.

Ron: Heh. I guess you're right. Well, it's getting late. Better get home before my parents wonder where I am.

Kim: Yeah. Me too.

(Kim and Ron split as they went down their seperate roads. Ron walked down the road with a cheery look on his face. Rufus was hanging out inside his pocket.)

Ron: Y'know Rufus? Times really have changed ever since we stopped those aliens long ago and graduated from Middleton High. But I know what's not going to change. And that is me and Kim being together 'til the end of time!

Bonnie: Aw, you poor naive loser.

(Bonnie suddenly walked up to Ron with a devious smirk on her face. Rufus growled at the snobby girl.)

Ron: Oh. Hey Bonnie. What's up.

Bonnie: Oh, you know. Just wasting my life away in SUMMER SCHOOL while everyone else is having the time of their lives! It's times like this I'm glad Junior is my boyfriend. He always know when to break me out of these torture sessions.

Ron: Yeah well, it comes with experience I guess.

Bonnie: It's just too bad your girlfriend won't be there for you.

Ron: Uh, excuse me? I don't know what you're talking about.

Bonnie: What? You haven't heard. Well, let me tell you all about it. In brief detail.

(Bonnie's evil smirk just got bigger as she told Ron the big news about Kim.)

* * *

ZOINKS! Another cliffhanger! What's going to happen next I wonder? Are Drakken and Shego really dead? Go nowhere readers!


	4. Kim and Rons Second Fight

(Duff Kiligan walked around Monkey Fists castle as many of Kim Possible arch enemies seemed to be making themselves at home. The Knights of Rodigan were practicing their combat techniques in a small arena, Gill was swimming in a pool, and DNAmy was looking over her many animal specimens making sure they were healthy. Kiligan walks up to Monkey Fist who is meditating with his monkey ninjas.)

Monkey Fist: (groan) What is it this time Kiligan?

Duff Kiligan: Aye, Monkey Fist. Who made you in charge if this whole escapade anyway, eh?

Monkey Fist: I thought I made it perfectly clear that if anything were to befall Drakken and Shego, I would take their place as temporary leader.

Duff Kiligan: But do we really need to be set up here in this place?

Monkey Fist: And what exactly is wrong with my lair?

Duff Kiligan: Oh, nothin'. Outside of the fact that it stinks of monkey musk!

Monkey Fist: How dare you? If we weren't together on this plan, I would teach you a painful lesson!

Duff Kiligan: BAH, to heck with ya! I'm goin' back to my house!

(Kiligan turned away and exited Monkey Fists castle.)

Monkey Fist: Be gone then! If you want something done right. . . .BATES!

(Monkey Fists butler enters the room.)

Bates: Yes lord Monkey Fist?

Monkey Fist: How are we for the invasion of the Nakasumi Toy Company?

Bates: Fairly well sir. We've already sent our best allies off to lure Kim Possible into the trap.

Monkey Fist: Excellent! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

(It was early in the morning at the Possible house. Kims mother, Dr. Ann Possible was in the kitchen making breakfast while the two twin brothers, Jim and Tim were out wrestling in the living room. The teen hero, Kim Possible)

Kim: Hey mom. Whatcha making?

Ann: Flapjacks. It was the twins idea.

Jim: We're gonna launch them all into space!

Tim: Then we'll see if the baking soda will mutant once we pass it through a gamma quazar!

Ann: Um, actually boys, I was thinking you and Kim go around town and do something fun together.

Kim, Jim, and Tim: WHAT?

Ann: You know. Just go around the city and goof off for the rest of the day.

Kim: Mom. You can't be serious.

Ann: Kim. When was the last time you hung out with your brothers?

Kim: Uh, well. . .

Ann: Jim, Tim. Why don't you go have fun with your sister today?

Jim: Uh. . .sure. Alright.

Tim: I guess.

Ann: Great! Have fun you three!

Kim: But mom! Me and Ron have a date at Bueno Nacho today!

Ann: Oh, Kim. I'm sure they won't be too much trouble.

Tim: C'mon. Let's just go.

(Jim, Tim, and Kim begrudgingly walk out of the house and to the garage. As they left, Kims dad, Dr. James Possible walks into the kitchen.)

James: Are they gone?

Ann: Yep. It's time to get Kims going away party all set up.

* * *

(Kim and the Tweebs enter the garage where Kim looks at her purple car sitting there. She hops to the front seat while the twins sit in the back.)

Kim: Alright Tweebs. Where to today? The aquarium? The ballgame? JP Bearymores?

Jim: Actually, why don't we do what YOU want to do today?

Kim: Say what?

Tim: Yeah. Why not do all the things you want?

Jim: After all, you've already done so much for us.

Tim: It only seems fair.

Kim: Wow. That's very thoughtful of you two. What are you up to?

Jim: None of your buisness. Now let's do something fun.

Kim: Okaaaay?

(Kims car drove down the road as Jim and Tim whispered to each other.)

Jim: "Why don't we do what YOU want to do today?" Why didn't you tell her to take us to JP Bearymores?

Tim: You know she won't go in with us. If she drops us off there, she'll just go wherever she wants without us watching her.

Jim: This is going to be a drag.

Tim: Quiet. I didn't volunteer for this. Mom and Dad gave us orders to keep Kim out of the house until the party is ready, so just go with it.

Jim: I still say we should go to JP Bearymores.

* * *

(Eventually, the car stops by Club Banana as Kim was looking at all the new clothes on the rack. Her friend Monique was there helping to make suggestions to her friend while Jim and Tim were sitting on a bench grumbling to themselves as they waited for Kim to finish up. Kim eventually left the store.)

Jim: Finally we're out.

Tim: I thought I was going to die of boredom!

(Kim noticed that her younger brothers were close to losing it if they had to do one more thing with her. This made her smile deviously.)

Kim: Hey Tweebs. You know, the new Agony County movie is currently playing at the theatre.

(The twins gagged at the idea which made Kim chuckle even louder. But when she looked at her watch, she almost freaked.)

Kim: Oh, no! I'm late for our date! I promised Ron I'd meet him at Bueno Nacho!

Tim: Can we come?

Kim: Absolutely not! This is a date! Meaning: No Tweebs Allowed!

Jim: We can wait in the car.

Kim: Ugh. Fine. But if you EVER take it for a joyride, you know what'll happen next!

Tim: Whatever you say.

* * *

(The car parked right outside of Bueno Nacho. Kim hopped out of the car while the Tweebs stayed behind.)

Kim: Remember what I said.

Tim: We hear ya loud and clear.

(Kim walked into the restraunt to meet Ron for her date. But to her surprise, Ron hadn't arrived yet.)

Kim: That's weird. Ron is usually there before me. Oh, well. I'm sure he has stuff to deal with right now. I know he'll be here on time. Right?

(As Kim sat down, Jim and Tim waited tirelessly in the car.)

Jim: I cannot believe we're doing this! We could just as easily drive to JP Bearymores while Kim and Ron go all kissy face on each other.

Tim: You know what? You're right. Kim is spending the whole day with Ron anyway.

Jim: So what's one drive going to hurt?

Tim: To JP Bearymores!

(Jim got behind the steering wheel and was about to step on the gas pedal and drive off. But before they could even get the car started. . .)

Kim: DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!

(Jim and Tim flinched as Kims voice echoed from outside. The Tweebs grumbled as they sat in the back seat.)

Jim: This is your fault.

Tim: Shut up. We'll just have to wait until Kims date is over. I mean, how long could it possibly be?

* * *

_**1 hour 30 minutes later**_

(Jim and Tim were practically falling asleep from boredom.)

Jim: Has the world ended yet?

Tim: Not yet. But at the time this date is going, it may as well be.

Jim: Kim better be enjoying her date in there!

(However, inside Bueno Nacho, Kim was sitting beside herself at an open table. Ron hadn't shown up, and Kim was starting to feel disappointed. The restraunt manager, Ned walked up to her table.)

Ned: Kim. You've been for an hour and a half. What keepin' ya?

Kim: I'm just waiting for Ron. I wonder what's taking him so long?

Ned: Beats me. And I gotta tell ya, you're not the only one creeped out by this. Ron usually arrives here to preorder all the time.

(Kim reached for her cellphone and dialed Rons number. It rung a couple times before her call was sent to voice mail. Kim put the phone away and hung her head low.)

Ned: I can see that you want to be alone right now.

(Ned left Kim to mope at her table.)

Kim: Ron. Where are you?

(The Kimunicator suddenly started beeping and Wade appeared on screen.)

Kim: Hey Wade.

Wade: Kim? Is something wrong? You sound a little down.

Kim: It's nothing. What's the sitch?

Wade: There's been a break in. I'll send the coordinates to you right now.

Kim: I'm on my way.

(Kim ran out the door of Bueno Nacho and to her car where the Tweebs had just woken up.)

Jim: Took you long enough!

Tim: Why did your date take so long?

Kim: SHUT IT TWEEBS! Alright Wade! Where is the crime scene?

Wade: It's at JP Bearymores Pizza Party-torium.

(Jim and Tims faces lightened up with glee when they found out where they are going.)

* * *

(When they do arrive at JP Bearymores, Kim hops out of the car. But so do the Tweebs.)

Kim: Ah, ah, ah! You two stay!

Jim: What?

Kim: It's too dangerous in there right now!

Tim: We're just going in for some pizza.

Kim: Don't leave this car!

(The Tweebs grumbled as Kim ran into JP Bearymores by herself. The inside was completely deserted aside from the animatronic animals on stage who seemed utterly lifeless.)

Kim: I already don't like the look of this place.

(A large chunk of debris nearly crushed Kim, but she cartwheeled away just in time. She face her assailant who appeared from the shadows. She looked like a woman, except it was a robot.)

Bebe: Kim Possible. Directive: destroy annoying teen hero.

Kim: (groan) You just keep coming back do you.

Bebe: You cannot destroy us Kim Possible. Bebe's never give up easily.

Kim: I see you learned nothing after our previous episodes together. Let me see if I can knock some sense into you again.

Bebe: That wont be necessary Kim Possible. Prepare for termination.

(At blinding speed, the Bebe robot slammed Kim into a wall and nearly knocked her out. But she got right back up again and kicked Bebe in the face. Unfortunately, the kick did little to no damage as Bebes arm stretched out and wrapped around Kims body constricting her.)

Bebe: Good-bye Kim Possible. You are so history.

(Right at that moment, Kims car came crashing into the place and slammed right into Bebe forcing her to release Kim. Driving the car were Jim and Tim who high-fived each other.)

Jim: Hicka-bicka-boo?

Tim: Hooosha!

Kim: Tweebs! What are you doing?

Tim: You told us not to leave the car.

Jim: And we didn't leave.

Kim: (groan) I'll be angry at you two later.

(Bebe got back up and sent a glare at Kim before she retreated.)

Kim: WAIT!

(As the Bebe robot escaped, Kim brought out the Kimmunicator and called Wade on it.)

Kim: Wade! It was one of the Bebe robots who ransacked the place. Can you do a search of where she's headed?

Wade: Sure can. What will you be doing in the meantime?

Kim: I gotta go have a talk with someone.

(Kim hung up and walked back to her car where the Tweebs were smiling innocently as they ate a slice of pizza they found on a table. The car drove off down the road.)

* * *

(The car parked over by Stoppables residence. Kim jumped out of her car and ran to the front door. When she rang the doorbell, Rons mother answered.)

Mrs. Stoppable: Hello?

Kim: Hey Mrs. Stoppable. Is Ron home by any chance?

Mrs. Stoppable: Oh, yes. But he hasn't left since last night.

Kim: Can I check on him?

Mrs. Stoppable: I don't see why not.

(Kim walked inside the house and walked down the hallways until she came across Rons room which was way up in the attic. When she got up, she saw Ron and Rufus lying down on the bed with a bucket of ice cream in their hands.)

Kim: Ron?

Ron: Yo. What's up.

Kim: Ron? Where were you? You missed our date today.

Ron: How do I know you'd even be here? Huh?

Kim: What?

Ron: How do I know you wouldn't be somewhere else? For all I know, you could've just disappeared off the face of the earth!

Kim: Ron! Calm down! What is your problem?

Ron: My problem? MY problem? What is YOUR problem?

Kim: What?

Ron: Bonnie told me all about you Kim! She told me everything about you are gonna be leaving me behind while you go to college!

(Kims mouth fell when she heard Ron mention her leaving.)

Ron: I gotta know. Where is this college you're going to, hmm?

Kim: Um. . . .London?

Ron: OH, how great for you! Now you can visit all the sights, like Big Ben and the Buckingham palace! And you can tell me how crumpets taste! They sound terrible. But what do I know?

Kim: Ron. Take it easy. You're acting crazy.

Ron: I'm not crazy! Crazy is when you try to eat cereal on top of your head! Which, admittedly, I did once, but a bet's a bet. But I'm getting off topic. You kept something from me! That's gotta be like a violation of the boyfriend/girlfriend code or something! Why didn't you tell me?

Kim: I just. . .I didn't want to hurt your feelings.

Ron: Yeah? Well it's a little too late for that!

(Suddenly, the Kimunicator started beeping. Kim pulled it out and Wade showed up on screen.)

Wade: Kim! I've got a trace on the Bebe robots! They're in Tokyo, Japan. I've already contacted Global Justice to give you a ride.

Kim: No problem Wade. Me and Ron will be there ASAP.

Ron: Whoa, whoa, whoa! You and ME? No, no! Not this time!

Kim: What? But Ron. . .

Ron: DAH-AH-AH! This time, you're on your own!

Kim: Ron, please. I'm sorry.

(Ron just ignored Kim as she sadly walked out of Rons room and out of the house where a large aircraft was hovering above. Jim and Tim watched from the car as Kim climbed up the rope into the ship.)

Jim: Well, at least she won't be home for a while.

Tim: You wanna stowaway?

Jim: For sure!

(Ron watched through a window as the Global Justice ship flew off with Kim in it. Ron slumped down in his bed while Rufus tried to console him.)

Ron: Aw, man. Our second fight. **[1]** I wasn't too harsh on her. Was I?

(Rufus merely shrugged as Ron still felt depressed. He laid back on his bed wondering what he should do.)

* * *

**[1]** Their first fight happened in 'Ill-Suited' for those who don't remember.


	5. A Swarm of Bebes

Sorry it took so long. I was having trouble trying to figure out what the characters should say. It was a total nightmare. Hopefully, the next chapter will be easier.

* * *

(Kim flew as fast as she could to Japan, she looked out the window into the ocean sadly thinking about Ron. Driving the aircraft was Global Justice Agent, Will Du who looked at Kim with annoyance.)

Will Du: Is there something wrong?

Kim: What? No. Why do you ask?

Will Du: It is my understanding that you are distracted by something.

Kim: Look, it's nothing, okay?

(Will Du shrugged it off and focused back on driving the plane.)

Will Du: I only asked because your friend is absent this time around.

Kim: He's. . .got other things planned.

Will Du: I'm not dense like your friend. That long pause indicates there is something else troubling you. Not that I care or anything.

(Kim realized she could not win this, and eventually gave up.)

Kim: Me and Ron had a fight. Are you happy now?

Will Du: So, it finally happened. I knew you two weren't compatible.

Kim: Y'know, if you're trying to cheer me up, you are failing miserably at it.

Will Du: I don't recall myself saying I wanted to cheer you up.

(Kim decided it would be pointless to argue with Will Du so she stopped talking and sat slumped in her seat. Meanwhile, hiding in the back, Jim and Tim were listening in on the whole conversation.)

Jim: Anything interesting yet?

Tim: Nope. It's just all this mushy gushy love stuff.

Jim: long until we get there anyway?

Tim: Judging from when we just left and the kind of propulsion system these Global Justice guys use, I'd say only about ten minutes.

Jim: You mean we have ten more minutes of this boring love talk?

Tim: In other words. . .

Jim: We're doomed.

* * *

(Down in the city of Toyko, Japan, The three Bebe robots rampaged trough the streets scaring off the people. The Global Justice jet finally landed and Kim and Will Du stepped out.)

Kim: The Bebes! We've got to stop them. . .

Will Du: Allow me. I've got the proper tools for this.

(Will Du snuck up behind the three Bebes and shot his arm out. From there, three large taser shockwaves shot out from his wrists and struck the Bebes backsides electrocuting them.)

Will Du: This oughta do it.

(However, the three robot women did not seem phased as they rotated their heads directly at the agent with their eyes shining bright red.)

Bebe #1: That is very annoying. Please stop.

(The Bebes grabbed the strings of the tasers and pulled Will Du toward them. The Global Justice agent went flying through the street until he hit his face on the pavement.)

Will Du: Huh. That's. . .peculiar.

(As Will Du passed out, the three robots turned their attention to Kim.)

Bebe #2: Look. That un-hip Possible girl followed us all the way here.

Bebe #3: How pathetic.

Bebe #1: Indeed. Especially since she came in these ridiculous clothes.

Bebe #3: Let's put her out of her sad and infinately unstylish misery.

Bebe #2: Yes. Let's. Ha. Ha-ha. Ha-ha. Ha.

(Kim got ready as the Bebes ran after her at top speed. But before they could get close, the Bebes were pushed back by an electrical barrier. The robots were surprised. But none more than Kim.)

Kim: Huh? I didn't do that.

Tim: You're welcome.

(Kim turned around to see his twin brothers right behind her holding a bizarre looking mechanical box.)

Kim: TWEEBS? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?

Tim: Um, stowing away?

Jim: Duh.

Kim: Back in the jet! NOW!

Jim: Oh, really. Is that how you thank the ones who saved your life?

Kim: Ugh. Fine. You can stay. Just don't get in my way.

Tim: Scouts honor.

(The Bebes stood back up and glared at the three kids.)

Bebe #3: That was so uncalled for.

Bebe #1: Prepare to pay.

(The Bebes ran after Kim again. But Jim and Tim pressed the button on their device again causing the electrical barrier to form and once again push the robots back.)

Kim: What is that thing anyway?

Tim: A cyber molecular repulsion device.

Jim: It repels everything made from metal.

Tim: If it's made of metal.

Jim: It can't touch us.

Kim: Huh. I admit, that is actually pretty handy. Keep doing what you're doing.

(Kim ran back in to fight the robots kicking them every chance she got. The Bebes kept on running up to her to attack, but the Tweebs keep putting up the electrical barrier to keep them from harming their sister.)

Kim: Wow. This is much easy than from the last time I fought you.

Jim: Don't than us.

Tim: With this device, these robots can't touch you.

(Unfortunately, another Bebe robot appeared from right behind the Tweebs and grabbed the machine crushing it in their hands.)

Jim: Oops.

Bebe #4: Cut that out. It is very distracting.

(The new Bebe lifted the two kids up with little effort.)

Kim: Hey! Put them down!

(Kim ran over to save her twin brothers. But at that moment, four more Bebes appeared and surrounded Kim Possible.)

Kim: No way! How are there more of you?

Bebe #5: Wouldn't you like to know.

Kim: Actually, yeah!

Bebe #6: Too bad.

(The Bebes close in on Kim. But suddenly, one of the robots heads is suddenly blown off. The destroyed Bebe fell to the ground defeated. The robots still standing turned an angry glare over to Will Du who held a laser gun in his hands.)

Will Du: End of the line mechanical menace!

Bebe #1: Bebe's number 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, and 9. Go take care of the boy. We'll deal with Kim Possible and her two meddling tweebs.

Kim: HEY! Only I'M allowed to call them that!

(Kim kicked Bebe 1 and 2 away and then punched Bebe 3 in the stomach freeing her brothers.)

Bebe #3: That was incredibly rude.

(The robot closed in for a punch hitting Kim in then face. Before she could finish her off, Will Du fired his laser gun through the Bebe's chest destroying it. As Kim looked around, she saw the two original Bebes carrying one of their destoryed clones away.)

Kim: How are they doing that?

Jim: Doing what?

Kim: They're making more of them somehow. I've got to find out where they are coming from.

Tim: Try the Nakasumi toy company.

Jim: Those guys already have a self-working factory.

Tim: There's probably some kind of advanced mechanism that produces toys by the thousands.

Kim: You don't think it would do that for the Bebe's. Do you.

Jim: One way to fnd out.

(Kims shoes formed into rollerskates as she followed the two Bebes wherever they're going. Jim and Tim meanwhile where left alone as more Bebes attack.)

Bebe #17: You cannot defeat us by yourselves. Conclusion: prepare to be assimilated.

(The Bebes close in only for them to be blasted away by Will Du.)

Will Du: Why did I get stuck with babysitting?

Tim: Shut up and just give us one of your laser gun.

Will Du: This is a Global Justice primary weapon. It is not to be used by toddl. . .

(One of the Bebe bonked Will Du on the head knocking him out. Jim and Tim walked up to him and picked out two laser guns.)

Jim: Thank you.

(As another wave of Bebes showed up, Jim and Tim armed themselves ready to fight.)

* * *

(Meanwhile, Kim followed the Bebes straight to the Nakasumi Toy Factory. However, the main entrance was swarming with more of the robots.)

Kim: That's fine. I never was one to use the front door.

(Sneaking around, Kim fired a grappling hook up the backside of the building and climbed to the roof. Quietly, she snuck into a ventilation shaft and crawled through. Eventually, she made it inside the factory and carefully hid behind one of the machines. She spied the Bebes carrying the broken robot to a machine and then simply throwing her in.)

Kim: What are they doing?

(Suddenly, the machine started spitting out more and more of the Bebe robots.)

Kim: Well, at least I know where they are coming from. But how do I get to it?

(The large piece of machinery in suddenly, moved and the Bebe lifted it above her head.)

Bebe #1: Subject: Kim Possible. We throught you might follow us here.

Kim: So much for the sneaky approach.

Bebe #2: Hold it. You would dare try to harm us. If you do, subject: Nakasumi will be destroyed.

(Kim looks above to see the president of the toy company, Nakasumi and his translator, Miss Kyoko suspended on the ceiling above the Bebe manufacturing machine.)

Bebe #3: Any attempts to destroy us and they will be assimilated.

Kim: And here I thought this was going to be an "original" villain encounter. But nope. It's always hostages, hostages, hostages.

Bebe #1: Enough. Commence destroying pesky teen nemesis now.

(The Bebe run at Kim Possible, who got into her battle stance. However, the Bebe started moving at super fast speed circling around Kim until she is trapped in a vortex. The vortex was slowly sucking all the oxygen out where Kim was thus making it hard for her to breathe.)

Bebe #2: Yes. This is it. The time has come for your undoing Kim Possible.

Bebe #3: Activating evil laugh sequence now. Ha. Ha-ha. Ha-ha. Ha.

(At that moment, Kim fell to the floor almost out of breath. Then, the window suddenly smashed open. The Bebes stopped running around immediately to see the mysterious person fly right into the machine effectively causing it to go haywire.)

Bebe #1: What is this? What is happening?

(Suddenly, the machine spat out a pink naked molerat.)

Kim: R. . .Rufus? Then. . .that means. . . .

(The machine started to shake again as it spat out a teenage boy who was screaming his head off before he fell to the ground right by the Bebes.)

Ron: Ow. Whoa. That was. . .wait a minute. Please tell me I didn't loose my pants again!

(Ron looked down and saw his pants were actually still on him.)

Ron: Oh, wow. That's a first.

Bebe #1: Kim Possibles buffoon boyfriend. You shall pay for coming here uninvited.

Ron: Oh yeah? We'll see about that metal babes! Rufus!

(Rufus crawled into Rons hand. And then like a shuriken, Ron threw Rufus at the rope holding up Nakasumi and Miss Kyoko. With an impressive flip, Ron jumped over the machine and grabbed the two hostages before they fell in. They all landed safely on the ground.)

Ron: Booyah! That's how the Ron man does it!

(Unfortunately, Ron, Rufus, Nakasumi, and Miss Kyoko found themselves in the position of being surrounded by an army of more Bebe robots.)

Ron: Uh. . . . .anyone?

Bebe #76: I call dibs on his skull.

Bebe #48: Very well. I shall use his spine to whack him repetitively.

Ron: Um, stand back. This might be ugly.

(Using his monkey kung fu, Ron kicked and punched away a lot of the robots. But soon, he found himself surrounded again.)

Ron: Uh, you know what? I just realized, I have to. . . . .go get my watch. I accidentally dropped it. In that machine. So if you'll just. . .let me. . . .

Bebe #1: Do we look stupid to you?

Kim: No! But I do!

(The Bebes didn't pay attention as Kim attached the Kimunicator to the machine.)

Kim: Go Wade!

Wade: Right! Uploading virus NOW!

(The Kimuicator started to surge with electricity as did the machine. Eventually, the thing producing the Bebes started smoking and stopped functioning. Before their very eyes, all of the Bebes that came out of the machine started to go all static before collapsing.)

* * *

Jim: How much more of these are there?

Tim: I have no idea!

(Back outside, the Tweebs and Will Du were close to exhaustion as the robot swarm surrounded them.)

Will Du: What is taking Kim so long?

(Suddenly, the Bebes outside started to spark and shake violently until they fell down completely lifeless.)

Will Du: I withdraw my last question.

* * *

(Around her, the lead Bebe watched as her army started to fall right before her.)

Bebe #1: You got lucky again Kim Possible. We will meet again!

(Before anybody could nab her, the robot sprinted out of the factory at blinding speed. All that was left in the factory were Kim, Ron, Rufus, Nakasumi, Miss Kyoko, and the hundreds of unmoving Bebe bodies scattered all over.)

Ron: Boy, I'm sure glad we don't have to clean all this up.

(Ron was suddenly off guard when Kim ran up and hugged him.)

Kim: Ron. I am so sorry.

Ron: About what? The whole moving thing? Meh, I'm over it now.

Kim: No Ron. I should've told you.

Ron: Actually, it was mostly my fault as well. I completely overreacted. And I'm the one who should be sorry. Besides, Wade has hitched me up for a few rides across the world. So if you're ever on a mission, I'll always be there.

Kim: Is that how you got all the way to Japan.

Ron: Yeah.

(Kim hugged Ron again, and Ron hugged back. They were about to close in for a kiss until they realized that Nakasumi and Miss Kyoko were still here.)

Kim: Oh, um. . . .are you two okay?

(Nakasumi whispered into his translators ear.)

Ron: Why is he doing that? We clearly know he can speak English!

Kyoko: Nakasumi-san thanks you for saving us again. We are always in your debt.

Kim: You're welcome.

(Will Du, Jim, and Tim enter the factory as well.)

Jim: Hey Kim! There are dead robots all over the city.

Tim: You totally shut them all down!

Will Du: Yes. I admit, I had my doubts.

Ron: Yeah, well she had some help. Sorry to be tardy for the party.

Jim and Tim: The pary. UH OH!

Kim: What?

Tim: Kim! We gotta go home now!

Kim: What for?

Jim: No time to explain! C'mon!

Will Du: Well, I might as well drop you off in Middleton. It seems you have some "buisness" to attend to.

Kim: I'll say. What's going on?

Ron: I dunno. But it must be big.

(As everybody walked out of the factory to Will Du jet, Yori watched them leave. She looked at Ron with a hint of sorrow in her eyes.)

Yori: Stoppable-san. I hope this isn't the last time I see you.

* * *

(It was sunset in Middleton. Kim, Ron, and the Tweebs arrives at their house just in time.)

Tim: Phew. We made it.

Kim: Made it for what?

Jim: Oh uh, we just realized we left a potato bomb unchecked in our bedroom.

Kim: What? Oh no! Not again!

Ron: Potato bomb?

Kim: Long story. Let's just say that last time it went off, we had to stay at a hotel for a few days.

Ron: Whoa. Harsh.

Kim: Out of my way! I'm going to stop this thing!

(Kim ran to the door as fast as she could.)

Jim: You better hurry. That bomb is about to go off in three. . .

Tim: Two.

Jim and Tim: ONE!

(Kim busted open the doors to her house, and then. . . .)

Everyone: SURPRISE!

(All of her relatives and family jumped out from behind the furniture as balloons and streamers fell from the ceiling.)

Kim: Huh? Wh-what is all of this?

Jim: A surprise party.

Tim: Duh!

Ann: We just wanted to celebrate the day you finally leave for college honey!

James: We even invited all your family members.

Kim: Really?

Nana: Kim?

(Kim turned around to see one family member who she loved very much. She ran up to give her a hug.)

Kim: Nana! You actually came!

Nana: Of course! I wouldn't miss miss my granddaughters going away party.

Larry: Nor would I sis.

(Kim looked around to see her nerdy cousin Larry walking up to him.)

Kim: Oh. Uh, hey Larry.

Larry: Salutations cousin. Good luck on your glorious venture into the world of college education.

Kim: Um, thanks?

(Kim walked past Nana and Larry and up to her western uncle, Slim Possible.)

Slim: Well hey there kiddo. Good to see you again.

Kim: Thanks uncle Slim. Hey uh, by any chance is Joss here.

Joss: Hey Kim!

(Kims younger cousin, Joss Possible ran up to Kim and gave her a huge hug.)

Kim: Aw, good to see you again Joss! And you to uncle Slim.

Slim: Sure thing kiddo.

Joss: We wouldn't want to miss your big day.

Ann: I still can't believe you're growing up so fast.

(Kim mother almost started crying, but Kim ran up and comforted her.)

Kim: Please mom. You know I'll see you again. I've got rides all over the world remember?

Ann: Okay. But just remember to visit us every once in a while, okay?

Kim: I promise.

James: Hey Kimmie-cub, you want to open presents?

Kim: I got presents?

(Kim looked outside her house and saw Ron standing outside.)

Kim: Oh, hold a second.

(Kim ran outside to see her boyfriend.)

Kim: Ron. I. . . . .I don't know what to say.

Ron: Don't worry about me. You said it yourself. You'll always return to visit.

(Rufus crawled up Rons shoulder.)

Ron: You see? Even Rufus knows we'll meet again.

Rufus: Hoo-hoo, right.

Ron: So go back and enjoy your party. I'd come with you, but well I kinda promise my mom I'd babysit Hana for the night.

(Kim and Ron closed in for a kiss.)

Kim: I'll miss you too.

Ron: Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere.

Jame: Kimmie-cub! Are you ready to open presents?

Kim: I gotta go. Bye Ron!

(As Kim ran into the house, Ron was all alone. And yet, he was smiling.)

Ron: See ya 'round.

* * *

(Meanwhile, Agent Will Du entered the secret Global Justice building where a bunch of other agents were sitting in front of the monitors. He then approached the leader if the organization, a woman with an eyepatch named Dr. Director.)

Will Du: I have returned from Tokyo.

Dr. Director: Very well done Will Du. Were there any casualties?

Will Du: Minimal. Is it okay if I turn in for the night.

Dr. Director: Not yet. Unfortunately, we have a more serious matter at hand which we recently discovered.

Will Du: What would that be?

(Dr. Director brought Will Du to the monitors. The pictures show the faces of dozens of villains all of which Kim and Ron have faced.)

Dr. Director: It seems we may need Kim Possible again for this one.


	6. Return to Global Justice

_**1 week later. . .**_

(Smarty Mart! Where smart shoppers shop smart! And it is also the workplace of Middletons Ron Stoppable where he and Rufus were stacking boxes over by the pets section. While at work Ron was feeling a little down as Rufus stood on his shoulder patting him in the back of the neck.)

Ron: I'm fine Rufus. You don't have to do that.

(Rufus looked sympathetically at Rons face.)

Ron: Okay. Maybe I do miss Kim a little. I mean, we haven't called each other in a week. Kimunicator connection's trashed. But Wades fixing it up right now. Plus, he's also suping up Kims car so it can travel at superfast speeds all across the globe. So there's that going for us!

Mr. Barkin: Are you and Possible still dating?

(Ron Stoppables co-worker and former teacher, Mr. Barkin arrived bringing a large box down the aisle.)

Mr. Barkin: I don't know why you're keeping this up. Long distance relationships always end in disaster.

Ron: Yeah? Well this is a sure thing! You'll see!

Mr. Barkin: Feh. That's what Arthur Presdale said when his girlfriend, Tina Miller moved to Montreal.

Ron: Uh. . .okay. Maybe that breakup was a little harsh what with all the yelling, and the crying, and the (ahem) attempted suicides. But my Kim remains true! I know this!

(Rufus ran up Rons head and shouted in agreement.)

Mr. Barkin: Suit yourself. But if anybody sees you jumping off a tall skyscrapper, tell them it's not my fault!

Ron: I'll uh, keep that in mind.

(As Ron and Barkin continued working, a very important person walked in. It was the founder of Smarty Mart, Martin Smarty.)

Mr. Smarty: Stoppable.

Ron: Yes Martin Smarty? Is something wrong?

Mr. Smarty: Quite the contrary Stoppable. In fact, the reason I called is because just been excused from work today.

Ron: Excused? But how. . .Who will takeover my shift?

Mr. Smarty: Not to worry Stoppable. We'll have one of our other employees cover for you. That alright with you Steve?

Mr. Barkin: Huh?

Mr. Smarty: Good! I knew you'd understand. So long Stoppable.

(Ron removed his employee jacket and walked away leaving Barkin to do all the work.)

Mr. Barkin: Man, it's times like this I still wish he was my student. Because then I would give him a long weeks detention!

Mr. Smarty: Excuse me?

Mr. Barkin: Nothing.

Ron: That's weird. Who would want to see me at this time?

(Rufus shrugged not knowing either. A they exited Smarty Mart, they didn't realize that they were being spied upon by an evil villain who remained hidden in one of the shopping carts. The spy spoke into a walkie-talkie.)

Lucre: This is Frugal Lucre. Stoppable has left the premises. Prepare to follow him wherever he goes. He doesn't even suspect a thing. Haha. Hahahaha! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, man I love doing that evil laugh!

* * *

(Meanwhile, all the way in London, Kim walked around the park as she enjoyed all the sights the city had to offer. But eventually, she got tired and sat down on a park bench. Right beside her was an old friend from school who coincidentally appears to be attending Kims college, Justine Flanner.)

Justine: So, how is trying to get a hold of Ron going?

Kim: Not good. Wade says he'll try and fix the problem, but he doesn't know how long it'll take. He says that there is some kind of bug in the system. (sigh) I hope Ron hasn't forgotten me already.

Justine: Statistically impossible. Knowing him, he'd be counting the days until he sees you again. Or so I've read.

Kim: You read romance novels?

Justine: Promise not to tell.

Kim: Lips are sealed. And thanks.

Justine: You're welcome.

Kim: Hey, you wanna go find someplace for lunch?

Justine: Can't. I have a very important presentation to give to the Dean.

Kim: Oh, okay. See ya around.

(As Justine left, Kim was alone again. She slumped down feeling a little depressed. Suddenly, a wad of paper hit her on the head.)

Kim: Hey! Who threw that?

(Kim turned and saw the person who threw the paper to be a ninja who motioned for her to follow him.)

Kim: What does he want?

(Kim stood up and followed the ninja through the park. But unknown to her, she was being spied upon by an old woman who shot a microscopic mechanical disc onto the back of her shirt. The old woman talked into her walkie-talkie.)

Nanny Nane: The tracking chip has been implanted. Send in your best army as fast as possible. We'll find out where she is going soon enough.

* * *

(Kim followed the ninja around the park until they stopped by a large tree.)

Kim: Alright. You better have a good reason for. . .

(A trapdoor suddenly opened up and Kim fell through. She kept falling down until she hit the floor and found herself in a dark room.)

Kim: (groan) Why can't my enemies be more subtle?

Dr. Director: You can lower your guard now Kim Possible.

(The lights turned on as the eyepatch wearing woman stepped up.)

Dr. Director: Welcome back to Global Justice.

(Kim looked around the corner and saw the ninja she had been chasing was actually a robot.)

Kim: Wow. Again with the robots? Couldn't you just send me a text?

Dr. Director: I. . .don't own a cellphone. Embarrassing. I know.

Kim: Okay? So why did you call me here?

Dr. Director: Global Justice is in need of your help once again Kim Possible. Let me explain.

(Dr. Director and Kim walked into the massive control room for the super secret organization.)

Agent #1: Dr. Director! The other visitor has arrived.

Dr. Director: Excellent work. Kim. I think we have a pleasant surprise for you.

Kim: Surprise?

(Kim's jaw dropped when her boyfriend entered the room.)

Ron: Are you sure there aren't any nacos around here? Because I could use some serious snackage right about n. . .

(Ron stopped when she saw Kim right there.)

Kim: RON!

Ron: KP!

(The two ran up to each other and hugged. Rufus hugged joined the hug as well. But their reunion was interrupted when Dr. Director stepped up again.)

Dr. Director: As I was about to explain to the two of you, there is a crucial mission that requires both of your services.

Kim: Right. So what is it?

Dr. Director: Do you remember your last encounter with your arch nemeses, Dr. Drakken and Shego?

Ron: Yeah. We totally kicked their butts.

Dr. Director: Yes. Well it would seem that your victory had proven a bit more. . .permanent than you might have guessed.

Kim: What do you mean?

Dr. Director: After a thorough examination of the premises, we have discovered there was no escape route for Drakken and Shego to escape through as the lair collapsed upon them. Though this is unconfirmed, many of our recruits have called off the search. It seems that your arch enemies, Dr. Drakken and Shego. . .have perished in the explosion.

(Kim, Ron, and Rufus were shocked by this bit of news.)

Kim: You mean. . .they are dead?

Ron: Wow. I never realized how empty our lives were without an arch foe.

Dr. Director: We don't know for sure if they are gone forever. For all we know, they could just be hiding out as part of their big plan.

Kim: What big plan.

Dr. Director: Well Kim, after you (ahem) "dispatched" Drakken and Shego, it would seem that a whole new alliance of evil had been formed. One they call the Organization I believe.

Kim: Is this where we come in?

Dr. Director: Since most of these villains are ones who you have encountered in the past, I figure you'd know how to deal with them better.

Kim: What kinds of villains are in this group.

Dr. Director: To name them all would take up to much of our time. So here is a list.

(Dr. Director hands Kim and Ron a large sheet of paper.)

Ron: Whoa. Duff Kiligan, Monkey Fist, the Bebes, DNAmy, Camille Leon, Gill, and the list goes on!

Kim: But these are ALL villains we've faced. How did they find each other?

Dr. Director: There are many theories. One would be that Drakken formed this alliance before his untimely death and that when he was gone, they would make their move. Another would be that they contacted each other on evil internet chat rooms and probably left Drakken out of the alliance.

Kim: Well however they formed, I don't think we need to know what their ultimate goal is.

Dr. Director: To do away with you? You're only half right. We didn't know this until recently Kim, but it seems the Organization has another goal in mind.

Ron: Another goal? What's that?

Dr. Director: That is not fully explored yet. Fortunately, one of our agents have captured a member of the Organization for interrogation. Isn't that right, Sheldon?

Gemini: I told you not to call me that, BETTY!

(In the far corner, one of Global Justices arch foes, Gemini remains locked up in a very small jail cell.)

Gemini: And I am not telling you anything! Bring on your worst torture devices if need be! You won't make me talk!

Dr. Director: That's okay. I'll give you two more days. Then well see if you're ready to speak.

(As Gemini banged against the cell door, Dr. Director returned her attention to Kim and Ron.)

Dr. Director: Don't worry. He always does.

Gemini: I DO NOT!

Kim: Okay. So, do we have a special task to do?

Dr. Director: Yes. We're going to send them a message of our own. We've contacted of heroes from across the globe warning them of this possible threat. Team Impossible, Team Go, the Canadian Spy Agency. All of them have been made aware and have their own missions to attend to.

Ron: Booyah! Who are we fighting.

Dr. Director: Your task is to take down of of the Organizations two main leaders. The mad golfer, Duff Kiligan.

Ron: Kiligan, eh? No problem. We'll just pay him a visit to his hideout. I'm sure he won't mind us stopping by.

Dr. Director: Bad news I'm afraid. We've tried locating his hideout. But it seemed to have disappeared off the face of the earth. Pinpointing the new location of his base has proven to be quite a challenge.

Kim: Well how are we going to stop Kiligan if we don't know where he is?

Dr. Director: There are a few members who might know where Kiligans base is. DNAmy, who has set up shop in the Himalayas. And Gill who is currently staying at an old summer camp.

Ron: Camp Wannaweep? We're going back there?

Dr. Director: Nope. YOU are going back there. Since you and he are more "familiar" with each other, I figure you have the most experience beating him.

Kim: Wait. What about me?

Dr. Director: You will be headed for the Himalayas to get the truth out of DNAmy.

Kim: You mean, me and Ron have to. . .split up?

Ron: AW, c'mon! We just got back together after a whole week of no contact!

Dr. Director: Rest assured, this is only a temporary separation. Once you've found out where Duff Kiligans base is, you shall rendezvous there. Then you two can spend as much time together as you wish.

Ron: I'm sorry, but is it too late to switch? Can't I handle the animal lady and KP fight Gill? It's just a suggestion.

(The entire room suddenly started to shake. As agents scrambled to find out what the problem was.)

Dr. Director: There is an intruder present!

Gemini: Finally. It's about time!

Kim: What? Who's coming?

(The doors flew open and the agents surrounded the intruder on all sides. The villain was one who Kim and Ron had not faced in a while.)

Adrena Lyn: Hello Kim! Remember me?

Kim: How could I forget?

Dr. Director: How did you find out secret headquarters?

Adrena Lyn: Why don't you ask Kim Possible!

Kim: What?

Ron: Hey Kim. What's that on the back of your shirt.

(Kim reach behind and grabbed the tracking chip which was implanted on her a while back.)

Kim: Whoops.

Adrena Lyn: Boys! Keep them busy while I go attend to some buisness!

(From behind Adrena Lyn, and entire army of grunts ran in wearing red jumpsuits and wielding large metal staffs with electricity surging at bot ends. Kim, Ron, Dr. Director, and the other Global Justice agents fought off the grunts with their moves. Meanwhile, Adrena Lyn snuck right over to Geminis cell and broke the lock allowing him to walk out.)

Gemini: What took you so long?

Adrena Lyn: Just waiting for the right moment. Plus, there was some debate about who should rescue you. You got lucky you didn't spill anything to these guys. I heard how easily these guys make you talk.

Gemini: Let it go already!

Dr. Director: HEY! Stop you two!

(Dr. Director, Kim, and Ron ran over to the two villains and try to tackle them.)

Gemini: Sorry. But we have other things to occupy our time.

(Gemini raised his mechanical hand and armed a large missile at them. The three ducked to avoid the missiles attack. But smoke suddenly engulfed the area. When everyone looked around. Gemini, Adrena Lyn, and the grunts were gone without a trace.)

Dr. Director: Rats. We were this close to making him talk too.

(As the Global Justice leader tidied herself up, she returned to Kim and Ron and talked to them.)

Dr. Director: Circumstances aside, can I trust you to complete this mission?

(Kim and Ron looked at each other. They were about to separate again to batte their respective enemies. Kim kissed Ron on the cheek.)

Kim: We won't be separated for long. I promise.

Ron: I promise too.

(Rufus hopped on Rons shoulder.)

Ron: Come on Rufus. Let's go kick us some fish tail!

Rufus: Huh?

Ron: I can't believe I just said that!

Dr. Director: The agnecy will be in your debt you two. Our top agents will drive you to your destinations. Good luck.

(Kim and Ron walked out the doors and off to their rides. As they two teen left, Dr. Director looked at all of the Global Justice agents.)

Dr. Director: Alright everyone! It time to relocate our headquarters! Again!

(The agents groaned and kicked the dirt in frustration as they prepared to move.)


	7. Cuddle Buddy Crime Time

(A large plane flew over the Himalayas and Kim jumped out skydiving to the bottom. A snowboard formed underneath her feet and she landed right on the slop of a mountain sliding to the bottom. When she stopped on a flat ledge, Kim surveyed the land.)

Kim: Now to find out where DNAmy is hiding. I hope Wade will help with this.

(Kim pulled out the Kimunicator. But it was still static.)

Kim: Gah! What is the stinking sitch here?

(At that moment, Kim heard a loud roar somewhere in the distance.)

Kim: Well, now I know where she is.

(Using her snowboard, Kim slid across the mountains and over to where the loud roar originated from. Soon, the loud roaring got closer and closer.)

Kim: Wherever she is, she certainly doesn't know how to keep a secret.

(Kim snuck along the ridge of the mountain thinking the door to DNAmys lair is just around the corner. Finally, she made it to the other side.)

Kim: Ah-HA! Huh?

(Kim was surprised not to find the entrance to the villains lair. But instead, she found a small black box which was making all the roaring noises.)

Kim: A tape recording? Huh. I never pictured her as the deceptive type.

(A trapdoor suddenly opened up underneath and Kim fell right through. When she landed, she found herself inside the lab of her twisted nemesis who was standing over by a table mixing some test tubes.)

DNAmy: Oh, I am just full of surprises Kim Possible!

Kim: Well the jig is up now! Tell me where to find Duff Kiligan and I'll let you off easy!

DNAmy: What makes you think I know where he is?

Kim: You don't know?

DNAmy: Nope. But there is someone who does. That nice fishboy who has a vendetta against your boyfriend.

Kim: Gill? I didn't think. . .

DNAmy: Always the one person you least suspect.

Kim: I guess so. Well if you can't help me, then I'm going to go find Ron.

DNAmy: NOT SO FAST! I didn't set this whole thing up for no reason! That tracking device implanted on you while you were at the Global Justice HQ was also eavesdropping on you conversation. It gave me all the information I needed to find out who I would be going up against. I set this whole trap up for you! And even right now, your precious boyfriend and his adorable mole rat shall too fall into the same trap!

Kim: Not if I can do anything about it!

DNAmy: And you can't! CUDDLE BUDDIES, ATTACK!

(From all sides, an entire army of mutated animals rushed in and charged the teen hero. Kim jump over a tortoise/rabbit hybrid and kicked a gorilla/lizard in the lower jaw. Suddenly, a rhino/hamster came charging at her. Kim jumped away in time only to be tied up in the coils of a snake/cat hybrid.)

DNAmy: Oh, aren't they just the sweetest?

(The snake/cat hissed a sickening sound right into Kims ear.)

Kim: You really want me to answer that?

DNAmy: And they are just the beginning! Imagine a world where I can morph every know species in the world into a Cuddle Buddy! Pandaroo! Porcupenguin! Hippoplatypus! (sniff) It brings me tears of joy just envisioning it.

Kim: Those aren't the only tears you'll be crying in a minute.

DNAmy: Hmph. Such a troublesome girl. But seeing as how I'm such a nice geneticist, would you like a nice glass of delicious apple juice before you meet your demise?

Kim: (sigh) Might as well.

(DNAmy runs into the kitchen and comes out with a tall glass of apple juice.)

DNAmy: Here you go.

Kim: Thanks.

(Kim smirked as she took the glass and splashed the juice right into the snake/cats eyes.)

DNAmy: GAH! My Kittyconda!

(Disoriented, the snake/cat released its grip on Kim giving her time to escape down the hall.)

DNAmy: OOOOH! That little missy is really starting to twist my knickers! CUDDLE BUDDIES, GET THAT MEANIE!

(Roars, squeals, and squaks sounded off in the lab as the mutated breed of live Cuddle Buddies stampeded down the hallway chasing after Kim. Kim ran down the halls looking for somewhere to hide as she heard the thundering footsteps coming her way.)

Kim: I wonder if Wade would know what to do here.

(Kim made another grab for the Kimunicator trying to contact Wade again. But it was still static.)

Kim: Ugh. I will kill whoever jammed our frequency!

(When the beasts came closer, Kim desperately looked for a way out. Luckily, she found a closet door to hide in. She ran inside and shut the door. She remained quiet as she heard the beast running right past her. As soon as she was sure they were gone, she stepped out.)

Kim: I wish there was time to stop this crazy scheme, but Ron may need my help. I gotta get out of this place.

(Kim walked down the hall looking for an exit. Just then, she found a door with that had noises coming out of it. Silently, Kim looked through the crack in the door and saw a Bebe robot standing in front of a large monitor.)

Kim: What is she doing here?

(Suddenly, Duff Kiligan showed up on the monitor and contacted the Bebe.)

Kim: Kiligan? What does he want.

Duff Kiligan: Bebe #10! Have you been working hard to jam that techno boys connections to the Possible lass?

Bebe #10: Yes loyal golfing Scotsmaster.

Kim: Techno boy? Wade? Wait. They've been. . .

Duff Kiligan: Good. Now make sure those connections stay jammed! Once Possible is unable to contact her friend, she'll be on the brink of defeat. So doon't screw this up!

(The monitors turned off leaving the Bebe robot to work on the machines alone.)

Bebe #10: Simple-minded Possible. What I wouldnt give to see the look on her unfashionable face.

Kim: Oh, you wouldn't. Because I can assure you, I am very angry!

(A red laser zipped right through the Bebe robots head before she fell down destroyed. Kim stepped up and kicked the Bebe across the floor.)

Kim: I couldn't talk to Ron because of you? Of all the sick villains I've faced, you hands down are the worst!

(Kim looked at the monitors and wondered how to work them. Eventually, she settled on just pushing some buttons hoping for something to happen.)

Kim: I hope this works.

(Kim grabbed her Kimunicator again and tried one last call for her friend.)

Kim: Wade. Please pick up. Please.

(Right then and there, the static went away to show Wade at his desk.)

Wade: Huh? Kim? Is that you?

Kim: WADE! Oh, I never thought I'd miss seeing you this much!

Wade: How did you fix the connection?

Kim: It was the Bebes and Duff Kiligan. They were jamming our frequency so we couldn't see each other.

Wade: Where are you now.

Kim: I'm at the Himalayas in the lair of DNAmy. It's a long story and I wish there was time to explain. But first I got to get out of here.

(The ground started to shake and crumble as a large scaley monster rose up from the floor. And DNAmy was riding on top.)

DNAmy: Now look what you've gone and done! You are not worthy of forgiveness!

Kim: Um, excuse me. Your 50 foot dino thing was the one who dug up the floor.

(The door began banging until it fell down and creatures stormed in. Kim was left with no place to go surrounded on all sides. With nowhere to go, Kim called Wade on the Kimunicator.)

Kim: Wade? I got a serious sitch here!

Wade: What kind of sitch?

Kim: Try an army of mutated crossbred animals.

Wade: Mutated, huh? I bet this also means their senses are hightened during the mutation process?

Kim: Wade! A little faster please!

Wade: Okay, okay! Aim me at the controls! Quick!

Kim: Not sure where this will lead, but heck! I'm willing to try anything!

(Kim pointed the Kimunicator at the computers and a small laser zapped into them. However, nothing seemed to be happening.)

Kim: Wade? What was the point of that?

Wade: Wait for it. And. . . .NOW!

(As Wade pushed the button in his room, the mutated animals started howling and screeching as if they were in pain.)

Wade: Yes! That bug I've uploaded into the monitor have released a silent ringing which while we can't hear it, is piercing and painful for animals.

Kim: Like a dog whistle.

Wade: Right.

Kim: It is so good to have you back Wade.

(As the animals started to be affected by the noise, they began rampaging and breaking everything in the lab.)

DNAmy: GAH! Uh, calm down my darlings. Oh, I know. Maybe a little song may soothe your nerves. Oh, quit playing games with my head! I'm a tool but I'm not a toy-oy-oy-oy!

(But soon, the large dino thing that DNAmy was riding on became affected by the noise and he stumbled backward crushing the villainess under its large weight. Kim saw that opportunity and ran back into the hallway.)

Kim: Alright Wade! How do I get out of here?

Wade: Take a right and then move twenty-five feet from there!

(Kim did as Wade instructed. As she ran down, she found a door with a big sign saying 'EXIT' on the front.)

Kim: Oh, duh.

(Kim walked through the door and was back outside in the snowy Himalayas.)

Kim: Well, it looks like DNAmy won't be bothering anybody else for a while.

Wade: Oh, Kim. Speaking of which, you got a call from Global Justice. I'll just put you through.

(Wade disappeared and Dr. Director appeared on screen.)

Dr. Director: Kim Possible. Have you found out the location of Kiligans lair?

Kim: No. She was no help at all.

Dr. Director: I see. In that case, our only hope of finding his island is up to Ron.

* * *

Next time, Ron returns to Camp Wannaweep. Will he get the truth out of Gill? Stay tuned.


	8. Little Camp of Horrors

(For of over the dense forests of America, another GJ plane flew right over with Ron riding in it. Flying the plane however was Joe of the Canadian Spy Agency.)

Joe: We are headed in to Camp Wannaweep. Are you ready Stoppable?

(However, Ron was shaking in his seat in fetal position with a freaked out look on his face.)

Ron: Do I have a choice.

(Rufus climbed on his head telling his owner to suck it up.)

Ron: You know what? You're right. I've been there many times before, and I still came out alive! So what makes this visit any different? I'm going to go down there and show Gill who's boss! And nothing is going to scare today!

(Suddenly, the plane started to shake violently.)

Ron: GAH! WHAT WAS THAT?

Joe: We've been hit! Hang on. I'll try and get us out of here.

Ron: Look!

(From outside, an entire barrage of green slimeballs shot upward. One of the slimeballs managed to his the front covering the window so Joe can't see a thing.)

Joe: Hang on! We're about to crash!

Ron: AAAUUGGH!

(The plane fell inot the forest and then everything turned black.)

* * *

(Ron opened his eyes to find himself in the midst of the plane crash.)

Ron: Ugh. How did we survive that Rufus?

(Ron looked around and saw that Rufus was gone.)

Ron: Rufus? Buddy? C'mon! Don't do this to me! RUFUS!

(Ron uncovered all of the debris until he found his mole rat friend underneath.)

Ron: Rufus! Are you okay?

(Rufus gave Ron a thumbs up.)

Ron: Good. Now we gotta find Joe. Wherever he is.

(Rufus and Ron search around. Rufus then finds a piece of orange fabric and hands it to Ron.)

Ron: Hey. That looks like a piece of Joes spy agency suit. But that means, oh no! He's. . .he's. . . .HE'S RUNNING AROUND THE FOREST NAKED!

(Rufus gave Ron an annoyed look.)

Ron: Oh, right. Or he could just be in trouble. But where are we gonna find him?

(Without warning, both Ron and Rufus were shot by a large mound of slime and stuck to it.)

Ron: AUGH! EW! OH, THAT IS SICK AND WRONG!

(While the two struggled to escape, Gill walked out from the trees and presented his scaley swamp monster form.)

Gill: Well what do you know? I'm surprised you came all this way just to see me.

Ron: Well I didn't have a choice. So if you could tell me where Kiligan is at, that would be just. . .

Gill: HA! You wish squeeb! I have other plans in mind for you and your little rat friend!

Ron: Like?

Gill: Like throwing you into a pit of highly radioactive sludge!

Ron: Um, okay. Quick question. How is that going to turn in your favor. Last time, I transformed into a giant beaver, remember?

Gill: Oh, no. Not that kind of sludge.

* * *

Gill: THIS KIND OF SLUDGE!

(Gill is now currently holding Ron right over a large pit of toxic sludge which is an intense green color.)

Gill: Once I drop you in there, your flesh will burn away and your bones will dissolve! I will have you finally beat, and no one will be the wiser!

Ron: Uh, Gill? Don't I get one last request?

Gill: Hmm. Let me think um. . . .NO!

(Gill lifted Ron high in the air.)

Gill: SAY GOOD-BYE SQUEEB!

(And with that, Gill threw Ron down the pit of toxic sludge and watched him plummet. As he fell, Ron heard an ominous voice in his head.)

Sensei: Stoppable san. Can you hear me?

Ron: Sensei?

Sensei: It is not your time yet. You still have one more purpose to fulfill.

Ron: Huh? What's that supposed to. . .

Sensei: It is not your time yet. It is not your time yet. It is not your time yet.

(Ron screamed as he fell right in the toxic sludge with a splash. Gill saw this and laughed victoriously.)

Gill: It had been nice knowing you Ron. It's just too bad it had to end like this. You and I would've made a great team.

(Gill walked away from the toxic pit laughing. But as he left, a blue light shone in the green sludge. Then is exploded as Ron and Rufus rose up glowing in the light and floated up to the edge. As soon as Ron was out of the pit, the blue aura disappeared and Ron and Rufus were both unharmed.)

Ron: It's not my time yet? What does that mean little guy?

Rufus: Hmm. Iduno.

Ron: Right. Let's got kick some fish tail! Gah! I can't believe I said it again!

(Ron and Rufus ran down the forest and around the lake searching for their enemies.)

* * *

(In an abandoned cabin by the lake, Gill was talking with another villain who Ron had known back at the Yamanouchi School.)

Gill: Man, you should've seen him. The squeeb barely put up a fight. This is one moment I'll remember for the rest of my life.

Fukushima: Couldn't you have waited for me to show up before you did away with the outsider?

Gill: No way! That would've given him plenty of time to think of a way to escape!

Fukushima: How could he escape if he was trapped in your slime?

Gill: Well he. . .GRRR! Just shut up! The point is, Ron is no longer an annoyance to us. Which means this is our chance to rule the world.

Fukushima: Are you sure you made sure he was destroyed?

Gill: I threw him into a toxic death pit of radioactive sludge! I saw him splash into the sludge with my own eyes! You tell me how Ron would be able to somehow survive that!

Fukushima: I heard from Monkey Fist that Ron had gained mystical monkey power which allowed him to become incredibly agile.

Gill: A bunch of flips and kicks won't ever bring him back from where I sent him.

(But unknown to both of them, Ron was watching them through the cabin window.)

Ron: Fukushima? I guess it only makes sense. Huh?

(Ron looked around the corner and saw a small laptop in the far corner.)

Ron: Say, that looks like it might help. Rufus.

(Rufus stood up awaiting his assignment.)

Ron: I need you to sneak in there and search their laptop. Try and find out if Duff Kiligans location is on there!

Rufus: Hoo! Aye aye!

(Rufus slipped inside the cabin through a tiny hole. Carefully, he made his way to the laptop without being spotted by Gill or Fukushima. As soon as he made it, he opened up the laptop and quietly typed on it. However, Rufus didn't count on the volume being turned on as it made a loud beeping noise.)

Fukushima: What?

Gill: HEY!

(Gill turned around and smashed Rufus against the wall with a slime ball. Seeing his pet in trouble, Ron jumped through the window and got into a karate stance.)

Gill: SQUEEB?

Fukushima: OUTSIDER!

Gill: You! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD! I SAW YOU!

Fukushima: Be careful! What if he came back as a zombie?

Gill: Get real! Even a zombie wouldn't be this brain dead!

Ron: Hey! I have ears you know!

Gill: I know. I am gonna rip them off of ya!

(Gill pounced on Ron. But with a powerful kick to the jaw, the creature was sent backward against the wall.)

Fukushima: Here. Let me show you how it is done!

(Fukushima stepped up and challenged Ron.)

Ron: So, Fukushima. How's it been since we last met.

Fukushima: The usual. I've been training for months learning to counter your style of martial arts so that I may have my revenge.

Ron: Most people just have hobbies.

(Fukushima jumped up to deliver and aerial kick. But Ron grabbed his foot and twirled him away. Only for Fukushima to karate chop him on the side of the neck and then punch him in the chest blasting him outside. As Ron got up, Fukushima ran out now holding two sais. Before he could impale him, Ron grabbed his opponents wrists and then flipped him around throwing him into a tree.)

Ron: Ha-ha! Who is the big man now?

(Ron was once again distracted as Gill shot another ball of slime at him sticking him to another tree.)

Gill: That's would be me Squeeb!

Ron: Um, perhaps you didn't hear me. I said big MAN. You're a. . .a scaley, monstrous swamp mutant.

Gill: Sticks and stones.

Ron: No, really. You are.

Gill: Enough talk! Let's just end this now!

Fukushima: I'm way ahead of you.

(Fukushima joined Gills side holding the two sais in both hands as they closed in on Ron.)

Fukushima: It's time to die outsider!

(The two villains got ready to slay Ron on the spot until the blue aura showed up around Ron again.)

Ron: No. It's not my time yet.

(Gill and Fukushima didn't stand a chance as the blue aura exploded around Rons body freeing him from the slime and blowing them ten feet away.)

Gill: What? What kind of trick is this?

Fukushima: The mystical monkey power! It's even power powerful than I had imagined!

Ron: And it gets even better!

(The blue aura shone on Ron brighter and brighter until it formed into the shape of a giant screeching monkey which loomed over the two villains.)

Ron: Talk! Where is Kiligan!

(The monkey auras deafening screech was so loud that Gill and Fukushima couldn't take it anymore.)

Gill: STOP! STOP! HIS ISLAND IS IN THE CENTER OF THE BERMUDA TRIANGLE! BUT I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING BEYOND THAT, I SWEAR! JUST STOP THAT STUPID NOISE!

(The screeching stopped as the blue aura disappeared and Ron was back to his normal self.)

Ron: Hey, thanks! Nice meeting you two again.

(Ron walked away leaving Gill and Fukushima behind.)

Gill: Hold it squeeb! What makes you think we're going to let you leave?

(The two villains ran behind Ron and prepared to jump him.)

* * *

(Back inside the cabin, Rufus was struggling to break free of the sticky slime. Just then, Ron stepped in looking beat up, but still healthy.)

Ron: Don't worry Rufus. I'll get you out of there.

(Ron pulled the slime away freeing his pet.)

Ron: Now let's hope that slime stuff doesn't turn you into some kind of naked mole mutant. Otherwise, how else am I gonna fit you in my pocket?

(Suddenly, something in Rons pocket started beeping. Ron pulled out a Kimunicator and Kims face showed up on it.)

Kim: Ron! Are you there?

Ron: KP! It's you!

Kim: Yes! The Kimmunicator connections are fixed. Did you find out what we need.

Ron: Sure did! Kiligans island is in the Bermuda Triangle.

Kim: Okay. I'll have Wade send me a ride. I'll meet you there.

Ron: Same here!

(Ron hung up. But then he realized something.)

Ron: Wait a minute. Aw man, that's right! The plane crashed! We're stuck at Camp Wannaweep!

(Ron cowered in a corner.)

Ron: I knew this would happen someday. It won't be long now before the giant swamrs of mosquitos arrive.

(A loud noise could then be heard from outside.)

Ron: GAH! THEY'RE ALREADY HERE!

(But when Rufus looked out the window, there were no mosquitos. When Ron looked outside as well, he could see Joe driving a small hovercar by the cabin.)

Joe: Ron! Get it now! I'll take you to the island.

Ron: Joe! But wait. Where did you go all this time?

Joe: I had to find my old headquarters which happened to be based here. I thought you could handle the hostiles on your own.

Ron: Well, yeah. That makes sense.

Joe: Get in. Just tell me where to go and I'll drop you off.

(Ron and Rufus hopped into the hovercar driven by Joe. As they flew off, Gill and Fukushima were lying on the ground completely beaten up.)

Fukushima: I warned you about the mystical monkey power.

Gill: Shut up!

* * *

Next up: the big showdown against Duff Kiligan!


	9. Showdown on the Green

(On a small island surrounded by fog, the castle of mad golfer, Duff Kiligan rose high above. Inside, Kiligan just recieved the news that his arch foes were on their way here from Gill.)

Duff Kiligan: So, they're on to us, eh? Bah, let them come. If it's a war they want, then it's an all out war they're goin' ta get! HANK!

(Running into the main room of the castle was a scrawny man by the name of Hank Perkins.)

Hank: What can I do you for Kiligan?

Duff Kiligan: I'm gearin' up for an all out war!

Hank: Say no more. I happen to have an academic degree for evil battlefield strategies. And I just finished reading Sun Tzu's, "The Art of War". So with minimal effort, I should help you build up a warzone that even Napoleon Bonaparte wishes he could organized.

Duff Kiligan: Aye. That is impressive. But how do I know you can build up this battlefield before Kim Possible gets here?

Hank: Oh, don't worry. I already have.

(From outside, and entire army of Bebe robots and giant turrets surround the golf course island.)

Duff Kiligan: ACH! You've bin touching ma stuff?

Hank: Well the thing is I kinda went thumbing through your files and I found these blueprints for a deadly warzone that never went into construction. So me and the other "boys" set this up as a surprise to you.

Duff Kiligan: Really? You doin all that fer me?

Hank: Yesiree-bob. I'm hear to please.

Duff Kiligan: Heh-heh! Nice! But just ta be on the safe side, get all of the other allies in line for when they come!

Hank: Anything you say sir.

(Hank ran out the door as Kiligan awaited his big battle.)

* * *

(Kims plane flew ahead as she paraglided toward the island. Her landing got a little shaky as she couldn't see a thing through the fog and landed on a nearby ledge.)

Kim: Whew. That was close. This fog is so thick. I hope Ron doesn't have too much trouble trying to get here.

(And as if on cue, Kim heard the noise of screaming from Ron. Kim ran over worrying, and then found Ron lying face first on the grassy ground with his parachute caught on a pointy rock.)

Ron: Oog. I didn't think fog could be so. . .foggy.

(Kim helped Ron of the ground getting him prepared.)

Kim: It's good to be working together again.

Ron: Same here. You wanna go to Bueno Nacho after this?

Kim: I'd love to.

(Kim and Ron surveyed the island. But because of the fog, no one can see anything.)

Ron: You gotta flashlight?

Kim: I think so.

(Kim pulled out a flashlight and shone it into the fog.)

Kim: It doesn't seem to be helping us any.

Ron: Ah, well. What's the worst that can happen?

(Rufus suddenly stopped Ron just in time to avoid walking into a sandtrap which was really full of quicksand.)

Ron: Oh, right. Thanks little guy.

(Ron turned and stood away from the quicksand.)

Ron: Ha! What do you say about that?

(The ground exploded beneath Rons feet blasting him back to Kim.)

Ron: It's official. The world is out to get me.

(As the fog finally started to clear, a couple of turrets and an entire army of Bebes stood in front of the castle.)

Kim: Looks like we're waking into a full scale war. Are you ready for this Ron?

Ron: Define ready.

(The Bebe ran down the green golf field incredibly fast circling around Kim and Ron. As the Bebes attacked, Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator and pressed a button.)

Kim: Ron. Cover your ears.

Ron: Why?

(Without warning, a high-pitched ringing sounded off of the device. The Bebes stopped and began to shake violently. The loud noise was making them immobalized.)

Kim: Come on! We can run right past them!

Ron: What?

Kim: I said let's go!

Ron: Where's a goat?

(Losing patience, Kim grabbed Rons arm and pulled him with her. As more Bebe robots tried to seize them, the loud ultra sonic frequency froze them dead in their tracks. The frequency also seemed to be jamming the turrets. Kim and Ron arrived at the drawbridge near Kiligans castle.)

Ron: Okay. So are we in the clear?

Kim: Not likely. Heads up!

(But it was too late. A large ball of slime launched at the duo and knocked the Kimmunicator out of Kims hands shattering it. With the frequency gone, the Bebes returned to normal and the turrets were back online and prepared to open fire on them with the Bebes charging right at them.)

Kim: Okay, new plan. Run like crazy!

Ron: Y'know, it's funny. I was about to suggest the same thing. WHOA!

(Kim and Ron ran like crazy through the golf course avoid the missile strikes of the turrets. When a couple of Bebes got in the way, Kim ducked in time. The turret fired and missed Kim annihilating the Bebes. Ron was having similar problems avoiding the missile turrets and then falling right into the arms of the Bebes.)

Ron: Um, excuse me. But you got something on your face. MY FOOT!

(Ron kicked one of the robots square in the jaw. But right when he kicked her, Ron felt an incredible pain right there on his foot.)

Ron: Oww! Man. My monkey powers just come and go, don't they.

(Fortunately, Kim was there to save Ron just in time as another rogue missile turret hit the Bebes. Duff Kiligan was watching this from on top of his castle with disatisfaction.)

Duff Kilgan: Hank! Yer battle strategy isn't WORKING!

Hank: Um, uh don't you worry there K-k-Kiligan. I have a back up plan.

(Back outside, Kim and Ron were getting a little exhausted dodging the missile turrets. Most of the Bebe robots were destroyed save for three who are still active.)

Ron: This is crazy! Don't these robots ever stop to take a break?

Kim: Hang on! I'm gonna try something!

(While Ron was defending himself against the Bebes, Kim ran over to one of the turrets a stood in front of it.)

Kim: Hey! Over here!

(One of the turrets locked onto Kim and fired. The shot missed her but destroyed the turret she was in front of. Ron saw this and tried doing the same thing with the other turrets destroying two of them. The three Bebes were not amused and decided to close in on the teens while the remaining turret locked on.)

Kim: Hang on. This might be close.

(Kim and Ron climbed up the last turret and looked into the cannon. As the three Bebes climbed up after them, the turret fired a shot upward. By this time, the Bebes were on top with Kim and Ron ready to finish them. Suddenly, the last turret shot started to come falling down.)

Kim: JUMP!

(Kim and Ron jumped off just in time as the blast fell down and destroyed the turret and the Bebes with it.)

Ron: Booyah! Who's laughing now?

(A slime ball suddenly struck Ron knocking him to the ground. Kim looked and saw five of their arch enemies standing right outside Kiligans castle. Gill, Jackal, DNAmy (now as Gorilla Fist), and the Knights of Rodigan ran up to Kim ready for battle.)

Gill: That would be us!

Kim: Four against one. You guys do not make it easy for me, do you.

Hank: Nope. I guess not.

(Hank Perkins stood out in the crowd commanding the rogues gallery.)

Hank: Okay folks. Keep it clean, unless it can't be helped.

Gorilla Fist: Gladly.

(Gorilla Fist pounced with her sword unsheathed and sliced at the teen hero. She was backed up by the two knights who held their weapons high in the air firing dark energy. Jackal assisted them shooting lightning from his eyes. Kim could not dodge the shots forever and was slowly growing exhausted. Eventually, she crashed right into Gill who was camouflaged into the grass. When he turned visible again, he swatted Kim away into the ground.)

Gill: Hey squeeb! I hope your watching this!

Ron: You get your hands off of her, or I'll. . .

Joe: No need son. We've got it covered.

(Suddenly, flying down from the fog in a hovercar was Joe. And following him were other agents wearing the same jumpsuits he was wearing.)

Joe: The Canadian Spy Agency is ready to assist.

Ron: Wow. You guys are so toast!

Gill: As if! It'll take a lot more than some secret agent janitor to stop us!

Joe: Oh, there's more where that came from. The rest is up here.

(Also emerging from the sky is an entire fleet of ships with the symbols "GJ" painted on the sides.)

Kim: Global Justice. Now you are toast.

Gorilla Fist: NOT AS LONG AS WE'RE STILL STANDING!

(The five villains ran charging into the field as did the Global Justice and Canadian agents. Joe freed Ron from his slime trap and Kim ran up to him.)

Joe: Sorry it took so long.

Kim: No big. How can anyone find their way through all of this fog?

Ron: I know, right?

Joe: We'll hold off those jokers. You go find Kiligan.

Kim: Sure thing.

(Kim and Ron ran to the castle while everybody else fought Kiligans army of evil.)

* * *

(Duff Kiligan looked outside on the battlefield not happy with the events that are unfolding.)

Duff Kiligan: Grrr! So that's how they want ta play it, eh? Well let's up the ante now, shall we?

(Kiligan pulled a switch. And from outside, more turrets popped out of the ground firing in all directions.)

Duff Kiligan: I'd like to see them get ta me now!

Kim: You rang?

(Kim and Ron entered Kiligans chamber through the door catching him by surprise.)

Duff Kiligan: Yer either really lucky or really stupid ta come here!

Ron: Don't get your dress in a knot dude.

Duff Kiligan: IT'S A KILT! AND YE'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!

(Kiligan pulled another switch and the castle began to shake. From outside, everyone could see the top of the castle starting to crumble to make way for a gigantic plaid-colored blimp to rise up. Kim and Ron looked outside to see the ground becoming smaller.)

Kim: Was that on purpose? Have you even looked outside?

(Surrounding the blimp are dozens of GJ jets and CSA hovercars preparing to open fire on the blimp.)

Ron: Ready to parachute whenever you are KP.

(Kim and Ron prepare to jump out of the blimp, only to have the doors and windows completely locked. Kiligan laughed as the two teen were trapped.)

Ron: Have you gone mental? They're about to fire at us!

Duff Kiligan: Not for long!

(A long pipe suddenly drops from the ceiling and Kiligan blows into it. From outside the blimp, multiple long horns stuck out like bagpipes blowing a horrendous noise at the ships surrounding him causing them to fly out of control.)

Ron: How did he do that?

Kim: Ultrasonic paralyzer shockwaves. Nobody can do a thing.

Duff Kiligan: Aye lass! And that nothin'! Watch as I destroy that big ship right there just by playin' ma favorite song!

(Kiligan targeted one of the large Global Justice ships and prepared to play his giant bagpipes again. Fortunately, Kim was quick to tackle him and pin him to the ground.)

Kim: Not while I'm around!

Duff Kiligan: Yer right! I need to lighten the load!

(With his strength, Kiligan threw Kim off of him and into Ron. He then brought out a golf club and an exploding golf ball, and prepared to do what he does best.)

Duff Kiligan: FORE!

(With a quick swing, the golfball zipped right into the two teens and exploded on impact. A hole was created at the bottom of the blimp. As Kiligan walked over to the hole, Kim and Ron were hanging on for their lives.)

Ron: He wouldn't!

Kim: He would.

Duff Kiligan: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! As they say in the motherland, get offa ma blimp!

Ron: They really say that there?

(Kiligan raised his golf club in the air and got ready to slam it down on Kim and Ron. But at that time, the blimp began to shake as though it had been hit. Kim and Ron fell to their doom. But luckily, Joe arrived in his hovercar to save them.)

Ron: I think my heart just stopped.

(Kim and Ron watched as the tip of Kiligans blimp suddenly caught flames and slowly plummeted. And standing on top was the head of GJ herself.)

Kim: Dr. Director? I didn't know she could do that!

Joe: This world is full of surprises.

Dr. Director: JOE! GET THEM TO THE GROUND! WE'LL WRAP THIS UP HERE!

(Suddenly, Kiligan arrived on top of the blimp and glared at Dr. Director sadistically bringing out two golf clubs.)

Kim: Joe, drop me off there!

Joe: I cannot do that! I am under strict orders.

Kim: Then I'll go down there myself.

Joe: Wait!

(But it was too late. Kim jumped from the hovercraft over to Kiligan who was about to club Dr. Director. Kim kicked the mad golfer just in time and rolled to the GJ leaders aid.)

Dr. Director: I knew you couldn't resist. You ready to finish this?

Kim: Let's.

(Kim got into her battle stance while Dr. Director pulled out the gun she used to shoot the Blimp. Before either side could fight the blimp impacted on the ground and exploded in a fiery inferno.)

Ron: KP!

(Everbody on the island ran away from the fire and looked back in awe to see the horrific sight.)

Ron: Hang Kim! I'll save you!

Joe: It's too late now. Nobody could survive that.

(Ron looked down sadly as Rufus tried to comfort him. Then, one of the agents pointed up to the sky. As the fog cleared, Kim Possible and Dr. Director could be seen parachuting down with Duff Kiligan in their grasp.)

Ron: They're alive!

(All of the agents cheered as Kim and their leader made it out of the explosion safely and Kiligans scheme was thwarted.)

* * *

(In the aftermath of the attack, agents and spies alike were taking all of the captured villains into custody.)

Hank: Um, guys? You think we can negotiate this over a nice hot cup of coffee? I mean sure the whole warmonger thing was a bit unscrupulous, but. . .

(The agents shut Hank Perkins up before throwing him in the jet. Dr. Director and Joe meanwhile were talking with Kim and Ron.)

Dr. Director: You two did a spectacular job. With Kiligan captured, that should put a dent in the Organizations plans for a while.

Duff Kiligan: That what you think lass!

(Everyone turned to see Kiligan before dragged into the GJ jet by Team Impossible.)

Duff Kiligan: Ye haven't won yet! Ya might take my freedom, but you'll never take. . .eh, wait. How did that saying go again?

(Once Kiligan was placed in the jet everyone prepared to take off.)

Kim: Hey uh, before we forget, you think you could give us a ride back to Middleton? My Kimmunicator was destroyed, so I can't call for a ride.

Dr. Director: It's the least we could do after what you've done.

Joe: It has been an honor fighting alongside you Dr. Director.

Dr. Director: Same here.

(Kim and Ron followed Dr. Director to her jet.)

Kim: Y'know Ron, I hear Wade finally fixed my car to go at turbo speed.

Ron: Really? Does that mean we'll be seing each other more often.

Kim: That's pretty much it.

Ron: Booyah! Team Possible is back in buisness! Bueno Nacho on me! Whaddya say?

Kim: That sounds lovely.

(The two teens held hands as the jet flew them back to Middleton. Despite being separated for a long time, the two knew they will be seeing each other more and more often. Especially when their next mission will be assigned. Which won't take long at all actually. From up in space, two large green aliens were watching them depart. They both grinned viciously.)

Warmonga: Shall we invade now?

Warhok: Not yet. Patience is primary to sweet sweet revenge.

* * *

DUN DUN DUUUUUUN!


	10. The Meeting

(On a lone island off the coast of Europe is the home of Senor Senior, Senior who is looking out his window into the ocean.)

Senior: (sigh) It has been too long since Kim Possible has come to thwart my villainous evil-doings. There is almost no point when she isn't around.

(But after a few minutes of staring into the ocean, Senior pulled a lever and a massive maelstrom formed out at sea.)

Senior: Almost. But that doesn't mean it isn't fulfilling. Where is Junior? He really should see this.

(Senior walked into the living room to see his son sitting on the couch with his girlfriend.)

Junior: GAH! Father! Do you mind!

Senior: Junior! Why didn't you tell me you had company over?

Bonnie: Hello Senor Senior. . . .Sr.

Senior: And a good evening to you Mrs. Rockweller. But I'm afraid you must leave now.

Junior: Father! Why are you kicking my girlfriend out?

Senior: Have you forgotten Junior? Monkey Fist has arranged for a few of our friends to come here for a meeting.

Junior: Oh, so you can have company over, but I can't?

Bonnie: It's fine Junior baby. We'll just hang out by the pool.

Senior: Still, it would be agood chance to introduce your girlfriend to all the wonders of villainy.

Bonnie: Uh, I'm not a villain. I just date one.

Senior: Come now. It will be, as you say, fun?

(Junior whispered into Bonnies ear.)

Junior: They aren't really.

(Suddenly, a knock on the door could be heard.)

Senior: Ah, our first guest has arrived.

Bonnie: Hello! I'm right here!

Junior: He mean our first "villainous" guest dear.

(As Senior opened the door, walking in was a yellow-skinned, helmet wearing mad scientist who was also once Dr. Drakens rival.)

Prof. Dementor: Guten tag Senior Sr.!

Senior: Salutations to you Professor Dementor.

Prof. Dementor: So when is this meeting getting underway?

Senior: Momentarily Dementor. We're just waiting for the others to arrive.

Bonnie: Wait a minute! I know him!

(Dementor walked up to Bonnie examining her.)

Prof. Dementor: Do I know you from somewhere?

Bonnie: You're one of Kims arch enemies, aren't you! You tried to destroy us once!

(Dementor finally remembered Bonnie.)

Prof. Dementor: Why is SHE HERE?

Senior: Junior is dating her.

Junior: You know my girlfriend?

Prof. Dememtor: She's one of fraulein Possibles friends!

Bonnie: So not!

Senior: Everyone please! Let's not argue amongst ourselves just yet. Save your hostility for when we go against Kim Possible.

Kim?: Did someone call?

(Standing right by the door was the teen hero herself.)

Prof. Dementor: KIM POSSIBLE? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?

Kim?: I'm just kidding Metal-Head! Geez, some people just can't take a joke.

(Before everyones eyes, Kim started to morph. The girl standing in place was more slender and had blonde hair.)

Senior: And who might you be miss. . .

Bonnie: Camille Leon? I know who you are!

Junior: You know a lot of Kims foes, don't you.

(The superstar walked up to Bonnie.)

Camille: I suppose you want an autograph?

Bonnie: As if! I don't go fangirl for some has-been celebrity.

Camille: Why you, don't you know who I am?

Junior: I'm pretty sure she does.

Camille: I have half a mind to rip that messy hair from your scalp!

Prof. Dementor: Stop! If anybody's harming that girl, it is going to be me!

Junior: None of you are going to attack my date as long as I'm by her side!

Camille: Then this is going to be easier than I thought.

Junior: Father, make your friends stop attacking my girlfriend!

Senior: SILENCE!

(Everyone stood still from Seniors sudden burst of anger.)

Senior: I know the five of us haven't formed an alliance like this before, but is that any reason to go at each other like a pack of wild dogs?

Camille: We're not going at each other. Just your sons girlfriend over here!

Senior: Look. Monkey Fist is going to be here any minute to tell us our jobs for beginning our grand universal annihalation.

Bonnie: Universal what?

Prof. Dementor: She knows too much! Getting ze her!

Junior: Stay back!

Senior: Like I said, the ultimate takeover is soon to be in full effect, and we must all be well prepared for when the time arrives.

(A plane suddenly lands on the roof.)

Prof. Dementor: He is here!

(When the door opened up, Monkey Fist walked in with his monkey ninjas following behind.)

Monkey Fist: Good. You are all here for the final debriefing of the master plan.

Senior: Lord Monkey Fist. I welcome you to our humble abode.

Monkey Fist: Likewise. Now, where is the conference room Senior?

Senior: Ah, yes. Follow me.

(Senior led Monkey Fist, Camille Leon, and Professor Dementor through his house. Junior and Bonnie were following them as well.)

Camille: Uh, hold up! She can't come!

Bonnie: WHAT? Excuse me you. . .

Junior: Uh, that's okay. We'll just uh. . .hang out by the pool while this meeting is over.

Bonnie: What?

(As soon as the villains were gone, Junior and Bonnie were left alone in the living room.)

Bonnie: Junior! How could you let her talk to me like that?

Junior: Listen. You don't need to go with them. I already know what they are up to.

Bonnie: Well what is it?

Junior: You heard about the universal annihalation thing from my father?

Bonnie: Yeah. What is that all about?

Junior: Father mentioned something about all of these supervillains banding together to form a group that can destroy the whole world.

Bonnie: The whole world? But that's crazy! We'll get destroyed too!

Junior: Not exactly. This group of villains has apparently mastered dimensional travel. Everyone can just enter through into a new universe as soon as this one is no more.

Bonnie: But, if you and your dad are going through, what's going to happen to me?

Junior: Well, I'll do my best to keep you safe while the world is ending. It is most likely all the other friends you have won't make it.

Bonnie: So you're just going to abandon me here?

Junior: Nonsense! I don't care what the other villains say! I want to take you with me into a new world!

Bonnie: You mean. . .

(Junior looks dreamily into Bonnies eyes.)

Junior: Would you like to be. . .Senorita Bonnie Senior?

Bonnie: EEEEE! YES! YES I DO!

(Bonnie and Junior closed in for a kiss.)

Bonnie: But wait? What about Kim?

Junior: I promise to record her defeat for you.

Bonnie: Thanks Junior. You always know what I like.

* * *

(In the conference room, the four villains were having a meeting.)

Senior: So, what shall we discuss?

Monkey Fist: First things first. I just got off the phone with Henchco. Industries.

Senior: You don't say. And?

Monkey Fist: You'll be happy to know that they are in full support of our grand scheme.

Prof. Dementor: Really? It took me three days to get try and get them to come to the agreement! How were you. . .

Monkey Fist: Trust me. I can be very persuasive.

Senior: You do realize that if this plan fails, Henchco. will not take this lightly. They have invested so much into watching our master plan succeed. If they lose money, we all lose money.

Monkey Fist: Rest assured, your finanical wealth is perfectly safe. And to ensure the stability of our master plan, I have a task assigned for each of you, hence why I arranged this meeting. Professor Dementor, you will take your henchmen and set out to invade Middleton. Their is a special invention made by Dr. Possible I want you to apprehend.

Prof. Dementor: And what invention is that?

Monkey Fist: Trust me. You'll know it when you see it. As for you Camille Leon, your destination shall be in Go City.

Camille: What? That drab little town? No way. I've already been there once, there is not much to do.

Monkey Fist: You must! It is necessary for executing the final act of our master plan.

Camille: But can't it be someplace nice, like Paris?

Monkey Fist: Moving on. Senor Senior Sr., you and your son shall be accompanying me to the Yamanouchi school in Japan.

Senior: And what purpose shall we persue there?

Monkey Fist: More of a personal vendetta really. But it will undoubtedly lure Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable toward us. Provided that Dementor and Camille have completed their tasks, we shall proceed with the final takeover of Middleton while the two are halfway across the globe.

Prof. Dementor: And then we take over the world?

Monkey Fist: Precisely.

(All the villains in the room each let out sinister laughter as Monkey Fist continued to debrief them on their given assignments.)

* * *

Yeah, it's not one of my better chapters. Pretty much just an excuse to showcase the romance between Junior and Bonnie. But next up, we watch as the villain put the finishing touches on their grand scheme. Will they prevail?


	11. New Members of Team Possible

Sorry it took so long with this chapter. I was having trouble trying to bring this scenario to life. Just read to find out what I mean.

* * *

(Kim's father, Dr. James Timothy Possible was in his lab reading today's newspaper. The main headline said in bold letters "Evil Scientist Dr. Drakken Confirmed Dead or Missing". Dr. Possible put the paper down and sighed.)

James: Poor Drew. Finally done in. If we hadn't laughed at him back then. . .

(Right then, two friends of Dr. Possible walked right up to him to cheer him up.)

Prof. Robert Chen: Possible, cheer up already.

Prof. Ramesh: Yeah. This years scientist convention isn't going to start itself.

(Dr. Possible put the paper down and walked up to see a whole bunch of scientists conglomerating in one room. Three scientists walk right up to Dr. Possible.)

James: Professor Acari. Dr. Bortel. And Dr. Porter. Nice of you all to come here.

Dr. Bortel: I wouldn't miss this for the world Dr. Possible.

Prof. Acari: By any chance is your daughter coming?

James: Afraid not. She's still at London taking her college classes.

Prof. Dementor: Aw. That is to bad. I really wanted to meet her!

(The scientists turned their attention to the evil genius who stood in the center of the big room.)

Prof. Robert Chen: Hey, I think I know who you are!

Prof. Ramesh: You look a lot like that Professor Dementor character.

Prof. Dementor: The one and the only!

James: Dementor? I'm sorry, but you must leave! No evil geniuses aloud!

Prof. Dementor: Aw, really? Because I have my own invitation right HERE!

(Dementor whipped out a gun pointing it at the scientists.)

Prof. Dementor: Now I think we are clear now, ya? NOBODY IS LEAVING UNTIL I GET WHAT I WANT!

Myron: Hey boss! Someone is leaving.

(One of the scientists, the blonde girl named Vivian a.k.a. Dr. V.F. Porter is making her escape out the window.)

Prof. Dementor: No one ever listens.

(When Dementor snapped his fingers, his henchmen came running after Vivian. Until. . .)

Oliver: NOBODY HURTS MY VIVIAN!

(The henchmen were run down by a large man. Vivian's robot, Oliver grabbed his master and helped her out the window allowing them to escape.)

Prof. Dementor: (groan) You just can't find good help these days.

* * *

(At the Smarty Mart, Ron Stoppable and Steve Barkin exit the store having finished their shifts.)

Ron: Booyah! Friday night! You know what this means?

Mr. Barkin: Let me guess. Naco Night?

Ron: NACO NIGHT!

Mr. Barkin: I guess it must be a REALLY special occasion for you.

Ron: You bet it is!

Mr. Barkin: Is your girlfriend coming?

Ron: Nope. She's got extra work to do for college, so she'll be staying in London for a couple weeks. Which is a bummer, yes. But I'll manage. You know why?

Mr. Barkin: Why are you asking me thi. . .

Ron: Because she's got a really fast car that can zoom around the world in THIRTY SECONDS! And you thought this relationship wasn't going to last.

Mr. Barkin: You're right. Oh, how wrong I was.

(Ron walked over to his electric scooter and prepared to move. Unfortunately, the scooter didn't budge. It was all out of gas.)

Ron: Uh-oh. Uh, Mr. Barkin?

Mr. Barkin: (groan) Don't say it. I already know.

* * *

(Steve Barkin was driving Ron all the way to Bueno Nacho in his car with the electric scooter in the trunk.)

Mr. Barkin: You owe me big time for this Stoppable.

(The car finally stopped in front of Bueno Nacho. Ron stepped out of the car.)

Ron: Yo, Mr. B! You coming or what?

Mr. Barkin: You're joking, right?

Ron: Nah. I figure that this might be a chance for us to bond as friends. Whaddya say?

(In his pocket, Rufus was all up in arms about the idea of Ron spending lunch with his former teacher.)

Mr. Barkin: Forget it Stoppable. I already have a casserole in the freezer.

Ron: C'mon. At least let me by you a soda.

Mr. Barkin: (groan) Fine. If it'll get you off my back. I've got nothing better to do all night anyway.

(Steve and Ron walk into Bueno Nacho. As they stepped inside, Ron was shocked to find only three people inside. Monique was sitting next to two other people, both of whom Ron was good friends with. The boy in the wheelchair, Felix, and the girl who he is currently dating, Zita.)

Monique: Ron! Over here!

Ron: That's weird. I thought there would be more people than this.

(Ron walked past the table his friends were sitting at.)

Felix: Yo, Ron-man! We saved you a seat.

Ron: Thanks, but I'm sittin' by myself today.

(Ron walked over to the counter where Ned was running the register.)

Ned: Welcome to Bueno Nacho. How may I help you?

Ron: Ned. What's going on here? There's usually more customers than this on Naco Night.

Ned: Um, I don't know how to break this to you Ron, but I regret to inform you that Naco Night has been postponed until further notice.

(It was as if Ron could hear a pin drop after hearing what he just heard. His expression turned blank before letting out a gasp and then shouting to the heavens.)

Ron: NOOOOOOOO!

Ned: I know your upset. But it wasn't my idea.

Ron: (sniff) I know. I don't blame you Ned. You're one of the good ones.

(Rufus tried to comfort his best friend.)

Ned: I'll tell you what. I'll give you two Nacos on me. Will that make you feel better?

Ron: S-sure. I g-(hic)-guess.

(Ned handed a tray with two Nacos on it. Not forgetting why he was also here, Ron decides to give one of his Nacos to Steve Barkin.)

Mr. Barkin: Aw, great. I just know I'm going to hate this stuff.

* * *

Mr. Barkin: I LOVE THIS STUFF!

(Mr. Barkin was quickly eating his Naco while Ron hadn't touched his. Rufus patted Ron on the back of the head.)

Ron: Go ahead Rufus. I'm not in a Naco mood.

(Rufus reluctantly ate the other Naco by himself. From the other table, Monique, Felix, and Zita could see Ron feeling under the weather.)

Zita: Is it just me, or does Ron look a little depressed?

Monique: He'd have to be if he's sitting right next to Mr. Barkin.

Felix: I don't know. I'm thinking he just found out about what happened Naco Night. That poor, poor kid.

(Meanwhile, Barkin was happily finishing his Naco.)

Mr. Barkin: Oh, sweet mother of Patton. I can't believe I've been missing out on this my whole life. Nothing can ruin this moment!

(Suddenly, an explosion occurred outside. Mr. Barkin looked out and saw a car destroyed in a massive trail of fire.)

Ron: That was you car, wasn't it.

Mr. Barkin: It was. This could only be the work of. . .

(Right then and there, Jim and Tim along with a third guy came blasting into Bueno Nacho on a large rocket which just ran out of fuel.)

Jim: Wooo! That was fun!

Tim: Let's try that again!

Mr. Barkin: (groan) Every TIME!

Tim: Uh-oh. Mr. Barkin!

Jim: Hicka-bicka-boo?

Tim: Hoosha!

(The Tweebs ran all across the restaurant while Barkin chases them. The teenager who was with Jim and Tim walks up to Ron and Rufus.)

Ron: Oh. Hey Reager.

Reager: Sup?

Ron: Just mourning the death of a very wonderful thing. You?

Reager: Just learning a few science tips from Jim and Tim.

Ron: Yeah, I can see how that's turning out.

Reager: Sorry about Naco Night.

Ron: I okay. I think I'll manage.

(While everyone was going about their business, Wade came into the restaurant.)

Wade: Ron!

Ron: Wade? You're here in person? What's going on?

Wade: Perhaps I should let her explain.

(From behind Wade, in walked two other people, Vivian and Oliver.)

Vivian: Ron Stoppable. I can't find Kim anywhere.

Ron: Well, yeah. She's like halfway across the globe or something at college.

Vivian: Well I need help! The Middleton science convention is under attack!

Wade: I keep trying to tell her that Kim is unavailable. She's right in the middle of her classes. And since she's gone, you're the only one I could find.

Ron: Me?

Vivian: Him?

Wade: Sure. Ron has done some amazing things too.

Ron: Yeah, but uh. . .I can't do this kind of stuff by myself.

Jim: You don't have to.

(Jim and Tim run over to Ron.)

Tim: We heard about the mission.

Jim: And we want in.

Wade: I don't know. I don't think. . .

Felix: The science convention is in trouble? My mom is there! Count me in.

Zita: And I'm coming too.

Monique: If Kim's not here, I'd be happy to volunteer.

(Felix, Zita, and Monique join the group too.)

Wade: But the thing is. . .

Jim: I bet Mr. Barkin can come too!

Tim: And Reager too!

Mr. Barkin: Huh? What?

Reager: Excuse me?

Jim: We'd be like a team. . .

Tim: . . .of unstoppable secret agents.

(Wade looked at the assembled group of heroes.)

Wade: Okay, I guess. You all have had at least one mission with Kim and Ron. Except you Reager.

Reager: I have a first name you know! My name is Ron!

Ron: I know, but so is mine. We figure that by calling you Reager, people would get less confused.

Reager: Hmph. Alright.

Mr. Barkin: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Who said I had to come along?

Ron: Jim and Tim I think. Besides, you said it yourself. You've got nothing better to do all night anyway.

Mr. Barkin: (groan) Fine. What have I got to lose?

(Finally, the team of Ron, Rufus, Jim, Tim, Wade, Monique, Felix, Zita, Mr. Barkin, and Ron Reager was complete. Vivian and Oliver looked at them is dismay.)

Vivian: You've got to be kidding.

Wade: Sorry. But with Kim in London, it's the best I can come up with on short notice.

Vivian: Then you might as well include us too.

Oliver: Yeah. If Kim isn't around, we'll deal with this ourselves!

Wade: Okay everyone, here's the sitch.

(Everyone huddled up as they listened to Wade's battle plan.)

* * *

(Back at the convention, Professor Dementor was giving instructions to all of his henchmen.)

Prof. Dementor: Listen carefully, because I am only to be saying this once! Do not let ANYONE in here, especially Kim Possible and her sidekick/boyfriend Ron Stoppable!

Myron: Yes sir! But uh, what do we do about them?

(Dementor turns to the captive scientists who are trapped in a large dome-like cell.)

Prof. Dementor: They have something we want. And they are going to give it to us ONE WAY OR ANOTHER!

James: You're crazy! We have nothing you want.

Prof. Dementor: Oh, but that is where you are wrong.

(Dementor walks up to Kim's dad and stares him directly in the eye.)

Prof. Dementor: A little birdie told me all about this Hephaestus Project.

(Dr. Possible's eyes shot up.)

Prof. Dementor: I must say, my interest is piqued.

James: You're crazy. My daughter was able to prevent that plan last time. You're no different.

Prof. Dementor: Ah, ah, ah. But you forget, we are a league of evil geniuses. I'm sure with a little modification, this project of yours will be even more unstoppable than it once was!

James: And you think I'll talk?

Prof. Dementor: No. I think I'm going to use THIS!

(Dementor pulls out a large helmet and places it on James' head. Once it was activated, it was as if all memory was being drained from his head.)

James: Not again.

(Dementor laughed triumphantly until he heard the sound of a car pulling up in front of the convention center. As he looked out the window, he could see Ron Stoppable as well as a bunch of other people stepping out.)

Prof. Dementor: GAH! It is the SIDEKICK! AND HE BROUGHT FRIENDS? GUARDS! GET THEM!

(Dementors bodyguards ran outside to face the intruders. As the evil genius looked outside again, he noticed something else.)

Prof. Dementor: Wait a minute! Where is KIM POSSIBLE?

?: Why don't you look behind you?

(From behind Dementor, he came face to face with a new villain who held a strange looking gun in her hands.)

Prof. Dementor: ELECTRONIQUE! Do not sneak up on me! What is the meaning of this!

Electronique: Oh, I was just testing out my new and improved Attitudinator ray gun.

Prof. Dementor: But why are you here?

Electronique: I heard you might be having trouble. So I decided to lend a helping hand.

Prof. Dementor: You're going to join me in fighting my enemies?

Electronique: Nope. But I know someone who will. Like I said, I was testing out my new and improved Attitudinator. Well, guess who I've decided to test it on!

(Stepping from right behind Electronique was a young girl who was all too familiar. Dementor let out an evil chuckle as he was shown his new ally. Controlled by the Attitudinators spell was the teen hero, Kim Possible.)

* * *

DUN DUN DUUUUUUN!


	12. That Professor is Demented

(As Mr. Barkins car pulled up (or at least what was left of it), Ron, Rufus, Wade, Jim, Tim, Mr. Barkin, Felix, Zita, Monique, Vivian, Oliver, and Ron Reager stepped out.)

Zita: So what's the plan again?

Wade: It can't get more simple than this. We'll just walk right in and get rid of the guards in our way.

Vivian: But that's crazy! The scientists might get hurt!

Wade: Not likely. It's obvious that Dementor needs the scientists for something important. I doubt he would do anything to hurt them.

Ron: Maybe. But it doesn't look like anything is stopping THEM from hurting us!

(From out of the building, about five of Dementors henchmen ran outside after the kids and Mr. Barkin.)

Mr. Barkin: Now what?

Oliver: Allow me!

(Oliver stepped up in front of the henchmen and faced them himself. The five bad guys shrugged in confusion and jumped the big guy. But as quickly as they dog-piled him, Oliver threw them all off of him with incredible strength.)

Vivian: Be careful Oliver!

Oliver: I will!

(The group watched in amazement as Oliver literally beat up the group of henchmen all by himself.)

Felix: Whoa. That's some boyfriend you got.

Vivian: Thanks. I built him myself.

Monique: Built? Wait. You mean. . .

Wade: It's a long story and we'll explain later. But right now, we gotta get into that building.

(As the group walked past the defeated guards, Dementor and his stooge, Myron were watching all of this through his video monitor.)

Prof. Dementor: GAH! I NEVER EXPECTED THIS! Those meddlers will get to our base in no time at this rate!

Myron: Then why don't you just send more guards after them?

Prof. Dementor: BECAUSE. . . .they were all knocked out.

Myron: You only brought five guards? But I thought there was more than that.

Prof. Dementor: All the rest were malfunctioning synthodrones. They all melted down minutes after we took over.

Myron: I guess that's why my feet were all wet.

(Myron looked at the green gunk which was stuck on his shoes as he tried to scrape it off.)

Myron: What are we gonna do now?

Prof. Dementor: Hmm. Let them come. I want to test out my newest partner in crime!

?: Hold it right there Dementor!

(Running up to Dementor came two other scientists.)

Dr. Fen: You promised that you'd give us a chance to put our newest creations to the test!

Chester: Indeed! You did promise!

Prof. Dementor: (groan) Fine! FEN! YAPSBY! GO AND DEAL WITH THE INTRUDERS! But if you fail, I send our hypnotized teen hero to deal with them!

Chester: That's more like it! Let's go Fen! We've got some intruders to destroy!

(Dr. Fen and Chester Yapsby ran through the door to face the heroes. Meanwhile, Kim, still controlled by Dementor grabs him by his shirt collar.)

Kim: You said you'd let me do all the fighting!

Prof. Dementor: Rest assured fraulein, these two idiots won't even get a chance at beating them. Once they're here, you'll have at them all you like. Does that sound good to you?

(Kim cracked her knuckles in approval.)

Prof. Dementor: I think I'm gonna like having you as my new apprentice!

Myron: But. . .I thought I was your apprentice.

Prof. Dementor: SILENCE! GO WATCH FOR THE INTRUDERS!

(Myron left sadly feeling replaced as Dementor stood in awe of his new henchwoman.)

* * *

(The group had finally entered the main lobby of the convention center where it was completely empty.)

Monique: Wait. Where are the other henchmen?

Reager: Yeah. Shouldn't there be like hundreds of these guys all over the place by now?

Ron: I guess so. I mean, what else could Dementor have?

Chester: He's still got US!

(Running into the room appeared the two evil scientists, Dr. Fen and Chester Yapsby.)

Vivian: Fen!

Ron: Chester!

Dr. Fen: That's right! It's us! Long time no see, eh Stoppable?

Ron: Phhbt! Come on. Dementor sent you guys? Dude, this is easier than I thought.

Dr. Fen: WHAT? Whaddya mean?

Ron: I mean, come on! You two were like the easiest villains we've ever encountered. What did you guys bring that could beat us?

Chester: I'm glad you asked! BEHOLD!

(From out of his pocket, Chester pulled out what looked like a metallic orb.)

Chester: After our last encounter, I acquired my own blueprints to Professor Acari's roflex! With some added modifications, I have supped it up to benefit my own needs! Now BEHOLD!

(As soon as Chester holds up the roflex, the windows started breaking as a dozen gigantic bugs such as cockroaches, flies, and spiders crawled inside scaring everybody stiff.)

Monique: B-b-b-big b-b-b-BUGS!

Mr. Barkin: LADY LIBERTY! THIS IS SO WRONG!

(Chester laughed as his giant insect army clicked their mandibles together on the team.)

Ron: (gulp) Um. . .w-w-well what about you Fen? What do you have with you?

(Ron was silenced once Fen suddenly whipped out a gun and pointed it at the boy.)

Ron: Ehheheheh. I'll be quiet now.

Dr. Fen: Ah, ah, ah. Wait for it.

(Once Fen pulled the trigger, the gun suddenly began to transform before his eyes. The gun was now transformed into a fifteen-foot robot with hands acting as guns and five coils flailing on its back.)

Dr. Fen: You like it? It was gift from the other scientists. I figured it'd suit me well.

(The bugs and robot surrounded the group.)

Monique: I hope somebody has an idea right now!

Tim: Hey Jim! You thinking what I'm thinking?

Jim: I think so. REAGER!

Reager: Huh? Oh, right.

(The Tweebs pulled out a small laptop computer which they started typing away on. The laptop suddenly spouted a satellite dish on top.)

Jim: Reager! Now!

Reager: Right!

(From out of his pocket, Ron Reager pulled out a small orb and placed it on the tip of the satellite dish.)

Chester: What do you think you're doing?

Tim: Overriding your internal software!

(Thanks to the combined efforts of Jim, Tim, and Reager, the satellite shot a pink beam at the robot causing it to go berserk.)

Chester: Turn it off! TURN IT OFF!

Dr. Fen: I can't! It thinks for itself!

(Dr. Fen's robot started plowing through the giant insects while Chester and Fen try to control their creations.)

Jim: That should keep them busy. . .

Tim: . . .while we make our escape.

Felix: Nice. Let's go save the other scientists.

(The group continued down the hall while Fen and Chester were dealing with the chaos. But as they tried to get the robot and bugs under control, a mysterious figure teleported in and pointed a laser gun at the robot turning it off.)

Dr. Fen: Hey! Who turned off my. . .

(Fen and Chester Yapsby were in awe at the big hulking green-skinned figure towering above them.)

Warhok: What do you idiots think you are doing?

Chester: Rest assured, it won't happen again.

Warhok: It better not! My fleet is landing here in five hours! KEEP THOSE MEDDLING HEROES BUSY!

(Warhok disappeared leaving the two dumbstruck.)

Dr. Fen: What have we gotten ourselves into?

* * *

(Ron kicked down the door into the convention hall where Dementor was standing with all of the scientists locked inside a cage.)

Ron: ALRIGHT DEMENTOR! WE'VE GOT YOU NOW!

(Ron, Rufus, Wade, Mr. Barkin, Jim, Tim, Monique, Felix, Zita, Vivian, Oliver, and Ron Reager got into their battle positions.)

Felix: You are in a lot of trouble now!

Prof. Dementor: Oh deary me. You got me. I surrender. I cannot possibly defeat all of you at once.

(Rufus raised an eyebrow feeling suspicious.)

Ron: Wow, really?

Mr. Barkin: Watch it Stoppable. It might be a trick.

Ron: Yeah, you're right. In that case, everyone watch my back. I'm going to let the scientists out of their cage.

(Ron walked over to the cage to free the scientists while Dementor stood idly by.)

Ron: Well, this looks simple enough.

James: Ronald! Don't! It's a tra. . .

(Before Dr. Possible could speak, Dementor gagged him.)

Ron: Out of the way Dementor!

Prof. Dementor: Ach! Mein apologies. After you.

(As Ron let Rufus pick the lock of the cage, Wade saw a silhouetted figure on the ceiling looking down on Ron.)

Wade: RON, LOOK OUT!

Ron: Wha?

(But it was too late. The assailant came down and landed on Ron taking him down.)

Reager: Hang on dude! We're coming!

(The group tried to help, but the assailant got into a battle stance ready to take them all on. It soon became clear to everyone who it was.)

Ron: Kim?

Everyone: KIM?

Kim: Were you expecting someone else?

Prof. Dementor: BWAHAHAHAHA! You all should have seen the looks on your faces! Now that Kim Possible is with us, there is no stopping me, PROFESSOR DEMENTOR!

(Ron was pinned down under Kims foot as Rufus tried to help him out. But she grabbed the naked mole rat and threw him out the window.)

Ron: RUFUS! Kim, this isn't like you! Get off!

Kim: Be quiet! I'm not going to let any of you by me!

Ron: what did you do to my girlfriend?

Prof. Dementor: Ah, ah, ah. I am not going to tell you.

Ron: The attitudinator?

Prof. Dementor: GAH! HOW DID YOU KNOW?

Ron: I noticed the weird attitudinator-like ray gun sitting by the window.

(Everyone looked to see the gun sitting where Ron said it was.)

Prof. Dementor: MYRON! I TOLD YOU TO MOVE IT SOMEWHERE ELSE!

Myron: Sorry boss.

(Myron ran away with the gun to put it somewhere else.)

Prof. Dementor: Feh! Thank heavens I got Kim Possible as my new right hand man! Myron just can't keep it up anymore. Now where was I? Oh, yah. THERE IS NOTHING ANY OF YOU CAN DO TO STOP ME!

Wade: We will see about that!

Dr. Fen: Oh, no we won't!

(Wade was suddenly lifted up in the air by one of the coils of Fen's giant robot which suddenly appeared in the room. The robot also grabbed Monique, Zita, and Vivian restraining them as well.)

Zita: FELIX!

Felix: Don't worry! I'll save you!

(Felix's wheelchair hovered up to the robots face. But one of its guns went off destroying one of the hover parts. Felix went flying out of control until he crash landed onto the floor out of his chair. Before he could get back up, a giant cockroach pinned him down. And riding on the cockroach was Chester Yapsby who held his rolfex high.)

Chester: HA-HA! YES! My army of insects has risen again!

(As the giant bugs overrun the room again, Dementor's five henchmen return and surround Mr. Barkin.)

Monique: HEY YOU KIDS! A little help!

Jim: No prob.

Tim: We're on it!

(Just like before, Jim, Tim, and Reager reconstructed the large satellite laser to aim at Fen's robot. Only this time, a giant butterfly swooped down and destroyed the invention.)

Jim and Tim: HEY!

(Three of the henchmen grab the three kids while the other two restrain Barkin.)

Vivian: Oliver, help!

Oliver: Don't worry Vivian! I'll save you!

(Oliver was about to run to save his creator. But Dementor sent Kim an order, and she pulled out a hairdryer which she aimed at Oliver. A grappling hook shot out and smashed right into Oliver's backside making him surge with electricity.)

Vivian: NOOOO!

(When the grappling hook was pulled out, Oliver fell down showing no signs of life. Kim had a sadistic smile on her face as she pressed her foot down hard on Ron.)

Ron: KP, you're crushing me!

Kim: Good! Tell me how it feels.

Ron: Okay. It feels a little like THIS!

(Ron grabbed Kim's leg and threw her off of him. Kim flipped and got into her battle stance as did Ron.)

Ron: KP, don't do this! I know you're in there somewhere! You weren't the crazy evil psychopath you are acting like right now! You were Kim Possible, teen hero and my girlfriend! C'mon! Fight it! I know you're here Kim. I. . .I love you.

(At first Ron sappy speech seemed to work as Kim smiled lovingly at Ron. But it quickly transformed into an evil scowl as she tried to punch Ron in the face.)

Ron: AW, MAN! I thought that was gonna work!

(Ron back-flipped to avoid a swift kick from his girlfriend. Meanwhile, Dementor was watching all of this with glee.)

Prof. Dementor: Hmm. Kim is good. But that sidekick seems to be handling her just fine. I wonder. . .Ha! Ah-ha! I know! I'll use the attitudinator on the sidekick as well! Then both Kim and Ron will be under mine control! MYRON! GET ME THAT WEAPON! MYRON!

Myron: I'm coming! I'm coming!

(Myron arrived with the attitudinator gun.)

Prof. Dementor: Now point at the sidekick and make him under my control!

(Myron pondered this in his head for a while. With Kim and Ron as Dementors right-hand men, he won't have any need for him anymore. When that thought came to his head, he changed the guns setting from "BAD" to "GOOD".)

Myron: Whoops.

(Myron "tripped" and "accidentally" dropped the attitudinator on the ground accidentally causing it to go off and hit Kim.)

Dementor: NOOOOO!

Myron: Uh. . .my bad?

Ron: Kim? Are you alright?

(Kim stood up and kissed her boyfriend.)

Kim: So not the drama.

(The two teenagers faced Dementor prepared for battle.)

Kim: You made me miss an entire term! You are so gonna pay for this!

Prof. Dementor: That is what you think! But I've got the upper hand! All of your friends are out of commission and there is nothing you can do to save them!

Rufus: HEYOOO!

(From out of the window, Rufus appeared. But he wasn't alone. Accompanying him was a giant cockroach smaller than the ones being controlled by Chester, but much friendlier.)

Ron: Rufus! You came back! And you brought Roachie with ya too!

(Rufus and Roachie ran up to Chester who held the roflex in his hands.)

Chester: HEY! GET AWAY YOU MISERABLE VERMIN!

(Rufus climbed up to Chester's hand and bit down on it forcing him to drop the orb.)

Chester: NO! THE ROFLEX!

(With the bugs out of Chesters control, Roachie communicated with them in bug-speak and gave them orders. The bugs understood what Roachie said and turned to the robot holding Wade, Monique, Zita, and Vivian. The giant insects dog-piled on top of the robot freeing the four kids.)

Zita: We're free!

(Zita pulled Felix back up on his chair.)

Felix: Thanks. It was really uncomfortable down there.

(Zita and Felix looked at Fen who was slowly sneaking away.)

Dr. Fen: Uh, I'll just be on my way now. BYE!

(Fen tried to escape, but a long mechanical arm sprouted from the wheelchair grabbing Fen by his shirt collar.)

Zita: You are so not getting away.

(Monique and Vivian attacked the three henchmen holding Jim, Tim, and Reager releasing them as well. As the other two henchmen were watching, Mr. Barkin waited until they were entirely distracted.)

Mr. Barkin: Alright Stevie. Four years of hand-to-hand combat training will finally pay off.

(With all his strength, Barkin threw the two henchmen off of him and pumped his fists in the air. One henchman got up and engaged Barkin in a battle of fisticuffs.)

Mr. Barkin: Oh, it's on! You hear me? IT. . .IS. . .ON!

(While Mr. Barkin was fighting that henchman, the other was about to sock him from behind until he received a painful punch to the face knocking him out. Monique stood over him proudly.)

Kim: Wow Monique. I didn't know you had it in you.

Monique: I learned from the best.

(Dementor was getting nervous now until he saw a helicopter floating outside.)

Prof. Dementor: Whatever! I already got what I wanted here! With Dr. Possible's knowledge of the Hephaestus Project, I can rebuild the diablo army and remove the fatal flaw.

(Kim and Ron catch Dementor sneaking away.)

Kim: Hold it!

Prof. Dementor: AUF WIEDERDSEHEN KIM POSSIBLE!

(Dementor grabbed onto the helicopter and escaped along with Myron, his true right-hand man.)

Ron: Man, why do they always do that?

Kim: We'll get him some other time.

James: Kim! Over here!

(Kim unlocked the door letting her dad and all of the scientists out.)

James: Oh, that fiend! Using my daughter as some puppet and making her miss her college classes!

Kim: I'm okay dad.

James: Don't worry Kimmie-cub. I'll put in a good excuse for you at London.

Kim: No need. Wade can do that easily. (gasp) My friends!

(Kim ran to see her friends are alright.)

Monique: Girl, you are back to normal, right?

Kim: Why wouldn't I be?

Zita: We came all this way to help stop Professor Dementor so that you wouldn't be bothered in the middle of your classes. But I guess it makes no difference now.

Kim: It's okay. You guys did awesome out there.

(Kim then turned to see Vivian who is looking over her destroyed robot.)

Kim: Vivian. I. . .I'm sorry about. . .Oliver.

Vivian: No big. I can repair him. He'll be back to normal in no time.

(Ron meanwhile was Roachie who was being scratched on the neck like a dog.)

Ron: Who misses me, huh? Who misses me?

(While Ron is cuddling Roachie, a loud beeping sounded off.)

Zita: What's that?

Wade: Sounds like you got a hit on the site Kim!

Kim: Let me see!

(Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator and saw a message written on it. Ron read the message too.)

Kim: Well, looks like we'll be busy for a while.

Felix: Why? Where are you going?

Kim: Go City. Big trouble there.

James: Go get 'em my Kimmie-cub!

Kim: Dad.

Ron: I'm coming too, right?

Kim: Of course.

(Rufus climbed on his shoulder looking ready.)

Kim: Guys! You think you can handle things until we get back?

Felix: Sure. No problem.

(The two mechanical arms of Felix's wheelchair held Dr. Fen and Chester up in the air. Roachie also looked ready as he has the giant bugs by his side now.)

Mr. Barkin: Why not? I could get used to this.

Ron: Uh, KP? How are we gonna get to Go City without a ride?

Wade: Taken care of.

(From outside, Kim's car appeared and the two teens climbed inside.)

Ron: Wow. Now that is one fast car!

(Kim flew the car up as she waved to everyone below. Wade, Jim, Tim, Mr. Barkin, Monique, Felix, Zita, Vivian, Ron Reager, Roachie, James, and the scientists all waved good-bye as Kim and Ron rode off to their next destination. However, watching them leave from his helicopter was Professor Dementor who talked into a speaker phone.)

Prof. Dementor: They have left Middleton! It is time to prepare for the invasion!

Warhok: Affirmative! My ships are on their way right now! Do whatever you can to stall the earth female and her mate by any means necessary at least until the invasion is over!

Prof. Dementor: Oh, I will. And while I'm at it, I think I'll work on my own little project of mine.

(Dementor laughed as he held the disc holding all of the data on the Hephaestus Project in his hands.)


	13. Save Team Go

(Kim's car flew all across the country until it reached its destination. The large booming metropolis known as Go City.)

Ron: So, we're at Go City now?

Kim: That's right.

Ron: But why are we called here for an emergency? Don't they have like Team Go here to do all the saving?

Kim: Maybe. Or maybe something happened to them. There's only one way to find out.

(Kim's car landed on an island where a large tower shaped like the word "GO" was situated.)

Ron: Ah, Go Tower. I bet they'll let us in.

(Ron tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. As a result, he crashed face-first into it.)

Kim: Ron, only Team Go can enter the tower.

Ron: Right. I knew that.

Kim: Let's just use the doorbell.

(Kim pressed the doorbell which let out a soothing chime. Then speaker sounded off from inside the tower.)

?: Yeah, who is it?

Ron: It's us, Kim and Ron. Who the heck is this?

?: You two? HA! As if I'm actually going to let you two in here!

Kim: Wait a minute. I know that voice.

?: Well you should. I haven't forgotten about our little rendezvous back in Paris.

Kim and Ron: (gasp) CAMILLE LEON?

Kim: What are you doing here and where is Team Go?

Camille: Why I'm here is none of your business. As for your tight-wearing super friends, they have been carried off by their own little playmates.

Kim: Playmates? You mean their enemies?

Camille: Um, a big duh! Who else would I be referencing?

Kim: If Team Go is in trouble, then we're gonna save them. And when we do, you are going down.

Camille: Hugely unlikely Possible. I think you'll find I am well prepared for your second visit.

(And with that, the speaker turned off.)

Ron: If Team Go is in trouble, where are we gonna find them?

Kim: Let's think for a minute. The only enemies of Team Go that we know of are Aviarius, Electronique, and the Mathter.

Ron: Well, I guess we can't start off finding the math guy. His lair is halfway across the ocean and we just got here.

Kim: Which means we go confront Aviarius first. His hideout. . .

Ron: The nest.

Kim: . . .is at the summit of Go Mountain which isn't too far from here. We'll see what he knows about our missing heroes.

(The two teens hopped into their car and flew off into the sky. As they left, Camille watched them leave with a devilish grin on her face.)

* * *

(As soon as the car arrived at the nest, Kim and Ron jumped out and snuck through a secret door. The two teens found themselves in the middle of the bird villain's throne room.)

Ron: Wow. This place looks a lot bigger than the last time we came here.

Kim: Ron, shhh.

Ron: I know. I'm just saying.

(On the wall of the throne room was a muscular man in a black and blue bodysuit who seemed to be cuffed to the wall.)

Ron: There's Hego. We'll get him out of this.

(Kim and Ron ran to free the superhero.)

Kim: Hang on Hego.

Hego: Kim? Ron? You came?

Ron: Sure did. Now hang tight while Rufus picks the locks.

(Rufus ran up to Hego's restraints and pulled out a hair pin which he had been carrying with him.)

Kim: We'll get you out of there in no time.

Hego: You shouldn't have come! Aviarius knew you were coming! It was all a set up!

(But before they could unlock the final restraint, a loud squawking sound rang through their ears. From up on the ceiling, a huge condor dive-bombed onto them grabbing Ron in its talons.)

Ron: GAH! KP!

Kim: Ron! Rufus, keep picking that lock!

(While Rufus unlocked the final restraint, Kim used her grappling hook to grab the condors foot and pull it slamming it into the wall and forcing it to release Ron from its grip. Ron landed on the floor safely while the condor fell down helpless.)

Ron: Whew. Thanks KP.

Aviarius: YES! EXCELLENT JOB KIM POSSIBLE!

(Appearing into the room was the evil villain himself, the unholy ruler of the winged world, Aviarius.)

Aviarius: You have dispatched my condor and freed my arch nemesis. But now that I have all the powers of Team Go, nothing can stop me!

(Aviarius raised his scepter in the air showering a rainbow of blue, purple, and red colors on top of him. The colors burst from his body in a bright flash.)

Hego: Watch out! He has all of my power.

Kim: In that case, you might wanna let me and Ron take it from here.

Ron: This looks like a job for THE DISTRACTION!

(Ron jumped up in front of the bird-themed villain displaying an array of martial arts. But as soon as Aviarius turned red, two more copies of him surrounded Ron.)

Kim: Now to get that scepter.

(While Ron was holding off the three duplicates, Kim ran after the villain from behind. However, a flash of purple shown from beneath her feet as the real Aviarius rose up in front of her.)

Aviarius: Nice try, but I won't fall for that old trick!

(Kim tried to punch Aviarius in the face, but he turned purple and shrunk down. A second Aviarius clone appeared from behind and shone blue as he lifted Kim in the air and threw her across the room with his super strength.)

Ron: Hey! That was my girlfriend you just tossed!

(Ron kicked away the Aviarius duplicates with his monkey kung fu and ran to Kim's side.)

Ron: You okay?

Kim: Yeah. I'm fine.

Aviarius: But not for long!

(Still glowing blue, the real Aviarius used his super strength to lift a stone pillar from the ground and held it above the heroes.)

Aviarius: A brilliant effort, but all in vain! Nobody dares to go up against Aviarius without paying the consequences!

(However, before he tossed the pillar, Rufus crawled into his shirt making him flinch.)

Aviarius: HEY! GET OUT! Hee-hee! THAT TICKLES! HAHAHAHA!

(While Rufus was crawling through the villain, Kim ran over and grabbed the scepter out of his hands making him lose all of his powers.)

Aviarius: GAH! Uh, I don't suppose I'll be making my escape now?

Kim: A little late for that.

(With the scepter in hand, Kim glowed blue and used the strength to punch Aviarius in the jaw knocking him out.)

Kim: (sigh) I forgot how much I missed that power.

(Kim pointed the scepter at Hego giving him back his power.)

Hego: Yes! It feels so good to be back! Thank you again for helping me Kim Possible.

Kim: No big, unless you know what's happening.

Hego: Well, earlier today, we were at Go Tower when we were suddenly assaulted by this woman. We don't know how she got in, she just did.

Kim: Camille Leon?

Hego: We tried to fight back, but she had us pinned down sending our three most notorious enemies on us and draining all of our powers. I managed to send you that emergency hit on your site before Aviarius took me to his lair.

Kim: And where are the others?

Hego: They're probably with Electronique and the Mathter somewhere around the city. I believe they mentioned something about Electronique holding Mego in a warehouse by the Go Bay.

Kim: Then that's where we'll go next. It's time to get back at her after she manipulated me.

Ron: Same here.

(The heroes left the lair and went into the car to save the next hero.)

* * *

(In an abandoned warehouse by the bay, Mego is on the ground with an electrical coil wrapped around his body. Standing over him was the electrical villain herself, Electronique.)

Electronique: Hahahaha! Keep struggling Mego. I'm sure you'll free yourself eventually.

Mego: You know, if you keep talking like that, you could get yourself seriously hurt.

Electronique: HA! It is to laugh! You are virtually helpless without your powers! Who can possibly stop me?

(Sneaking up behind the electrical villain, Kim, Ron, Rufus, and Hego hid behind a large crate as they watched her taunt Mego.)

Kim: There she is.

Hego: And there's Mego.

Kim: Good. Let's get this over with.

Ron: KP, I admire your thirst for vengeance after she used you, but we can't just jump out at random.

Kim: Then what do you propose we do?

(Suddenly, the crate disintegrated before them, and Electronique stood before them with her fists sparking with electricity.)

Electronique: Hego! And Kim Possible! I see you've managed to escape my hold over your mind!

Kim: Yep. But there is no escape from this!

(Kim ran to punch Electronique in the face. But Kim quickly ducked when the villain fired a blast of electricity from her palm. Hego ran up and grabbed Electroniques arm tossing her across the floor.)

Hego: I'll hold her off. You give Mego his powers.

(While Hego fought Electronique, Kim pointed Aviarius' scepter at Hego making him glow purple. With his powers back, Mego shrunk down to microscopic size to slip out of the coil.)

Mego: Thanks. Although I could've gotten out of there by myself.

Kim: Sure. Maybe if you wriggled some more, those coils would fall right off.

(Suddenly, Hego fell to the ground as Electronique stood over him.)

Electronique: And now Hego, you will fry!

(But before she could electrocute him, Mego appeared behind her and held her arms behind her back.)

Mego: Ladies first.

Kim: With pleasure.

(Kim ran at great speed until her foot collided with Electroniques stomach. As she doubled over on the ground, she looked up and glared at the teen hero.)

Kim: That was for making me miss first period.

Electronique: Grrr! This isn't over! You may have beaten me, but the twins are still in trouble! You will never find them!

Kim: Oh, I have a feeling we will.

(Kim reached into her pocket and pulled out some eye liner. When she placed the Q-tip on the villains forehead, she suddenly blanked out and started to speak.)

Electronique: The twins are on the top of the tallest building in Go City being held there by the Mathter.

(When Kim removed the Q-tip from her head, her friends looked at her in confusion.)

Kim: Truth-telling eye liner. Courtesy of Wade.

Ron: Nice.

(Mego grabbed the electrical coil and wrapped it around Electronique restraining her.)

Hego: Now that Mego is back, all that's left is to go after the Wego twins.

Mego: No duh!

Ron: Well, Aviarius and Electronique are down. All that's left is the Mather.

Kim: Which means this might be easier than we thought.

(The heroes turn around to leave the warehouse.)

Electronique: You will all regret this!

Ron: Maybe someday, but not today.

(As soon as they were gone, Electronique laughed to herself.)

Electronique: Oh, I wouldn't say that. Someday may come sooner than you think.

(As she sat there still tied up, three shadowy figure surrounded her. And just like that, she disappeared in an instant.)

* * *

(Up on top of the tallest building in Go City, the two Wego twins were both tied to a large bomb. Surrounding them was the math villain, the Mathter and his group of henchmen.)

Mathter: SO WEGO 1 AND WEGO 2!

Wego 1: Uh, you got us mixed up. I'm Wego 1 and he's Wego 2.

Wego 2: HEY! Why am I never Wego 1?

Wego 1: Because I'm the oldest.

Wego 2: No way! Everyone knows I'm older than you!

Wego 1: You can't prove that!

Mathter: QUIET! It doesn't matter who's older than who! What matters is that I have brilliant equation in store for you! This bomb you are tied to will not only destroy you, but the rest of Go City along with it!

Wego 2: You're crazy! You'll get blown up too!

Mathter: HA! You couldn't be more off! I'll be in the clear long before then. All of Go City will be subtracted! Remainder one. The one being ME!

(Mathter pressed a button, and the bomb started counting down from 5:00.)

Mathter: I hope the rest of Team Go doesn't mind that I subtract a few variables from their equation!

(The Mather was suddenly punched in the face by Hego. Kim jumped down from behind and pointed the scepter at the Wego twins giving them their powers back.)

Mathter: HEY! What the?

(The twins formed eight more duplicates of themselves.)

Mathter: Coefficients! Subtract them!

(The Mather's men fought off the army of Wego's while Kim, Ron, Hego, and Mego confronted him.)

Mathter: I see a few more numerals have been added to this formula.

Ron: Wow. Still with the math references?

Kim: I guess you'd come to expect that when a villain has such an outrageous theme.

Mego: Yeah. But it gets really old, really fast.

Kim: I can imagine.

Mathter: Bah! Enough talking! I thought we could divide Team Go, but with you here Kim Possible, we'll it looks like you need to be subtracted entirely!

(The Mathter pulled out a large calculator and pointed it at the heroes firing a laser from it. Mego shrunk down to sneak up on the Mathter.)

Mathter: I see you!

(From his pocket, the Mathter pulled out some numbers and threw them like boomerangs at Mego as well as the other heroes. However, he was quickly tackled by the Wego duplicates and held down by them.)

Ron: Looks like your numbers up math freak!

Mathter: Minus that, sidekick! You may have me and my henchmen defeated, but there is no way you can deactivate the bomb in time!

(Everyone looks at the bomb which has now reached the 0:30 mark now.)

Hego: Does anyone know how to deactivate a bomb?

Mego: Do I look like an explosives technician?

Hego: Don't get snippy with me. It was just a question.

Wego 1: Uh, guys?

Wego 2: End of the world eminent here!

Hego: Right! We gotta stop that bomb! GO TEAM G. . .

Kim: Done.

Hego: Huh?

(They look over to the bomb to see it turned off and Kim, Ron, and Rufus standing confidently next to it.)

Hego: Wow. That was fast.

Mego: I would've done it faster if you hadn't been blathering away.

Hego: Don't you start with that, you KNOW. . .

Ron: Ahem! Math guy escaping!

(Everybody looked up to the sky see the Mathter flying away in his propeller cap.)

Mathter: It seems my formula could use a few more equations! I'll be back Team Go! You can bet on that!

(Soon, the Mathter was gone.)

Mego: Nice going, Hego!

Hego: Will you stop blaming me for everything?

(Kim and Ron looked to see the super hero team finally together.)

Ron: Alright, Team Go is back I business! Now what?

Kim: Now we give Camille Leon the business. It's time to find out what she's planning and why she's here.

Hego: Roger that Kim Possible. Let's teach this sinister celebrity who's the true star of this city!

(Everyone groaned from Hego's lame banter.)

Ron: You know, I'm kinda missing the whole math references.

(Everybody crowded into the car as it flew off toward Go Tower for the final showdown against Camille Leon.)


	14. Super Stardom

(As soon as Kim's car landed near the Go Tower, she, Ron, Rufus, and Team Go stepped out and went to the door.)

Kim: So, who's going to open the door?

Hego: I'm the leader. I should get to do it.

Mego: Pfft! Whatever. You act like opening the tower is some sort of awesome responsibility you must uphold. Well newsflash Hego, it's not!

(Hego groaned as his hand turned blue and he placed it on the pad causing the door to the tower to open.)

Ron: Look out Camille, here we come!

(The team ran down the hall expecting something to come out and attack them. As soon as they made it to the main meeting room, they found three other people sitting in the chairs around the large table in the center of the room.)

Ron: Hey, we know those guys!

Kim: The Fashionistas. No doubt working for Camille.

Espadrille: No duh Possible.

Wego 1: Get out of our tower. . .

Wego 2: . . .you creeps!

Kim: And where is Camille hiding?

Hoodie: Is that a joke? Please tell me she's joking.

Ron: We do not joke around! Okay, sometimes we do. But only if the moment calls for it!

Chino: Whatever. Fashionistas, let's kick them out!

(The three villains stood up from the chairs and faced the heroes.)

Ron: Wow. This is gonna be easier than I thought.

Mego: I can't believe I'm saying it, but you may be right.

Chino: Puh-lease. What about this situation led you to believe this would be easy?

Wego 1: Maybe you haven't realized this, but a third of our group has superpowers.

Wego 2: And you guys don't.

Hego: I wouldn't be to sure about that.

(The group turned to see Hego with his fists glowing blue.)

Kim: Hego?

(Without warning, Hego slammed his fists on the ground causing a massive shockwave knocking the heroes over.)

Mego: You big dolt! What was that all about?

Hego: You poor simple-minded fools! I'm not the real Hego!

(Hego's voice and appearance suddenly began to change. Soon, Hego wasn't Hego anymore. Instead, it was the shape shifting celebrity herself.)

Wego Twins: HEY! IT'S CAMILLE LEON!

Ron: Not good.

Camille: For you it isn't. But me on the other hand, I am so digging these new powers YOU gave me Kim Possible.

Kim: Oops.

Ron: Uh, okay. Not a problem. Well just use that scepter to take her powers back.

Camille: The scepter? Oh. You mean THIS SCEPTER?

(Camille brought out the scepter of Aviarius and pointed it at Wego and Mego taking their powers away.)

Wego 1: Hey, no fair!

(The celebrity then waved the scepter in the air showering a rainbow of blue, red, and purple onto the Fashionistas.)

Camille: Looks like I brought a whole new meaning to the term "super stardom"!

Ron: Okay, this has to be against the rules somehow! Rufus, you think you can sneak over and get that scepter from her?

Rufus: Okay.

(Rufus quietly crawled over to Camille to get the scepter. But then heard a loud purring sound coming from her purse. The hairless cat, Debutant stared lovingly at the mole rat who nervously backed away. Rufus ran across the base trying to avoid the love struck feline.)

Camille: Where were we again? Oh, yeah.

(Camille snapped her fingers and the Fashionistas multiplied by the dozens until they practically crowded the whole room.)

Wego 2: Maybe we can still take 'em.

(The Fashionista, Chino grabbed the two Wego's with his super strength and tossed them both at Mego.)

Mego: And maybe not.

Kim: The scepter. If we destroy it, they can't have those powers anymore.

(Kim fired her grappling hook towards Camille, but she quickly shrank down to avoid the shot. When she returned to regular size, she grabbed the grappling hook cord and pulled Kim towards her.)

Camille: Sorry wannabe. This business is only for the physically and beautifully gifted. You're outdated.

(But while Kim was on the ground, she kicked Camille legs causing her to fall over and drop the scepter. Kim picked it up and tried to destroy it.)

Kim: I got it!

(But before she could destroy it, the Fashionista, Hoodie rose up and pushed her away.)

Hoodie: Back off Possible.

Camille: Good. Now give me the scepter.

(Hoodie was about to hand the scepter over to Camille. But Ron jumped up on her back and tried to wrestle her to the ground. Two other Hoodie duplicates grabbed Ron and pulled him off of her. But as she looked at her hand, the scepter was gone. She looked over to see that Mego now had it.)

Camille: Like, don't just stand there you losers! Get him!

Wego 1: Mego! Destroy the scepter now!

Mego: What does it look like I'm trying to do?

(Mego slammed the scepter on the floor only for it to not break. On the ground, the shrunken Fashionista, Espadrille lifted the scepter up to keep it from smashing. She arose back to her normal size and duplicated herself around Mego.)

Ron: MEGO! I'M OPEN!

(Ron waved his arms out to catch the scepter. But Chino pushed him away with his super strength.)

Ron: Oh, you shouldn't have done that.

Chino: Pfft. Tell it to someone who cares nobody.

(It was at that moment that Ron ran at Chino and kicked him in the face. The sidekick waved his hands around displaying a martial arts pose. The duplicates of Chino, Hoodie, and Espadrille surrounded Ron and attacked. When one got too close, Ron kicked them in the face to keep them away.)

Camille: Come on you guys! Is it really that hard to get rid of these guys!

Espadrille: Camille! I have the scepter!

(The real Espadrille waved the scepter in the air while the other duplicates held down Mego and the Wego twins.)

Camille: Great! Throw it to me!

(Espadrille threw the scepter towards Camille Leon's direction. But before she could catch it, Kim jumped out in front and caught the scepter.)

Kim: Sorry Camille. But you're about to be cut off again.

(Kim prepared to smash the scepter, but four duplicates of Camille grabbed her and held her down with their super strength.)

Camille: I always said the world needed more of me.

(Camille swiped the scepter from Kim's hands while she was held by the clones. Ron could barely do anything as the Fashionista copies surrounded him.)

Ron: KIM!

(Ron pushed the clones away from him and jumped over by Kim's side. Using his monkey powers, Ron kicked away the Camille copies and rescued his girlfriend.)

Camille: (sigh) Just once I wish things could go according to plan.

(Camille suddenly began to glow blue as she raised her foot and slammed it down hard on the ground. The entire tower began to shake.)

Wego 2: Wha-what is she doing?

Wego 1: It sounds like she's about to take the whole tower down!

Kim: Not if I have anything to say about it!

(Kim ran up and kicked Camille in the chest. But she was able to smack her away and slam her into the wall. Now angry, Ron ran up and used a series of karate chops on her. Camille blocked each one and then lifted Ron off the ground throwing him towards his girlfriend.)

Camille: Looks like I'm going to win this time around Possible. Not even your loser boyfriend can stop me. With these powers, Go City will be all mine! Huh?

(It was at that moment Rufus and Debutant ran up to Camille with the mole rat desperately trying to get away from the hairless feline. The two ran around Camille who nearly tripped when they arrived beside her.)

Camille: Debutant! You know you're not supposed to leave my purse!

(Amidst the chaos, Rufus climbed on top of Camille's head and Debutant followed suit. This caused Camille to fall over again and drop the scepter this time breaking it. With the scepter broken the powers were returned to Mego and the Wego twins and the duplicates of the Fashionistas were gone as well.)

Espadrille: I cannot see this ended well.

Hoodie: Perhaps it is time we made our leave.

Chino: Ditto on that.

Wego 1 and 2: WE DON'T THINK SO!

(While Mego and Wego were busy handling the Fashionistas, Kim and Ron ran up to Camille.)

Kim: Who's outdated now?

Camille: Whatever. This city is a royal dump anyway. DEBUTANT!

(Camille called her hairless cat over to her as she reluctantly climbed into her purse. The cat sadly waved goodbye as did Rufus. Before Kim and Ron could catch Camille, a large shadow appeared right underneath her and she disappeared. The two were left wondering what the heck just happened.)

Ron: You saw that too, right?

Kim: Uh-huh.

Ron: Good. I thought for a minute there I was going crazy.

Kim: Well whatever happened, at least things returned to normal.

Mego: Normal?

(Mego and Wego walked up to Kim and Ron with the Fashionistas tied up behind them.)

Mego: I don't know if you realize this, but we are short one member of our group!

Wego 1: That's right. We thought Hego was with us, but it turned out to be Camille in disguise.

Wego 2: I wonder where he could've gone?

(Suddenly, the Kimmunicator started beeping again. Kim pulled it out and began talking to Wade in it.)

Kim: What's up Wade?

Wade: Two things actually. First of all, there's someone here to see you.

(On the Kimmunicator right beside Wade was none other than Hego.)

Hego: Hello Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable.

Kim: Hego? What are you doing here in Middleton?

Hego: You know, I don't quite remember. All I remember was some woman invading the Go Tower, and then I woke up here with my power gone. They're back now thanks to you I'm guessing.

Wade: We found him in the science convention where you fought Professor Dementor.

Ron: Are they working together or something?

Wade: Maybe. I don't know for sure yet.

Hego: Can you also have Mego and Wego come over and pick me up. I uh, can't find a ride home.

Mego: Fine. We're coming.

Kim: What's the other sitch Wade?

Wade: You got another hit on your site. It's at the Yamanouchi school in Japan.

Ron: Yori?

Wade: That's right. And it sounded pretty urgent.

Kim: Tell her we'll be there. Let's go Ron.

Ron: Right behind ya KP!

(Kim and Ron quickly ran to the car and rode off into the sky. Mego and Wego also flew off on their Go Jet as they went over to Middleton to pick up their friend.)


	15. Sensei's Confession

Alright folks, quick heads up. As with Danny Phantoms Doomsday and Total Drama Ultima, the next few chapters are gonna be going for a more serious tone. Which means that the end is near. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

(Kim's car landed on the summit of a snow covered mountain which was overlooking the Yamanouchi ninja school in Japan. The moon shone brightly as it was now night time.)

Ron: Ah, it's good to be back in Japan.

Kim: Nothing seems to have changed here. Though Wade did say it was urgent. We better get down there and investigate.

Ron: Do you think Monkey Fist is behind this?

(Kim head hung low as she remembered that one unforgettable night.)

Kim: I hope not. It'll be too soon before we see him again.

Ron: Yeah. I thought we had dealt with him for the last time.

Kim: Apparently not.

(Kim and Ron flashed back to their last visit to the Yamanouchi school in Japan.)

* * *

**[1]**_ (Kim and Ron climbed up the rocky slopes to the secret ninja academy.)_

_Ron: __what do you think the monkey ninjas are doing headed back to the Yamanouchi school?_

_Kim: Probably out to revive Monkey Fist somehow. Though I bet they'll want to take out their frustration on the students there._

_Ron: Ha! Good luck with that. Those guys are really good. Those monkey ninjas won't stand a chance. I mean, how much damage could they possibly do to the whole school?_

_(As Kim and Ron finally reached the top, they witnessed a horrific image. The doors to the ninja school was broken down, and small holes in the wall were visible. When Rufus saw the carnage, he almost passed out.)_

_Ron: Okay, I take that back._

* * *

_(The band of heroes arrived at the area between the mountains were the ground was sandy. Kim and Yori made haste for the dark temple. Ron however was crawling on all fours struggling to keep up.)_

_Ron: G. . .guys! Wait for me!_

_(But as they arrived, they witnessed an unfortunate sight. The dark temple had all but disappeared. And the tracks of the monkey ninjas and Monkey Fists lead out of the area.)_

_Yori: We. . . .we are too late._

_Kim: Monkey Fist is back._

* * *

Kim: And out for revenge no doubt.

(Ron grabbed a hold of Kim as they went hang gliding toward the entrance of the school. Kim knocked on the entrance and the ninja girl, Yori opened it.)

Yori: Kim Possible! You came! And. . .

(When Yori saw Ron in front of her, she immediately felt a sting of depression for a brief moment.)

Yori: Ron. Welcome back both of you.

Ron: Yori? Are you feeling okay? I mean, I only asked because you just called me Ron instead of Stoppable San or Ron San.

Yori: Oh, do not worry. Please step this way.

(As they walked through the courtyard, the came to the entrance of the dojo where the mentor, Master Sensei sat on the floor waiting.)

Sensei: Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. We are relieved that you could come on short notice.

Kim: We heard it was important that we came.

Ron: So which bad guys are we fighting this time?

Sensei: As much as we admire your enthusiasm, unfortunately, it is not us who is in great danger. Our greatest concern involves you, Ron Stoppable.

Ron: Me?

Kim: Him?

Sensei: Yes. While it pains me, I must confess that there is some dire news regarding your future.

Ron: Dire ne-whoa, whoa! Hold up! First of all, I don't like the way you're talking to me. Second, is that why you've been acting strange when we got here Yori?

Yori: I must confess. It is true.

Ron: And third, WHAT DO YA MEAN DIRE NEWS REGARDING MY FUTURE?

Sensei: Stoppable San. Please understand. I had sensed this vision for weeks now, and I. . .

Ron: YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS FOR WEEKS AND YOU CHOOSE NOW TO TELL ME?

Kim: Ron, let him finish!

Sensei: This may be hard for the three of you to understand, but the world as we know it is coming to an end. Everyone you may have known or loved, your homes may never be the same again.

Ron: This visit is really starting to bum me out, y'know.

Sensei: I fear that your foes, your enemies might soon be the cause of it. They go by the title, the Organization. And they are planning a massive invasion as we speak.

Kim: I think we can take them on. We've faced tougher enemies before.

Sensei: Perhaps so. You Kim Possible will be able to escape their path of destruction. Ron on the other hand.

(Sensei tried his hardest not to tell him. But Ron had to know the truth sooner or later.)

Sensei: Ron Stoppable. I am sad to say. . . .you may not be able to make it. . . .alive.

(Kim, Ron, and Rufus were completely blank-faced as Sensei told them the news.)

Ron: You mean. . . .I am going to. . . .

(Sensei nodded his head mournfully and Yori burst into tears.)

Ron: Worst. . .visit. . .EVER!

Kim: Th-this can't be true, right? I mean, this has to be just speculation, right?

Sensei: I wish I could say the same. But I cannot change the future. Our only hope is that Ron doesn't perish and pray for a bright future after the war.

Kim: A war? You mean the invasion? The one that could cause the end of the world? Do you believe any of this Ron?

(However, Ron wasn't around. In fact, he was sitting outside in the courtyard by himself.)

Kim: Oh Ron.

(Kim walked out and sat beside Ron. Rufus sat on his shoulder trying to cheer him up.)

Kim: Ron, I. . .it's not like. . .I'm sure we'll find a way to. . .

Ron: Why me? Why did it have to be me?

Kim: Ron. I know this visit hasn't been the best. But I'm sure there is a reason for. . .

Ron: If I do die, what will it be for? KP. I. . .I don't want to leave you alone.

Kim: Neither do I.

Ron: All of this monkey training and me being the "chosen one", and it's led me to this? Will it even be worth it?

Yori: We cannot say for sure.

(Yori suddenly stepped out of the dojo.)

Yori: Master Sensei apologizes greatly for this. He didn't know how to break the news to you because he was afraid of how you would react. And to tell the truth, I was too.

(Ron looked at Yori's sad face as a tear fell down.)

Ron: If I do die for something. . .

(Ron stood up high.)

Ron: Then I'd die to protect all of you.

Kim: Please don't say stuff like that Ron, or you'll get me teary-eyed too.

(Ron flashed Kim a smile.)

Ron: Don't worry Kim. I am not going anywhere.

Kim: You promise?

(Ron was about to make his promise by kissing Kim on the lips. But the moment was ruined when the doors to the school were blasted down. Walking in was the monkey villain himself, Monkey Fist. And behind him were his monkey ninjas.)

Kim, Ron, and Yori: MONKEY FIST!

(The three got into their battle positions.)

Monkey Fist: I have waited countless days for the moment where I will finally have my revenge. Now seems like the perfect time, wouldn't you agree?

Kim: Bring it on.

Monkey Fist: It is already brung. MONKEY NINJAS, ATTACK!

(The monkey ninjas charged as did Kim, Ron, and Yori. The three heroes managed to kick most of them away leaving Monkey Fist left.)

Kim: Three against one Monkey Fist!

Yori: Leave this place so we may end this battle.

Monkey Fist: I'll be the one to end it BY ENDING ALL OF YOU!

(Monkey Fist raised his hand up showing the symbol of the Yono on it.)

Monkey Fist: ALL POWERFUL YONO! I SUMMON YOU NOW!

(A pillar of smoke descended from the clouds. When the smoke cleared, a small monkey wearing a purple robe stood in front of the crowd with a stone cold look on his face.)

Ron: Uh oh. We are so chunked.

Yori: Sensei said the Organization would be looking for new members to their faction, but I never would've guessed.

Kim: The Organization? You mean those bad guys Sensei was talking about.

Monkey Fist: So many questions, so little time.

(The Yono rose up into the air and started to glow a dark yellow color. Everyone jumped out of the way before the Yono could fire a huge burst of energy at them. However, that blast had hit the large building causing the debris to fall right on top of the heroes.)

Monkey Fist: There is no way they could've survived that! At last, my revenge is complete!

Kim: Don't count on it Monkey Fist!

(Monkey Fist and the Yono watched in awe as the debris from the building was being pushed up by a blue light. With the debris thrown off, Kim, Ron, and Yori turned out to be okay. Except now, Kim was wearing a white body suit with blue markings around it.)

Monkey Fist: WHAT? That's preposterous!

Kim: Wrong. It's just the edge we needed.

(The Yono came down in front of Kim with that intense glare of his.)

Yono: You have an interesting power girl. If you wish to display your true strength at this magnitude, then I shall be your opponent!

Kim: Mono y mono? No problem!

Monkey Fist: In that case, I guess I'm stuck with the sidekick! My own arch nemesis!

Ron: Not to mention my only arch nemesis!

(Kim and the Yono glared at each other for a while now. Then the dark destroyer rose up into the air and fired a magical blast which Kim quickly avoid with her enhanced speed. Kim jumped high into the air and the two opponents threw punches at each other. While Kim and the Yono were battling, Monkey Fist slowly walked up to Ron.)

Ron: Stay down Yori. I know how to handle this.

(Ron walked up to Monkey Fist in his battle stance.)

Monkey Fist: Yo don't stand a chance Stoppable! You are nothing compared to me!

Ron: Is that so? Well then, prepare to be very surprised.

(As Monkey Fist charged with his leg outstretched, Ron grabbed his foot and held the monkey villain in the air.)

Monkey Fist: WHAT?

(Using all the strength he's got, Ron threw Monkey Fist all across the floor. When the villain stood back up, Ron was surrounded by a blue monkey-shaped aura.)

Monkey Fist: NO! This is not fair! I am supposed to be the ONLY monkey master!

(Monkey Fist roared as he and Ron threw fists at each other. As Monkey Fist was about to come in for another kick, Ron delivered a kick of his own sending the monkey man sprawling across the floor. Up in the sky, a large explosion sent Kim and the Yono backwards. The two faced each other glaring intently.)

Yono: You are much tougher than I remembered. But I shall not be defeated easily!

(Before the two opponents could lunge out at each other again, someone called out from the entrance to the courtyard.)

Senior: Monkey Fist. It is time!

Kim: Senor Senior Senior?

Monkey Fist: Grr! Very well!

(Monkey Fist and the Yono walked over to Senior.)

Kim: Wait! STOP!

Monkey Fist: Sorry to end our reunion so abruptly, but some things just popped up. Don't worry. We will continue our battle again soon enough.

(Kim and Ron tried to stop them, but a dark portal suddenly opened up and they went inside. The portal closed back up before Kim and Ron could make it.)

Kim: What is going on?

(The Kimmunicator began beeping again and Wade was on screen looking stressed out.)

Kim: What now Wade?

Wade: KIM! WE'VE GOT A HUGE PROBLEM!

Kim: What? What's happening?

Wade: See for yourself!

(Wade pointed the computer outside for Kim to see. All around Middleton, a massive fleet of red ships hovered in the sky with its citizens running in panic.)

Ron: Those look like the same ships that belonged to those alien guys we fought.

Kim: You don't think. . .

(Before anything else could be said, the transmission was cut off.)

Kim: Huh? Wade? WADE!

(Kim and Ron did not know what to think.)

Ron: The invasion. Just like Sensei said.

Kim: And the Organization. It's all of my arch foes joining together.

Ron: Then. . .I really am gonna. . .

(Ron gulped and Rufus and Kim felt very worried.)

Ron: Naw, what am I talking about? There's no way I could be defeated. Not with these powers I have.

Kim: Just. . .be careful.

(Kim and Ron were about to leave. However, Yori stopped them.)

Yori: Wait. Just remember. Even though things may never be the same, there will always be a way to fix it.

Kim: And that's just what we're gonna do.

(Kim's stealth suit sparked with blue energy.)

Kim: If it's a war they want, it's a war they are going to get.

Ron: Right on! Stoppable San is not dyin' tonight!

(Kim, Ron, and Rufus left the grounds of the Yamanouchi school while Yori watched with worry. Sensei walked by her.)

Yori: Oh, Sensei. I fear that they are in denial about their fate.

Sensei: Yes. They are. But just remember Yori, it is just as you said. Things may never be the same, but there is still a way to fix them.

Yori: Even Stoppable San?

(Yori and Sensei watched as Kim's car flew back to Middleton to get ready for the final battle.)

Sensei: In due time. Let us hope.

* * *

(Back in Middleton, on board the Lorwardian flagship, Warmonga and Warhok watched as the citizens panicked in fear.)

Warmonga: Warhok. Everyone is accounted for. It must be time to welcome back to this universe the masterminds behind this invasion.

(Warhok growled in anger.)

Warhok: I don't know why we are following them after what they did to us!

(The two alien walked down the corridor of their ship and into a large room where a large assortment of Kim and Rons worst enemies were gathered. Duff Kiligan, Monkey Fist, Senor Senior Senior, Senor Senior Jr., Professor Dementor, DNAmy, The Bebe's, Gill, Camille Leon, Motor Ed, and others were standing right by a large mechanical arch which presented a swirling vortex.)

Warmonga: Here they come.

(Stepping out from the vortex arrived the two masterminds behind everything.)

Dr. Drakken: It's good to be back in our old universe. Don't you agree, Shego?

Shego: It sure is.

* * *

The end is near. For both the story and maybe even our heroes. Keep watching to see what'll happen next.

**[1]** The following flashback uses scenes from a chapter in another one of my Ultima stories, Heroes vs Villains. Sepcifically, Kim Possible vs Tai Lung. Check it out sometime.


	16. First Middleton, Then the World

(From in his room, Wade watched anxiously as the Lorwardian ships hovered over Middleton. He just contacted Kim and Ron on the Kimmunicator only to be cut off abruptly.)

Wade: KIM! RON! DO YOU HEAR ME?

(Wade slammed his head down on the keyboard in anger.)

Wade: That's okay. I'm sure Kim and Ron will be there soon.

(The computer genius changed his mood when he saw the citizens of Middleton screaming as the ships descended closer to the ground.)

Wade: Or at least I hope so.

(Suddenly, three people burst into his room causing Wade to jump.)

Wade: GET BACK!

Felix: Wade! Chill! It's just us!

Wade: Felix, Zita, and Monique? Don't do that!

Monique: We're sorry! But we couldn't find Kim!

Wade: She should be here soon!

(An explosion sounded off from outside. A large group of massive trucks and motorcycles ran rampant through the streets. Leading them all was a muscular biker with a long flowing mane.)

Motor Ed: Trash this town dudes, seriously! It's time we made Middleton our own personal scrapyard!

(The bikers cheered while Motor Ed did his famous air guitar solo. Wade and the other kids looked out the window with worry.)

Zita: Apparently not soon enough! We have to do something to stall them for time!

Monique: Please tell me this is a joke! It's just the four of us against all of THEM!

Wade: At this point, we don't have much choice. Go find everyone you can and get them out of here!

Felix: What will you do?

Wade: I'm going to call in some extra backup.

(Wade started typing away on his computers until he was logged onto the Global Justice website.)

* * *

(Back up in the flagship, Warmonga, Warhok, Drakken, and Shego watched as Motor Ed and his gang led the first wave of attacks on Middleton.)

Drakken: Are you sure everyone is here? Adrena Lyn?

Warmonga: Affirmative.

Drakken: Nanny Nane?

Warhok: Indeed.

Drakken: Falsetto Jones? Jack Hench? "Big Daddy" Brotherson?

Warhok: Yes, yes, and YES! What more do you want from us?

Drakken: Just to make sure and see to it that this plan doesn't fall apart! Now get back to observing!

(Finally, Warmonga had had enough and stood before Drakken with her staff pointed.)

Warmonga: YOU DARE TALK TO WARHOK IN SUCH A WAY? THIS WILL NOT STAND! WE SHALL. . .shall. . .

(Warmonga paused when she saw the menacing silhouette of a witch on the wall. Warmonga backed away in fear and sat back down.)

Drakken: Any more questions?

Warmonga: N. . .no Dr. Drakken.

Drakken: Please, call me. . .the "Great Blue".

(Warmonga and Warhok seethed as they continued to follow Drakken's orders much to Shego's amazement.)

Shego: I can't believe you of all people actually got them to obey your commands.

Drakken: You know I didn't do it alone.

Shego: Right. You had help from her.

Drakken: I can't wait to see the look on Kim Possible's face when she see's all of this chaos happening around her! THIS TIME, I will never lose! Haha! Hahaha! HAHAHAHAHA!

Lucre: HIYA BUDDY!

Drakken: GAH! Oh no! Not. . .

(Frugal Lucre ran up beside Drakken smiling.)

Lucre: Long time no see! How has it been? Were you really dead? Whaddya wanna do after we take over the world, huh?

Drakken: Out of all the villains I specifically ordered you not to recruit, YOU HAD TO BRING HIM?

Shego: It was mostly my idea.

Drakken: GAH! Di-augh-SHEGO!

* * *

(At the Possible residence, Kim's parents ran out of the house as the giant Lorwardian machines destroyed it.)

James: We have to evacuate the city!

Ann: Where's Kim?

(Another Lorwardian robot appeared on top of them surrounding the family in an electric barrier. With nowhere to go, the two were trapped. Watching this from on top of another robot was Senor Senior Senior and his son.)

Senior: Junior, you have to witness this?

Junior: In a moment papa. I'm trying to make sure my girlfriend gets a front row view.

(Junior's girlfriend, Bonnie stepped up front and saw Kim's family trapped.)

Junior: What do you think Bonnie?

Bonnie: Oh yeah. Kim is gonna freak.

Junior: Only the best for my Bon-bon!

Bonnie: Don't call me that! My mother always calls me that and it gets on my nerves!

Junior: Oh. Sorry. Do you want to terrorize your family next?

Bonnie: I don't see why not!

(Junior and Bonnie kissed while Senior shrugged.)

Senior: Ah, I will never understand this young love.

* * *

(At Middleton High, all of the students ran out as the teachers, including Mr. Barkin lead the kids away.)

Mr. Barkin: SINGLE FILE EVERYONE! THIS IS AN END OF THE WORLD DRILL! PREPARE TO LEAVE TOWN IN AN ORDERLY FASHION!

(It was at that moment, Barkin heard some growling noises. When he looked behind him, he saw two wolf-like dogs bearing their teeth at the teacher.)

Mr. Barkin: This is not happening.

(The two dogs pounced while Barkin ran for his life. From on top of another giant robot, the owner of the two dogs laughed in a high-pitched voice.)

Falsetto: Attack my wolf hounds! Soon, Middleton and the world will fall under our power!

(As the students ran for cover, Jim and Tim snuck out the back with Ron Reager behind them.)

Jim: We have to get back home! Our electrical destabilizer is back at the house!

Tim: We could use it to shut down those giant robots.

Reager: Uh, guys. I hate to interrupt, but. . .HELP!

(Jim and Tim watched in horror as Reager was being lifted into a Lorwardian prison ship.)

Jim and Tim: REAGER!

(The robots eventually found Jim and Tim, and the gave chase.)

* * *

(Felix, Zita, and Monique stood right outside the Middleton mall as the Lorwardian ships came close.)

Felix: This is insane! We can't possibly hold them all off!

Monique: Whoever Wade is contacting better be here soon!

(At that moment, one of the robots was shot down by a large jet which zoomed into the fleet. The Lorwardian ships and the Global Justice ships opened fire setting the sky ablaze.)

Monique: Wow. Speak of the devil.

Dash: Kids! Get out of this area! It's not safe here!

(Arriving before the kids was a group of three muscular agents in blue and yellow jumpsuits.)

Zita: Who are you guys?

Dash: We are. . .

(The three men jumped in the air.)

Dash, Crash, and Burn: TEAM IMPOSSIBLE!

Felix: Wade didn't happen to call you guys here, did he?

Crash: He contacted all of Global Justice here. When we heard the news, all of our best agents spread out all across the globe.

Burn: However, we decided to set up shop here since the situation in this area is more chaotic.

Zita: Let us help!

Dash: Absolutely not! You three are ordered to evacuate this city now!

(Before anybody could argue, a small missile separated the two groups. When they looked over near a cloud of dust, Gemini and his henchmen stepped out.)

Burn: GEMINI!

Gemini: Team Impossible. I haven't forgotten about the last time we met. Thanks to Adrena Lyn, I was able to break out.

Crash: And we're about to bring you back in!

Dash: Team Impossible, ATTACK FORMATION!

(While the two sides were battling, the three kids sought their chance to get away.)

* * *

(Wade ran out of his house as fast as he could armed with nothing but a remote control.)

Wade: This is all too much! I can't wait for Kim any longer!

(Before Wade could step further, another Lorwardian robot stomped over to Wade. But before it could slammed it's leg down upon the kid, one of the legs was ripped off by the blue jumpsuit-wearing superhero.)

Hego: GO TEAM GO!

(Mego and the Wego twins joined by Hego's side as well.)

Hego: Are you okay citizen?

Wade: Just fine. Thanks.

Mego: Shouldn't Kim Possible be here to handle this?

Wade: I've been getting a hold of her, but it's taking a while to respond!

Hego: In that case, we'll have to clean house here until she gets back!

Mego: We're not even in a house you big dolt!

Hego: (groan) Let's just fight already.

(While Team Go fought off the henchmen of Professor Dementor, Wade ran away to find his friends.)

* * *

(Back at the Possible residence. Jim and Tim arrived to find their parents trapped within the electrical barrier.)

James: Jim! Tim! Watch out!

Jim: Don't worry dad!

Tim: We'll get you out of there!

(The Tweebs ran into the garage to grab their device. However, Electronique is right behind them.)

Electronique: Where do you think you're going little children?

(The electrical villainess shot a burst of electricity at the kids but missed. Tim grabbed the device they were looking for and pointed it at the villain.)

Electronique: What is that supposed to be?

Jim: Why don't we find out?

(As soon as they pressed the button, Electronique could feel her energy being drained and sucked into the remote.)

Electronique: What? What is happening?

Tim: THIS!

(As soon as they pressed the other button, all the electricity in the remote fired back at the villain sending her flying back into a hedge.)

Jim: It works!

Tim: Now to free mom and dad!

(Jim and Tim ran to the barrier and turned it off with their device freeing their parents.)

Ann: BOYS!

(Before the family could reunite, the large robot became active again and stomped over to the Possible family to entrap them again.)

Jim: Let's see how it likes this!

(The boys pointed the remote at the robot sending the electrical burst at it. However, it didn't even seem to phase it.)

Jim and Tim: Uh-oh.

(The robot raised it's leg up high. But suddenly, an energy lasso wrapped around the machine hogtying it. With no support, the robot toppled over.)

Ann: What was that?

Slim: YEE-HAA! UP HERE COUSIN!

(From up a large driveway, four mechanical horses stood on top. Riding on them was James Possible's brother, Slim Possible waving around an energy lasso. And beside him was his daughter Joss Possible. Also along for the ride was Nana Possible and Cousin Larry. The four family members rode down to meet their friends.)

Slim: Ya'll okay?

James: Never better. Except for the whole being trapped thing.

Joss: Where's Kim?

Nana: Is she alright?

Ann: I wish I knew.

* * *

(Back up on the flagship, Drakken watched as the Global Justice jets were arriving.)

Drakken: Blast! I didn't count on Global Justice arriving so early! BAH! Enough! It's time to bust out the big guns!

(Drakken grabbed a phone and started talking into it.)

Drakken: Mr. Hench! It's time!

Jack Hench: What? Are you mad? We weren't supposed to set that into motion until later on!

Drakken: The tide has changed! Just do it, do it, DO IT!

Jack Hench: Alright, fine! Calm down for petes sake!

(As soon as they hung up, Jack Hench turned to his assistants on the computers.)

Jack Hench: Alright everyone, looks like it's time to take the whole world by storm!

(The men started typing on their computers and all over the world, things started to happen. In Japan, all power had been shut down. Evil ninjas had arrived out of nowhere attacking everywhere from Tokyo to the Yamanouchi ninja school. In Germany, Professor Dementor inserted his data disk into the computer. Once activated, he laughed as his own design of the Diablo Robots rose out of his lair. Back on the flagship, Drakken laughed as he watched the whole world become engulfed by his reign.)

Drakken: Everything is working out just as I planned! The only thing that could make this better is. . .

(Drakken paused when he saw a purple streak blast off into the overrun town. Drakken danced with excitement as he knew his arch nemesis had finally arrived.)

* * *

(Monique, Felix, Zita, and Wade finally met up in the park which was now devastated by the Lorwardian path of destruction.)

Wade: GUYS! Anything yet?

Zita: No. We don't even know what to do. We need Kim!

(Before any of them could react, a gang of motorcyclists circled around them. And then a monster truck drove up and faced the kids. The driver of the truck stuck his head out to look at them.)

Motor Ed: Alright you kids, time to clear out, because Motor Ed and his gang now rule the roost, seriously!

Wade: Not if we have anything to say about it.

(Wade pressed button on his remote launching a red laser at one of the bike sending one of the guys flying.)

Motor Ed: Aw, that is it! TROUNCE 'EM BOYS!

(The motorcycles prepared to charge and ram the kids.)

Felix: Everybody hop on my chair!

(They did as instructed and went onto Felix's wheelchair just as the bikers were getting close.)

Felix: Going up!

(Felix's wheelchair then hovered in the air causing the bikers to crash into each other. Motor Ed growled angrily seeing his gang beaten so easily.)

Motor Ed: Ah, that does it! When I'm through with you, you'll be wearing body cast for the rest of your lives! Seriously!

(Motor Ed pushed down on the pedal and drover after the airborne Felix.)

Monique: Uh, Felix? We might wanna move!

Felix: Hang on!

(The gang flew away as Motor Ed gave chase. Felix used all kinds of air maneuvers to avoid the mad motorist, but Ed seemed to be on top of everything.)

Felix: I can't shake him! He really knows how to drive!

Wade: Then we'll just have to slow him down!

(Wade pointed his laser remote at the car firing laser after laser at it. Unfortunately, nothing is happening. Motor Ed grinned evilly as the laser just bounced off.)

Motor Ed: You like? I did a little tricking out on my wheels! Nothing can stop this baby, not even your little toys!

(As Motor Ed got closer, Felix flew into an alleyway only to crash into a dead end. Wade, Monique, Felix, and Zita fell into a dumpster trapped like rats. Ed shone his headlights on the kids as he stepped out of the car and did another air guitar solo.)

Motor Ed: AW, YEAH! Nobody outruns Motor Ed! My car is the best, seriously! And that's not all it can do.

(From out of the cars trunk rose a large cannon which pointed at the heroes.)

Motor Ed: Say good-bye to my rockin' wheels, cuz it's the last thing you'll ever see!

Kim: Alright. Good-bye "rockin' wheels"!

(From up in the sky, Kim's car flew down and rammed into Motor Ed's sending it backwards.)

Motor Ed: WHAT? HEY?

(Stepping out of the purple car was Ron Stoppable, Rufus, and Kim Possible still wearing the stealth suit. The heroes got ready in their battle positions.)

Kim: Time to get a haircut, Eddie!

Motor Ed: Aw, this is bogus, Red! You just ruined my big moment! So now it looks like I have to ruin YOU! Seriously.

(Motor Ed grabbed a wrench and swung it towards the heroes. But as quickly as he charged, Ron punched him in the stomach, Rufus bit him on the ear, and Kim kicked him in the jaw. Soon, the mad motorist was knocked out. Wade and the other kids ran over to Kim relieved to see her.)

Zita: We were so worried! Where were you guys?

Kim: We had a little trouble getting there. We saw the whole thing from above. The whole world is in a crisis.

Wade: That's not all! It seems that every one of your enemies has teamed up to rule the world.

Kim: The Organization. Dr. Director and Sensei told us about them.

Monique: What do we do?

Wade: I. . .I'm not sure. If I'm right, then this whole thing may end in disaster. I'm not sure if we even have a chance.

Kim: We have to try. It's like my dad always said, anything's possible for a Possible!

Monkey Fist: When all of this is over, you might want to change your little philosophy.

(The gang turned and saw Monkey Fist and his monkey ninjas step out from a dark portal. And behind him, other villains like Duff Kiligan and Camille Leon also stepped out of separate portals. Eventually, there was an entire army that appeared out of nowhere consisting of all of Kim and Ron's worst enemies plus hundreds of henchmen.)

Ron: Oh, I am not liking those odds.

(Flying down from the Lorwardian flagship, Warmonga and Warhok arrived with their weapons drawn.)

Warhok: It looks like the final battle is upon us. I am looking forward to this legendary rematch!

Ron: Oh. Heh heh. Are you still miffed about the whole throwing you into the air and blowing you guys up kind of deal?

Kim: Yeah. I think they are.

Warmonga: Is everybody ready for the final battle against our arch enemy?

Duff Kiligan: Not yet! We're still two people short!

Warhok: Fear not. The masterminds have arrived.

Ron: Masterminds?

(A beam shone down from the giant flagship. Materializing before everyone's eyes were the two people they did not even expect. The very two people behind the sinister plan to destroy the world and mold it into their own image. Dr. Drakken and Shego are back.)

Drakken: So Kim Possible. Shall we begin?

* * *

Coming up: the final battle! Who will win?

Here's a hint. Prepare to be disappointed.


	17. The Sitch Just Got Real

(Drakken and Shego stood before Kim with their villainous army behind them.)

Ron: Dudes! You two are alive!

Kim: I should've known you made it out. The only question is how?

Drakken: Sheer willpower and hardcore determination!

Shego: Yeah, and we also used this to get out in the nick of time.

(Shego waved her hand and another swirling vortex manifested before them and disappeared.)

Drakken: Shego, I was setting up the mood! Must you always upstage me?

Shego: Only if you keep whining like that! Now move over and let me show you how professional villain does it.

(Shego pushed Drakken aside and walked over to the gang. With her fists glowing green, she launched a burst of energy at the teens making them jump.)

Shego: Everybody clear out! That includes you Kimmie! And your little sidekick as well!

Kim: We're not going anywhere!

Ron: And this sidekick can kick you clear across the globe!

Shego: Wanna bet on it!

Ron: Everything I own!

(Shego and Ron charged at each other delivering kicks and punches in all direction while the opposing sides kept cheering on their own teammate.)

Drakken: Shego, duck! What kind of a move was that? Uppercut! Uppercut!

Felix: You can do it man! Give it to her face!

(While Ron and Shego were busy duking it out, Drakken got bored really quick.)

Drakken: Wait. What am I doing! ATTACK!

(Finally, the villains ran in to fight Kim Possible. Wade, Felix, Monique, and Zita stood by ready to assist. The Knights of Rodigan plus three of Dementors' henchmen surrounded the teen hero. But she kicked them all away using a series of martial arts. Wade pointed his remote laser at a small group of Bebe's destroying most of them. But their mechanical arms stretched out and wrapped around the boy genius.)

Felix: Hang on man! We're coming!

(Felix flew over on his wheelchair to assist. Unfortunately, some of Motor Ed's goons knocked him off of his chair and grabbed him.)

Zita: Felix! Get your hands off of him!

(To Monique and Felix's surprise, Zita ran in and kicked all of the bikers in the face. With Felix free, Zita helped him back onto his wheelchair.)

Felix: Thanks. I didn't know you had it in you.

Zita: I've been practicing ever since my last mission with Kim. This fighting style has kinda grown on me.

Monique: Uh, guys? I hate to interrupt, but. . .

(Monique found herself being constricted by one of DNAmy's snake/cat hybrids. Felix and Zita were about to save her, but Drakken's henchmen surrounded them with their electrical staves pointed. Kim was watching all of this after she kicked away Fukushima and saw that most of her friends are in trouble.)

Drakken: Don't move Possible! Or you friends will looked quite nice painted on my new evil lair!

Ron: Okay, ew!

(Ron was eventually pinned down by Shego, but Ron kicked her off.)

Ron: KP! We need a plan! There's no way we can fight everyone by ourselves!

James: You no longer have to!

(An electrical discharge flew down into the fight zapping most of the henchmen on the battlefield. From on top of a large hill, the entire Possible family was riding down on the mechanical horses supplied by Slim Possible. Kim's face lit up when she saw her entire family ready to help. Also up in the sky was a massive aircraft driven by Global Justice leader, Dr. Director.)

Dr. Director: Don't worry Kim. We're all here to lend a hand.

(On the ground, Team Impossible, Agent Will Du, and Joe of the Canadian spy agency joined the ranks along with hundreds of highly trained Global Justice agents.)

Kim: Now that is what I call an army.

Ron: Uh, Kim? I don't think we're complete yet.

(Two of Dementor's henchmen went flying as Team Go appeared as well.)

Hego: Worry not young teenage hero! Team Go is on the job as well!

Wego 1: Dibs on the skirt wearing guy!

Duff Kiligan: IT'S A KILT!

(All around Kim, she watched as this large gathering of friends, family, and specially trained warriors stepped up against the armies of Kim's worst enemies.)

Drakken: Alright. Any MORE interruptions? No? That's all? Okay. In that case, ATTACK uh, AGAIN!

(The two sides lunged at each other again. Wade was freed from the Bebe's hold over him and ran back out to fire lasers at the many evil scientists of the invasion. Felix rode on his wheelchair with Zita and Monique hitching a ride. The long mechanical arms of his chair reached down and grabbed Nanny Nane.)

Nanny Nane: I say, unhand me you brat!

Felix: If that is what you want.

(Felix tossed the evil old woman across the battle field. However, this victory was not to last as a scarf wrapped around Felix's chair. The Fashionista's worked together to bring Felix and his friends down to the ground, which they succeeded in doing. Almost instantly, they were dog-piled on by the Mathter and his minions.)

Mathter: Well, well, well. What do we have here? Take them into the prison hold while I subtract some more numerals that don't belong in this equation!

(As the Mathter hovered over the battlefield in his propeller hat, Slim Possible saw this and wrapped his energy lasso around the math villain hogtying him up.)

Slim: Now that there's how you really tie a knot! You payin' attention Joss?

Joss: Watch out daddy!

(Slim ducked as Joss fired a grappling hook at Adrena Lyn who seemed to be armed with a massive cannon. In an instant, the phony daredevil was tied up just like the Mathter.)

Slim: Nice goin' there little missy.

Joss: So not the drama. Uh-oh. But that is!

(Slim and Joss moved out of the way as a giant Diablo robot landed in the battlefield ready to fight. Kim and James Possible noticed this immediately.)

James: Darn it! You stole my idea again?

Prof. Dementor: Yes, yes I did! And now that I am in control of the Diablo robots, the tide of the battle shall turn to OUR FAVOR!

(The Diablo fired and energy blast at Kim who ducked out of the way in time. Kim kicked Frugal Lucre and Hank Perkins out of the way as she tried to find a way to shut down the robot. Unfortunately, she slipped on a banana peel which was left by the Embarrassment Ninjas who started laughing their heads off. Fortunately, Team Impossible tackled the robot to the ground before it could do any more damage. When Kim got up, she was face to face with the ninjas. But before she could throw a punch, Nana Possible ran in and beat the ninjas senseless with her hardcore moves.)

Kim: Wow. Thanks Nana! You rock even more.

Nana: Well, I couldn't just let my little girl fight all alone. Ninja's are usually very tricky opponents. I know because I used to train with one.

Kim: You've told me that story like a hundred times.

Nana: And it never gets old.

(Kim and Nana exchanged a short chuckle before some monkey ninjas showed up. Nana ran in using all of her Shaolin training to beat them. Kim tried to run in as well, but Gill got in her way.)

Gill: Where do you think you're going Possible?

Kim: Nowhere. But you will be!

(With her stealth suit glowing blue, Kim punched the fish mutant in the stomach blasting him clear across the field. Up in the sky, she could only watch as the Global Justice fleet was slowly but surely being annihilated by the Lorawardian ships. As on ship fell to the ground, Team Go began plowing their way past a multitude of enemies. First there was the Jackal who was outwitted by Mego's shrinking powers, Dr. Fen who was piled on by Wego's duplicating powers, and Hego was pitted against DNAmy and her army of mutant animals.)

DNAmy: Now, now my babies. I want you to play nice.

(The animals roared as Hego punched them all away. Unfortunately, what they didn't notice was that Yono the Destroyer was hovering above them. In a flash of orange light, Kim arrived too late to find that Team Go was now turned into stone by Yono's spell. As DNAmy and her Cuddle Buddies moved on to the next opponents, Shego stood by the frozen statues laughing.)

Shego: Be honest Kimmie, don't you think these would look good on my patio?

(Kim was really angry now. The blue markings on her stealth suit shone brighter and Shego's hands were flaming green. The two girls lunged at each other and collided in an explosion of green and blue. Ron immediately noticed this just after he kicked away a minion of Gemini.)

Ron: Huh? KIM! What happened?

(Ron tried to go over to save his girlfriend. But Gemini showed up pointing his gauntlet toward him.)

Gemini: Going somewhere?

(Before Gemini could fire any rockets from his hand, Cousin Larry rode in on top of a mechanical horse. The robot kicked the villain in the face knocking him away.)

Larry: Ron, where is Kim?

Ron: I think she's way over there.

Larry: I have some bad news to tell her. Apparently, the rest of the family has been beamed aboard one of the ships. I managed to get away, but just barely.

(Up in the sky, more Diablo robots were arriving being led by Professor Dementor.)

Larry: I know this may be a bad time, but this whole scenario seems very reminiscent of episode 47 of Galaxia Warlords.

Joe: Ron!

(Agent Joe arrived on the scene next to Ron and Larry.)

Ron: Joe! What's going on?

Joe: Things are not looking good. The arrival of these new robots have completely crippled our best strategies. Things are looking grim.

Ron: Is there anything we can do?

Joe: Afraid not.

(Joe suddenly flashed an evil grin before punching Ron in the face.)

Ron: Joe?

(Before his eyes, Joe transformed into the shape-shifting celebutant, Camille Leon.)

Camille: You fall for that every time, don't you loser.

Larry: Hang on Ron! I'm comi-WHOA!

(Larry was caught off guard when Warhok fired his blaster at Larry's horse destroying it. With him on the ground, he was beamed aboard a Lorwardian ship with all the other prisoners. Ron meanwhile tried to get up to face Camille.)

Ron: Where is Joe? What have you done with him?

Camille: He's up there! With all of your other friends! And soon, you will be too!

(Before anything happened, Rufus arrived riding on Roachie's back. The naked mole rat sounded the call and an army of giant cockroaches stampeded onto the battlefield.)

Camille: COCKROACHES? EW! EW! GET THEM AWAY FROM ME!

(Camille ran away screaming as the giant bugs chased her down. Rufus and Roachie helped Ron up from the ground.)

Ron: I'm fine. But we still gotta find Kim!

(Roachie nodded as he ran off to join the other cockroaches. Rufus climbed into Ron's pocket where he could be safe as the ran to find their friend. As they looked around, things were not looking good. Falsetto Jones commanded an entire army of henchmen to beat up some of the Global Justice agents. Team Impossible was quickly knocked out by Duff Kiligans exploding golf balls. And Wade fired his laser at Chester Yapsby only to miss and be abducted by a large Lorwardian robot being driven by Senior, Junior, and Bonnie.)

Ron: WADE! Not you too!

(As Ron watched all of this taking place, a thought popped into his mind. If Kim's family had been abducted, what about his family?)

Ron: No! I can't let them take them away!

(Ron punched his way through henchman after henchman, trying to get past everyone. With every Global Justice agent that was beaten, they were all beamed aboard the Lorwardian ships. Agent Will Du tried to fight back against all the madness around him only to be picked up by Aviarius' giant condor and brought aboard another ship. Soon, he arrived out of Middleton where he found his mom, dad, and baby sister Hana Stoppable evacuating the city hoping not to be spotted.)

Ron: MOM! DAD! HANA!

Ron's Dad: Ronald?

Ron's Mom: RON!

(Ron ran up to embrace his family. But the way was blocked when a giant Sumo Ninja stood in his way.)

Ron: Oh, NO YOU DON'T YOU ARE NOT TAKING THEM AWAY AS WELL!

(As the Sumo Ninja threw his first punch, Ron flipped and kicked the enemy in the knee and then punched his face taking him down. With the Sumo Ninja defeated, Ron ran up to his family.)

Ron's Mom: RON! Oh, I'm so glad you're safe!

Ron's Dad: C'mon! We've gotta skip town! We'll start a new life somewhere else!

Ron: You guys go. I'm staying here.

Ron's Mom: WHAT?

Ron's Dad: Ronald, are you serious?

Ron: Kim is still down there! I gotta go save her!

(Ron's parents were unsure of what to think.)

Ron: Trust me. I'll be okay.

(Ron hugged his family, and they all hugged back.)

Ron's Dad: Just stay safe.

Ron: I will. And take care of Hana for me.

(The little baby waved good-bye to Ron as well as the parents could help but shed some tears.)

Ron: Good-bye.

(As soon as Ron was gone, so was his family. Now that Ron knew they were safe, he felt determined to keep Middleton safe as well.)

* * *

(Meanwhile, Kim received another brutal punch from Shego's fists, but remained firm. Shego laughed when she saw Kim in the state she was in.)

Shego: What's wrong Kimmie? Losing your touch?

Kim: You are about to lose a lot more when I'm through with you!

(Kim's fists turned blue as she fired a burst of energy from her hands at the super villainess. Shego counted by firing her own green burst of energy, but Kim was far stronger. Shego was sent flying into the dirt bruised and beaten. Kim walked up to her feeling victorious.)

Kim: Now you are going to tell me everything!

(However, Kim received a brutal slam to the face as Warmonga's war staff smacked her across the field. With Kim sprawling out in the open weakened from the powerful attack, the female alien ran in to finish the job.)

Warmonga: WARMONGAAAAAA!

Drakken: STOP!

(Warmonga paused when she heard Drakkens words.)

Drakken: She's mine!

(Warmonga hesitated at first, but then, Warhok flew down by her side.)

Warhok: Come! We have prisoners to torture.

(The two aliens flew back up into their flagship as Drakken face Kim Possible on the ground.)

Kim: You're really going to try and fight me yourself?

Drakken: YES! YES I AM! How you may ask?

(From the flagship beamed down a large machine with a cannon mounted on top.)

Drakken: Do you remember the last time we faced when I said I now possessed the most powerful evil force in the universe?

Kim: Yes. We destroyed that machine once, we can do it again.

Drakken: Ah, but you see, I've made a few modifications! For one, I have constructed from the most unbreakable substances in the know universe! And two, I DON'T NEED TO PLUG IT IN!

Kim: And what exactly does this machine do again?

Drakken: It harnesses the power of the most evil force ever known! The power of DARKNESS! And once I spread Darkness all over the world, everything will be mine!

Kim: We'll see about that Drakken.

(Kim tried to stand up only to fall over in pain. Her stealth suit sparked with electricity which only pained her more. Drakken watched all of this with amusement.)

Drakken: HA-HA! Now that I've got your attention, you wouldn't want to miss out when I take this machine for a test run! Fortunately, I know just who I am going to test it on.

(The tip of the cannon was pointed right at Kim's face.)

Drakken: And now Kim Possible, I shall take your heart!

Kim: My. . .heart?

(As the cannon was charging up, Ron arrived right on time to see Kim in trouble.)

Ron: KP! She'll never survive that! Unless. . .

(It was at that moment Ron heard some thoughts going through his head.)

_Everyone you may have known or loved, your homes may never be the same again._

_Why me? Why did it have to be me?_

_KP. I. . .I don't want to leave you alone._

_He didn't know how to break the news to you because he was afraid of how you would react. And to tell the truth, I was too._

_If I do die for something, then I'd die to protect all of you._

_Ron. . . .I love you._

(It was then, Ron knew he had to make the toughest decision of his life. With a look of seriousness, he grabbed Rufus and took him out of his pocket. The mole rat looked up at him questionably.)

Ron: Stay here buddy. And take care of her.

(Rufus did not know what Ron meant by that until he started walked toward Kim and Drakken.)

Ron: I'm sorry Kim.

(Ron then ran at top speed toward the battle just as the darkness cannon was done charging.)

Drakken: SAY GOOD-BYE KIM POSSIBLE!

Ron: KP!

Drakken: Eh?

Kim: Ron?

(And then it happened. A beam of darkness fired from the cannon directly at Kim. At the last split second, Ron pushed Kim out of the way. Rufus and Kim looked at the black explosion absolutely horrified.)

Kim: RON!

* * *

To be concluded. . .


	18. Anything's Possible

Here it is. The grand conclusion to my Kim Possible story at last! Please read and leave plenty of reviews.

Note: The previous chapter was originally titled Anything's Possible. But I changed it so I could give it to this chapter. I think the title fits THIS chapter more. Don't ya agree?

* * *

(As the dark explosion cleared, Ron could be seen lying inside a massive crater with his clothes torn and his body bruised showing almost no signs of life. Particles of dark embers also surrounded the sidekick much to Kim and Rufus' horror.)

Kim: NOOOO!

(Kim ran over to her boyfriend while Drakken enjoyed the show. The teen hero desperately checked for signs of life in her friend. Eventually, Ron was barely able to open his eyes and speak.)

Ron: K. . .K. . .Ki-im?

Kim: Why Ron? Why did you do this?

Ron: There was no other way. I couldn't let Drakken destroy you.

Kim: Are you okay? PLEASE tell me you're going to be okay!

(Kim was at a loss for words as the black embers slowly engulfed Ron's legs while moving up to the rest of his body.)

Ron: I guess. . .I guess what Sensei said was true. I wasn't going to make it.

Kim: Don't say things like that! YOU'RE GOING TO BE OKAY!

Ron: Well, at least you're safe. Like I said before, if I'm gonna die, then I'm gonna die saving you.

Kim: Ron, no! No, no, no, no, NO!

(By now, tears were already welling up in her eyes.)

Kim: WHAT ABOUT THE PROMISE YOU MADE? YOU SAID YOU WEREN'T GOING TO GO ANYWHERE! AND NOW YOU'RE LEAVING ME BEHIND!

Ron: I'd never leave you. I never have.

Kim: (sniff) Wh-what?

Ron: I can't explain it, but I have this funny feeling that. . .we might see each other again real soon.

(Kim embraced her fading boyfriend as more tears fell down her face. Eventually, the darkness had reached Ron's head and was engulfing it.)

Kim: Ron! Don't go! I can't do this without you!

Ron: You don't even have to.

(Finally, the darkness covered his entire head.)

Ron: Give them one for me. . . .Kim Possible.

(Finally, the darkness faded as did Ron's entire body. All that was left was a large shining heart which floated into the sky until it was no longer seen. As soon as Ron disappeared, Kim finally broke down and sobbed miserably. Rufus also fell over and did the exact same thing.)

Drakken: Oh, dear. What a tragedy. There is nothing more hard to watch than to see a grown woman cry. (chuckle)

(As soon as she heard Drakken's short chuckle, Kim's intense sadness switched to extreme anger. Kim screamed as she lunged at Drakken and slammed the mad scientist into his darkness machine. Even thought her stealth suit didn't work, she still lifted Drakken high up with a vicious look on her face.)

Kim: HOW COULD YOU DO THIS? I THOUGHT THINGS HAD CHANGED AFTER WE TEAMED UP DURING THE LORWARDIAN INVASION! YOU COULD'VE BEEN A HERO! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? WHY MUST YOU BE SO EVIL?

Drakken: Because Kimberly Ann Possible, evil runs through my veins. It isn't some disease that you can cure. Darkness is the only true power in the world, and now I have the power to control it! And besides, doing good makes my stomach uneasy.

Kim: YOU'RE NOT GOING TO HAVE A STOMACH AFTER I'M THROUGH! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!

(Kim raised her fist in the air to punch her nemesis. But seen felt a burning pain on her backside as Shego launched a burst of energy at Kim and then kicked her away leaving her helpless on the floor.)

Shego: Say good night Kimmie. Forever!

(Shego raise her glowing fists in the air ready to barbecue the girl alive. But before she could do that. . .)

Drakken: Not so fast Shego!

Shego: Excuse me?

Drakken: Why destroy her now when she can destroy herself instantly. Think about it Shego. Her friends, family, and boyfriend are gone. And soon the whole world will be ours. She has nothing left to live for. Let's let her misery consume her while we finish this grand scheme!

Shego: You know, I can't believe I'm saying this, but you've actually got a lot more sinister as soon as things began to turn in your favor.

Drakken: You think so? I was afraid I might have overdone it a little. Ah, well.

(Warmonga and Warhok descended down from the sky and approached Drakken.)

Drakken: Everyone, the final phase of the invasion is upon us! TIME TO EVACUATE THE UNIVERSE!

(The two aliens shook their heads as Warhok pressed the button on a button on his wristband. A loud siren rang through the flagship catching the villains' attention. Instantly, dark portals opened up and all the enemies walked through. A portal opened up by Drakken, Shego, Warhok, and Warmonga as the darkness cannon shot up into the sky.)

Drakken: Farewell Kim IMPOSSIBLE! You never were. . .all that.

(With those final words, all the villains disappeared and the cannon shot a black burst of darkness into the sky. All over the world, the darkness spread manipulating everything in the Organizations image. As Rufus saw all this happening, he ran over to Kim and tried to help her up. But she wouldn't even budge. She was in too much pain. Not just from Shego's attack, but from the loss of everything she knew and loved. Around the two, black creatures with big yellow eyes surrounded Kim and Rufus intent on attacking them. But before they could pounce, a heavenly blue light shone above them. The light was so bright that it scared the little creatures away. While Kim didn't care what was going on, Rufus watched in awe as the spectral image of Sensei manifested itself above them.)

Sensei: Rise Kim Possible.

(Using his powers, the massive injury Shego left faded away. Kim sat up feeling better, but still could help but cry.)

Kim: Sensei?

Sensei: I foresaw this would happen. Grim as thought it may be, there was nothing I could do to stop prevent this.

Kim: Are you. . .are you still alive?

Sensei: Yes. But in the end, I too was captured along with my students at the Yamanouchi school.

Kim: How are you. . .here?

Sensei: I am using my last of my powers to try and contact you and assist you if need be.

Kim: You shouldn't have. There's nothing anyone can do now. The Organization has won. And Ron is. . .

(Kim couldn't help but cry some more over Ron's loss.)

Sensei: Dry your eyes Kim Possible. Stoppable-san may be gone, but he still lives. He lives inside your heart.

Kim: What do you mean?

Sensei: Please listen to me Kim Possible. You have a great destiny to fulfill. While the Organization has left waste to this world, it is not the only one they have conquered. While you may not grasp what I am talking about, there are other worlds not connected to each other that the Organization has already claimed. The powers of darkness has allowed them to seize control. You are not the only one who has suffered.

Kim: But what do you expect me to do? Without Ron. . . .I can never save the day without him.

Sensei: I never said you had to save the world without him. Look deep inside your heart, and you will see.

Kim: Deep inside my. . .

(Kim closed her eyes as she tried to do what Sensei asked. At first nothing seemed to happen. And then, images started popping up. It's almost as if she was in Ron's body eating a Naco at Bueno Nacho, playing video games, driving his electric scooter, battling Monkey Fist, and even him receiving a kiss from Kim on a date. When Kim opened her eyes, she felt amazed at what happened.)

Kim: Ron? He's still alive?

Sensei: In some way, yes. Even though the darkness has claimed his heart, the light that resides within remains consummate to your light. And thus, you have become one.

Kim: Then. . .I can bring him back?

(When Sensei nodded his head, Kim felt a faint glimmer of hope.)

Kim: What must I do.

Sensei: I cannot keep my powers going for long. I shall use my remaining energy to open a portal to another world where you must confront the Organization head on. While it may take some time to truly emerge victorious, it may reunite you with your loved one.

Kim: Then that's what I'll do.

(Kim looked down and saw Rufus standing by her leg. She bent down and picked him up bringing him to eye level.)

Kim: That's what we'll do.

(Rufus felt that same glimmer of hope as well.)

Sensei: So will you rise to the challenge?

(Kim stood firm and flashed a determined grin on her face.)

Kim: Anything's Possible.

(Sensei smiled as his spectral image disappeared and a swirling portal appeared in his place. Both Kim and Rufus were uncomfortably nervous at first. But they knew they must do this for Ron and their world. Kim took a deep breath and stepped through the portal. When they came to, the scared mole rat opened his eyes and looked at the barren landscape before them. Not a single plant or sign of life was present. The sky was a dark red color with ominous clouds blotting out the sun. The portal closed behind them as Kim and Rufus looked out to the horizon. But that hostile environment didn't discourage them in the least.)

Kim: If Ron were here right now, you'd know what he'd say.

Rufus: BOOYAH!

Kim: Exactly.

(With newfound hope, Kim took off her busted stealth suit and donned her normal black and purple mission outfit. Kim and Rufus set out on what may be their greatest mission yet.)

* * *

(From the old universe, Sensei watched Kim walked through the wasteland through a cloud of energy. But he could also see other strange figures walking through the land. The figures were hard to identify, but one looked like a ghost, another looked like a dragon, and another looked like a small blue blob. The image faded as the last of Sensei's powers were depleted. The old man sat in the corner of his prison cell as Warhok walked by keeping an eye on all of them.)

Sensei: Stoppable-san. I know my words cannot reach you right now, but Kim needs you now more than ever. Stay with her and keep her safe. The Organization must be stopped at all costs. Good luck and may you return safely.

(The cell door opened as Warmonga came and threw in Sensei's new cell mate.)

Reager: Hey man. You have any gum?

* * *

THE END!

I apologize for the intense dark moments that came with this update, but it was my plan from the beginning. Don't worry. Not all the endings to my stories are gonna have this kind of dark theme. Now that that Kim Possibles story is out of the way, it's time to move on to the next ones.

Jimmy Neutrons Nightmare and Timmy Turners Tragedy! Both to be written and updated at the same time! A long shot I know. But hopefully I can pull it off. Thanks for reading and please check out the other Ultima stories I got. Buh-bye!


End file.
